La reina malvada y la salvadora
by TheWonderlandFreeT456
Summary: Tras la boda de Blancanieves y su príncipe encantador y el nacimiento de su hija, Regina toma una poción que la congela en el tiempo para poder fraguar su venganza. Tras años de espera y planes frustrados, la reina se siente hundida y sola. Lo único que desea es tener a alguien a quién querer y con quien poder compartir su vida: un hijo. COMPLETA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo! He vuelto con otra historia. Esta vez bastante cortita, solo tendrá 10 capítulos.**

 **Aquí os dejo el primero. Ya sabéis, simple, llana y llena de interacción. Si os gusta, no dudéis en comentarla y seguirla.**

 **No prometo actualizaciones diarias porque no sé si podré hacerlo todos los días, pero ya os digo, que en principio, es la idea.**

 **Saludos!**

 **\- LA REINA MALVADA Y LA SALVADORA -**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Un deseo**

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron sin que nadie las empujara. Regina entró contoneándose aunque en aquella ocasión era ella la que demandaba los favores del Oscuro. El hombrecillo se encontraba en lo alto de una escalera con un objeto extraño entre las manos. En seguida desapareció y reapareció justo delante de la reina que se apartó con una mueca. Se apoyó en la mesa y se sirvió un poco del té que Rumpelstilskin había hecho aparecer en ese instante.

\- Veo que sigues igual de bien, querida. – Comentó mirándola de arriba abajo. Si no hubiera sabido por qué la miraba así, casi hubiera pensado que su mirada era obscena.

\- No todo me lo has enseñado tú. – se pavoneó.

\- De eso estoy seguro. – le respondió con sorna, aunque la morena no se dio por ofendida. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Necesito tu ayuda.

Rumpel soltó una risita entusiasta antes de sentarse en una enorme silla, cruzar sus piernas y sus manos y abrir bien los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa de reptil.

\- Te escucho.

\- Quiero un hijo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

\- Me temo que no puedo ayudarte con eso, por muy tentador que sea, querida. – le dijo haciendo un mohín.

\- No seas idiota. Jamás me revolcaría contigo. – espetó. El Oscuro hizo una pequeña mueca de burla. – Y aunque lo hiciera, no funcionaría. - El hombrecillo se incorporó para atender mejor. – Hace años tomé una poción para nunca poder tener hijos.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Eso es nuevo. – Canturreó casi con cara de pena.

\- Quiero un hijo. – le recordó por qué estaba allí.

\- Pero acabas de decir que no puedes tener hijos, querida. – Señaló su vientre.

\- Por eso he venido a verte. Debe de haber algo que pueda hacerse para revertir el hechizo.

\- Eso es imposible. Esa maldición jamás podrá revertirse. – Regina entornó la mirada.

\- ¿No hay ningún modo?

\- ¿Ningún modo para qué?

\- ¡Para que pueda tener un hijo! – Casi gritó exasperada del absurdo juego del Oscuro, la estaba entendiendo perfectamente, y no le gustaba suplicar.

El hombre hizo como que pensaba. Al cabo de unos instantes se levantó y se acercó a ella con sobreactuación en sus andares.

\- Puede que haya un modo. Pero no creo que vaya a gustarte. – La reina abrió los ojos de par en par, entusiasmada.

\- Dime cuál es el modo.

\- Ah...ah...- negó Rumpel.

\- No juegues conmigo tengo algo que sin duda querrás de vuelta. - Él la miró con cierta seriedad. – Exacto. Sé dónde está. Y puedo mostrártela. – le susurró con los ojos bien abiertos y sonriente. Belle era su baza para con Rumpel.

\- El único modo...de que una persona que ha sido tocada por magia oscura sea capaz de concebir una criatura...es que sea fecundada por el ser más puro de este mundo.

\- ¿Y quién es ese ser, si puede saberse?

\- Oh...no lo sabes. – Canturreó divertido. Ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras se movía. Casi contenía la respiración. Puede que sí imaginase algo.

\- Un ser producto del amor verdadero, el único que alberga una magia tan poderosa y pura como para ser capaz de romper una maldición oscura. Uno que es llamado...la salvadora. – Se recreó en sus palabras.

La cara de Regina se descompuso al instante.

\- ¿La hija de Blancanieves y su estúpido príncipe? – escupió con asco.

\- La misma. – Él se volvió a sentar, satisfecho por lo que había conseguido. - ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ah...sí, Emma.

\- Pero es una mujer.

\- Regina...querida...a veces me cuesta reconocer que haya sido yo el que te haya enseñado magia...

* * *

Regina avanzó por los pasillos de su palacio como alma que lleva el diablo sin escuchar a nada ni a nadie. Las pocas personas que se cruzaban en su camino se apartaban de inmediato para no perturbarla. Llegó hasta la puerta de sus habitaciones y la cerró con fuerza tras ella. Por supuesto con magia, siempre hacía uso de ella. Lo que Rumpelstilskin le había contado era demasiado. Ella quería un hijo, y la única capaz de dárselo era la maldita hija de Blancanieves. Había oído hablar de ella. Mucho, a decir verdad. La "salvadora", la llamaban. Nunca había tenido la suerte de topar con ella de lo contrario ya estaría muerta. Tampoco se había interesado en buscarla por mucho que hubiera estado tentada de hacerlo cuando aún era un bebé o una niña indefensa.

Debía tener 23 años si sus cálculos no fallaban. Pues nació apenas un año después de que sus padres se casaran. Un año después de que ella decidiera tomar aquella poción que la mantendría joven por años mientras maquinaba su venganza contra ellos. 23 años habían pasado ya, y nada había cambiado. Tiró todo lo que había encima de su mesita con solo un movimiento de su mano. Nada había salido como había querido. Ni si quiera ahora que solamente quería un hijo las cosas podían salir bien.

Pensó en ella, pensó en Emma y lo único que le venía a la mente una y otra vez era que en el instante en el que estuviera delante de ella la mataría sin siquiera usar la magia para ello. No había otra opción. La odiaba sin siquiera conocerla. ¿Cómo podría acostarse con ella? Tan solo el pensamiento le provocó náuseas.

* * *

Así pasaron los días y las semanas. Regina se debatía internamente y todos sufrían sus arrebatos. Su mal humor había aumentado y la única forma en la que conseguía descargar su ira era atacar al pueblo de Blancanieves.

Su padre le aviso una y otra vez de que si continuaba por aquel camino los reyes no tardarían en buscarla para apresarla de nuevo. Y en aquella ocasión quizás corriera con menos suerte que la vez anterior, cuando solo habían decidido exiliarla. Pero ella no lo escuchó.

Corrió el rumor de que las tropas reales se estaban movilizando. Corrió el rumor de que una avanzadilla del ejército de Blancanieves se dirigía al sur. Regina ya había alertado a su ejército. Todos hacían guardia en los límites de su pequeño exilio y se preparaban para la guerra. Aquello había conseguido distraerla de su sed de sangre. Ahora tenía algo más grande en lo que pensar, una guerra. Y aquella vez la ganaría.

\- Su majestad...su majestad...- retumbó de nuevo la voz en el espejo.

\- Ahora no.

\- Debéis estar en guardia, su majestad.

Aquella advertencia consiguió captar la atención de la reina.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué has visto? – Preguntó impaciente a su espejo posicionándose delante de él.

\- Una muchacha. – Regina frunció el ceño – la salvadora, la llaman algunos. Todos le siguen a su paso. Debéis preparaos, su majestad.

Regina se quedó paralizada por unos instantes. La salvadora. ¿Acaso era ella quién lideraba al ejército que se dirigía hasta sus dominios?

\- ¿Está aquí, en mi reino?

\- No, su majestad. Está muy lejos de estas fronteras, pero gana aliados contra usted a cada día que pasa.

\- Muéstramela. – espetó con rabia.

Nadie conocía el secreto que ahora mantenía con Rumpel, y lo que aquel hombrecillo le había revelado.

En el espejo surgió un humo púrpura que se aclaró poco a poco para mostrar una imagen nítida de una mujer desaliñada. Parecía tensa y miraba hacia todos lados. Llevaba su pelo rubio recogido en una larga cola y sus ropas estaban manchadas de barro. Su cara, sin embargo, permanecía intacta. Regina la observó bien. Sus ojos eran verdes o azules, no sabría definir el color, su piel era blanca y parecía tersa. Sus rasgos eran finos aunque su expresión era dura. Su cuerpo era delgado, aunque parecía fuerte y alta por cómo empuñaba la espada que llevaba entre sus manos. Su cuerpo se tensó y la imagen se oscureció antes de que la reina pudiera ver más.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué se ha ido? – reclamó.

\- Pensé que ya había visto suficiente, su majestad. – se doblegó su espejo.

Regina lo miró con cara de odio antes de ordenar que la dejara sola. Se acercó hasta su balcón y miró hacia el horizonte. Nubes negras amenazaban lluvia en aquel oscuro atardecer. Aspiró y dejó que el aire frío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, había tomado una decisión. La hija de Blancanieves era repugnante, tan sucia como el pastor de su padre, aun así tal vez pudiera utilizarla para conseguir su objetivo y después...después se desharía de ella.

* * *

Su carruaje estaba listo a la mañana siguiente junto con su escolta personal.

\- ¿A dónde vais? – Suplicó su padre una vez más.

\- No es de tu incumbencia. Quiero que a mi regreso esté todo exactamente como lo dejo – se acercó a él – o de lo contrario tomaré represalias.

El hombre mayor asintió bajando la vista al suelo y se retiró para dejar a la reina marchar.

* * *

Lo había repasado todo una y otra vez. Emma estaba en el límite oeste del Bosque Encantado. No sabía qué la había llevado allí pero sabía, por lo que había podido sonsacar a los campesinos, que se dirigía hacia el sur, hasta sus dominios. Sus dos únicos caminos para llegar a ella desde su posición eran cruzar el Bosque de la Noche o atravesar las Montañas de Fuego. La primera era larga y peligrosa, la segunda, mucho más corta y con algún peligro que otro acechando en la oscuridad. Ella sin embargo tomaría una vía más segura y esperaba llegar a la princesa antes de que decidiera tomar una u otra senda, porque estaba segura de que en ninguna sobreviviría. Y la necesitaba viva para conseguir lo que quería de ella.

* * *

Le resultó irrisorio lo fácil que le había resultado escabullirse de su exilio sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta. Así había sido siempre desde que había ocurrido y así seguía siendo más de dos décadas después. Estúpida Blancanieves, pensó.

Observó el lugar en donde se encontraba. Era un bosque frondoso aunque parecía lleno de vida. Muy diferente a lo que reinaba en sus dominios o a apenas unas millas de distancia, en las proximidades al Bosque de la Noche. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de sonidos joviales y vívidos colores. El día era soleado y apenas algunas nubes blancas coloreaban el cielo. Los árboles crecían fuertes en busca de su luz y las plantas buscaban la humedad que necesitaban para sobrevivir.

Siguió avanzando un poco más hasta llegar a una abertura natural del bosque. Los árboles crecían allí más altos y aun así la luz penetraba entre ellos con más fuerza. Una suave brisa golpeaba su cara. Siguió avanzando y entonces lo vio. Había llegado hasta una inmensa laguna interior enclavada de forma natural entre montañas de roca y hectáreas de bosque. Las aves sobrevolaban el agua y se posaban sobre ella con una tranquilidad sobrehumana. El lugar era perfecto, pensó, para comenzar con su plan.

* * *

La había observado. La había observado durante una semana temiendo que se marchara, pero al cabo de dos semanas llegó a la conclusión de que Emma no se movería de dónde estaba. Al menos no a corto plazo. No había ejército que la acompañara y no había guerra que librar. Su espejo la había engañado. Las cosas no eran como se las había contado. Una insulsa pelirroja que debía ser más o menos de su edad la estaba enseñando a usar el arco, algo que a Emma se le daba realmente mal. Regina se divertía observando cómo día tras día la rubia fracasaba en sus intentos por aprender algo que estaba claro, no era para ella. Sin embargo, era obstinada, pues todos los días lo volvía a intentar. Y la gente de la aldea parecía admirarla por ello.

A veces le caía bien esa pelirroja que la instruía, pues a menudo se reía de ella. Emma se molestaba y se marchaba a dar vueltas por el bosque. Siempre acababa sentada en algún lugar durante largo rato, observando todo y nada a su alrededor. Serena, como si no existiera nada en el mundo, solo ella y el abismo. Después volvía y ayudaba a quién lo necesitaba. Había ancianos en la aldea, y niños, bastantes niños. A Emma se le daban bien los niños. Parecía atraerlos como la flor a la abeja. Pensaba que podía ser buena madre. Dudaba de que ella pudiera conseguir lo mismo.

Noticias de Blancanieves para su hija llegaron para recordarle qué era lo que la había llevado hasta allí. Todo su odio y amargura volvió en el momento en el que vio a Emma entregarle a uno de sus hombres un mensaje de vuelta para su madre. Su sonrisa había sido escueta mientras lo hacía pero aun así sus ojos mostraban cariño. Un cariño que sin duda Blancanieves no se merecía, porque era un monstruo. Un monstruo que había conseguido injustamente todo lo que había querido en la vida. Un monstruo que había sido feliz mientras ella se consumía en su propia desdicha. Un monstruo con el que ahora tendría la oportunidad de acabar. Puede que no lo hubiera pensado antes, pero destruir a Emma era la forma más certera de hacerle pagar por todo lo que le había hecho. Lástima que no pudiera restregarle en sus narices que tendría un hijo de su propia hija. Sonrío para sí mientras imaginaba la cara de Blancanieves si alguna vez se enterase de que eso había sucedido. Desde luego sería placentero de experimentar. Pero eso nunca pasaría. Y tampoco conseguiría su objetivo si no pasaba pronto a la acción.

* * *

Había pensado en todas las formas en las que podría presentarse delante de la salvadora. Incluso había pensado en disfrazarse de campesina. Pero aquello sin duda no iba nada con ella. No podría conquistarla haciéndose pasar por alguien que no fuera ella porque eso sin duda acabaría saliendo mal. Su verdadera naturaleza acabaría saliendo a la luz de una forma u otra. Tenía que hacerlo bien. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien si quería que todo saliese bien. Ella era la reina malvada ahora. Era quien era y eso no lo podía, ni quería, cambiar. Así que debía mostrarse ante ella como tal.

* * *

Emma avanzaba frustrada por el bosque cegada por su propia rabia. No prestaba atención a nada a su alrededor. Por eso casi cayó de espalda cuando una nube morada apareció delante de sus narices dejando a su paso a una imponente mujer morena.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa a causa del sobresalto y su boca se entreabrió para ayudar a procesar mejor el oxígeno. Sus ojos se agrandaron para observar mejor a la mujer que se le había aparecido. Reaccionó de inmediato llevando su mano derecha a la funda que colgaba de su cadera izquierda pero lamentablemente su espada no estaba en su sitio. Maldijo mentalmente mientras recordaba cómo la había tirado al suelo frente a la diana minutos antes.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó frustrada.

La reina soltó una sonora carcajada. La había estado observando durante toda la tarde. Había sido un entrenamiento especialmente duro, pues Emma tenía realmente mala puntería aquel día.

\- ¿La princesa está molesta por no ganar a la diana al oso pelirrojo? – le preguntó con burla. Emma frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó ahora Emma alertada.

\- Creo que sabes exactamente quién soy, Emma. – su voz era juguetona. Se sentía viva haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Casi embriagada por estar por fin cara a cara con la salvadora.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- ¿En serio esas van a ser todas tus dudas? Te creía más avispada, querida.

Emma no se movió de su posición de alerta y tampoco dijo nada. Su mirada la taladraba y la reina tenía la sensación de que la rubia la medía a cada respiración, sopesando sus posibilidades, como un animal salvaje. Lástima que para la princesa, no hubiera opción posible frente a ella, porque de eso estaba segura.

Regina dio un paso y de inmediato Emma retrocedió. Se paró en seco y le sonrío. Como si fuera un juego. Como si fuera un pulso en el que ambas medían la distancia en la que podían dejar ventaja a su adversario.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Volvió a preguntar la rubia.

Regina suspiró y giró su cuello entornando sus ojos fijos en ella. Hizo una mueca con las fracciones de su cara antes de decidir presentarse.

\- Mi nombre es Regina. – Dijo en un tono de voz majestuoso.

\- Regina...- susurró la princesa y la reina esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. Sus ojos se agrandaron y retrocedió otro paso. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Estás fuera de los dominios que se te asignaron. – Dijo como si ese fuera el mayor de todos sus problemas.

\- Veo que sabes quién soy, princesa.

La morena le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar en la dirección a la que Emma se dirigía, hacia la laguna. Unos cuantos pasos bastaron para que llegase al inmenso claro y unas cuantas zancadas mal dadas bastaron para saber que la rubia la había seguido. La miró de reojo. Se había parado a su lado y la observaba como si aún no pudiera creer estar viéndola, aunque seguía manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial, por seguridad. Como si eso fuese a funcionar en caso de que ella decidiera matarla en aquel momento en el que nada la protegía. Habría sido así de no haber necesitado usarla antes de hacerlo.

\- Me gusta este lugar. – Señaló con su dedo al horizonte, bañado de aguas azules, montañas, rocas y enormes árboles. Y en realidad era cierto, había aprendido a tenerle cierto apreció a aquel hábitat.

Emma no siguió la dirección de su dedo sino que no quitó ojo de su cara.

\- No puedes estar aquí.

\- ¿Y quién me lo impide? ¿Tú? – Se burló.

\- No, ese fue el trato. Te dejaron vivir a cambio de que no volvieses a pisar el reino.

Regina soltó una risita.

\- Yo vivo en el reino, querida.

\- No aquí.

\- Mi palacio está dentro del reino.

\- Pero no puedes salir de él.

\- No me quedó muy claro aquel punto. – Se burló de nuevo.

\- Me temo que voy a tener que apresarte si no obedeces las normas.

La reina río con ganas.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso exactamente? ¿Con esa vaina vacía? – la miró - ¿O con tu aguda puntería? – Emma apretó la mandíbula.

\- ¿Has estado espiándome?

\- Tengo cosas mejores que hacer. – Le dijo con desdén – Sólo pasé por allí en el momento justo querida.

\- No te creo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, solo he venido a disfrutar de las vistas.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Y a dónde te diriges?

\- Demasiadas preguntas para alguien que va desarmado.

\- Exijo saber.

\- No tienes poder sobre mí, querida.

\- Te equivocas, soy la legítima heredera y me debes pleitesía.

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de la reina que la miró no sin asombro. Creía conocer algo de la rubia a raíz de lo que la había observado. Y jamás se había comportado como la princesa que era. Mucho menos como alguien que fuera legítimo heredero al trono. Es más, no parecía interesarle en lo más mínimo aquel título que ostentaba.

\- No eres heredera de nada pues yo soy la legítima reina. Si tu madre no me hubiese apartado de mi trono y hubiese vuelto a mi pueblo en mi contra yo aún reinaría.

\- Tú masacraste a tu pueblo. Causaste sufrimiento y dolor, no eras digna de ser su reina.

\- Desde luego, quién te ha contado esa historia, ¿tu mamá? – Se burló de nuevo en medio de toda la tensión.

\- El pueblo. Las familias de la gente a la que mataste. – Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas justo para provocar el dolor que causaron.

Aunque Regina se recompuso enseguida. A ella no le importaban esas gentes. No le importaba nadie. Solo le importaba conseguir lo que quería, y para ello tendría que esforzarse al máximo, aunque ello supusiera darle un toque de martirio a su interpretación.

\- Me arrepiento de eso. – Sus palabras sonaron sinceras, incluso su voz sonó rota.

Emma permaneció callada unos instantes. Esa no era la reina malvada de la que todos le habían hablado.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – La morena suspiró.

\- ¿Me creerías acaso si te lo confirmo?

\- No.

\- Bien, ahí tienes tu respuesta. Ahora tengo que irme. – Dijo levantándose de la roca en la que había estado sentada.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Esta vez fue Emma la que dio un paso hacia ella

\- A casa.

\- No puedo dejarte marchar así. – la acusada sonrío de nuevo.

\- Vuelvo a mi mazmorra dorada, ¿acaso eso no te satisface lo suficiente?

Emma se contrarió. Nunca había visto el exilio de la reina como algo así. Aunque, mirándolo en perspectiva, tenía razón, ella ya estaba condenada. ¿Qué más podía hacerle? ¿Tal vez retenerla más cerca de su castillo para tenerla mejor vigilada y que no se escapara para disfrutar de algo de libertad? ¿Cómo podía culparla por querer algo así? Ella la entendía a la perfección si se ponía a pensar.

* * *

 **¿Impresiones? Hasta el próximo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por seguir y comentar. Me alegra que os haya gustado el principio...por supuesto que Regina es Regina, cómo no iba a ser ella? Sería demasiado complicado ocultar quién es...jaja**

 **Os dejo un segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis!**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. La visita**

Regina volvió a palacio satisfecha por su encuentro con la princesa. Estaba segura de que había conseguido despertar su curiosidad. Y estaba segura de que Emma era una persona muy curiosa. Durante el tiempo que la había estado observando se había dado cuenta de algunos puntos que podría voltear a su favor, y aquel era uno de ellos. La salvadora le había parecido una persona vulgarmente sencilla. En todos los sentidos. No tenía porte de reina ni de heredera, no tenía ningún talento especial que se pudiera señalar, nada más que su dominio de la espada, y aquello ni siquiera la impresionó, estaba harta de conocer a gente con talento para la lucha. Era curiosa, tempestuosa y demasiado infantil si había sido capaz de pasar semanas encaprichada en perfeccionar su deficiente uso del arco. Había quedado decepcionada, algo que la molestaba sobremanera, pues no había dado muestras de ninguna cualidad que la capacitara para ser parte de su hijo, ni si quiera estaba segura de que tuviera magia. Había sido algo peculiar el conocerla, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

* * *

La reina no se equivocó. No habían pasado ni dos semanas cuando su espejo la alertó de que la salvadora había llegado hasta las fronteras de sus dominios. Regina se hinchó satisfecha pues Emma había sido mucho más rápida de lo que había imaginado. Incluso para cruzar el Bosque de la Noche. Debía de haber tirado el arco y las flechas en cuanto ella desapareció ante sus ojos.

Viajaba sola, con un caballo blanco que no cargaba demasiados bártulos. Parecía cansada a través del espejo. Se bajó del caballo y miró hacia el imponente castillo. Sus ojos se agrandaron y tragó saliva. Mostraba decisión. Eso no lo podía negar, le parecía valiente, lo cual la convertía en insensata.

\- Que la traigan ante mí. – Ordenó.

No se molestó en interesarse por lo que ocurriría. Sabía que Emma acabaría ante ella, había ido allí para eso.

* * *

Una hora más tarde ocho de sus guardias se presentaron ante ella con la princesa entre sus manos. Regina enarcó una ceja. Si habían hecho falta ocho de sus guardias para retenerla debía de haberla subestimado en algún punto. Al parecer también tenía coraje porque no dejaba de forcejear a pesar de que estaba sola en el palacio más malvado del reino rodeada de enemigos por doquier.

\- Dejadnos. – La reina estaba debajo de su manzano vestida con un traje azul que se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo.

\- Pero su majestad, es peligrosa. – Miró al guardia que se había atrevido a cuestionar su orden y no hizo falta que dijera nada más. Todos salieron del jardín dejando a la prisionera tirada en el suelo.

La observó mientras permanecía de rodillas intentando sofocar las cuerdas que presionaban sus muñecas. Debían de apretarle porque las tenía rojas.

\- ¿Qué haces en mis dominios?

\- Lo mismo que hacías tú en los míos.

La princesa era impertinente, sin duda. Regina enarcó ambas cejas sorprendida por su estúpida osadía. Se repitió mentalmente que la necesitaba antes de matarla. Aunque realmente no deseaba matarla. No de inmediato, al menos. Jugaría con ella antes de hacerlo. Eso era lo que haría si no la necesitara. Recordó.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de en donde te encuentras? – Por alguna razón no le salía comportarse como con los demás personajes que rodeaban su vida, aunque ella no se percatara de ello.

La princesa no contestó, pero la miraba con dureza. Sus mandíbulas estaban apretadas y su cuerpo tenso. Alerta ante el peligro que seguramente percibía. Con un movimiento de mano liberó sus muñecas. De inmediato Emma llevó sus manos hasta las pequeñas heridas que habían provocado en ella las cuerdas. Estaba satisfecha con sus guardias. Eso podría hacerle ganar puntos para con ella. Pero antes la tantearía un poco.

\- ¿Qué estupidez puede haberte llevado a presentarte ante mí?

\- Ya he estado ante ti antes. – La reina sonrió un poquito. Realmente Emma creía que era inofensiva. No era consciente del peligro. Ni lo sería, por supuesto.

\- ¿Crees que eso te da derecho a presentarte en mi casa? – No hubo respuesta. - ¿Qué te trae ante mí?

\- Quería hablar contigo. – Regina torció el gesto contrariada y a la vez sorprendida por la insensatez de aquella mujer. ¿Acaso no temía a la reina malvada? ¿Acaso no había oído hablar de ella y todas sus maldades?

\- ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y no me tienes miedo?

\- No. – La morena enarcó una ceja.

\- Me resulta curioso tu comportamiento. – Y no mentía. - ¿Y qué era eso que querías hablar conmigo?

\- He venido a comprobar que todo está en orden aquí. – La reina soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí?

\- No.

\- Oh...- la reina se relamió mientras sus ojos zigzagueaban. – Realmente eres insensata, Emma. – No pudo evitar decírselo, era demasiado absurdo que hubiera cruzado medio reino sola para inspeccionar que todo estuviera bien allí.

\- ¿Vas a hacerme algún daño?

Regina suspiró y se dio la vuelta pasando por debajo de su manzano hasta el final del patio. Había unas vistas increíbles desde allí. Al ver que no había respuesta Emma decidió seguirla y cuando se apoyó sobre la roca que le llegaba a la altura de los pechos quedó impresionada.

\- Realmente te gustan las vistas. – Susurró sin apartar sus ojos de la inmensidad que se ofrecía ante ella.

La reina la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Realmente estaba fascinada por aquella visión. La observó por unos instantes. El paisaje se reflejaba en sus ojos como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan bello. Volvió su vista al frente e intentó adivinar qué era aquello que le parecía tan increíble. Ella nunca había visto nada especial desde aquel sitio. Todo lo que podía adivinar desde allí era un reino que la odiaba y la oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar en donde vivía.

\- Es...agradable. – Respondió en el mismo tono. Tal vez pudiera sacar partido de aquel malentendido.

\- Es apacible. – Dijo Emma.

Y ambas se miraron por unos instantes. Regina carraspeó y se volteó contrariada. De repente no sabía qué debía hacer ni cómo hacerlo. ¿Realmente tendría que acostarse con aquella mujer? Habría sido tan simple matarla en el primer momento en el que la vio y jamás escucharla. ¿Cuánto de importante era tener un hijo para ella? Realmente lo deseaba...deseaba ser madre...deseaba ser madre más que nada...quería tener aquella oportunidad. Se merecía aquella oportunidad, pensó con rabia en sus ojos.

\- Supongo que estarás cansada. Pediré a los sirvientes que te preparen algo de comer y te asignen una habitación para que puedas descansar.

\- Re...

Pero antes de que Emma pudiera decir nada, la reina ya había desaparecido ante sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Otra vez.

* * *

Emma comió con gusto todo lo que prepararon. No quiso sentarse en la mesa del gran comedor, donde comía la reina habitualmente. Por el contrario se sentó en las cocinas en la misma mesa que comían los criados. Para sorpresa de todos, que le sirvieron con disgusto todo lo que pidió hasta que ya no pudo más. Después de eso se retiró a la habitación que habían preparado para ella. Era incluso más grande que la que tenía en su palacio. De hecho, aquel palacio le parecía más grande que el de sus padres. Más oscuro, sí. Pero mejor situado. Se dio un largo baño en el que casi se ahoga por quedarse dormida y se retiró bajo las cobijas de la enorme cama que había en la sala antes de que su cuerpo se enfriara.

* * *

Cuando Regina recibió las quejas de que Emma había estado comiendo en las cocinas y no en el gran comedor se sorprendió bastante. No podía negarlo. Pero no podía negar tampoco que disfrutó cómo dos de sus criadas se quejaban por ello. Era una situación surrealista en la que algo no encajaba. ¿No se suponía que Emma era la hija de Blancanieves? ¿A qué venían aquellos modales? ¿Y aquella forma de comportarse tan extraña? No entendía nada. Aunque se encargaría de ello al día siguiente.

Lamentablemente para ella, aquello no ocurrió. Pasaba del medio día cuando la reina se desesperó de estar dando vueltas de un lado para otro en sus propias habitaciones y salió a buscar a Emma. No había habido noticias de ella en todo el día. Ni una señal ni ningún movimiento en la habitación en la que se suponía que había pasado la noche hacían peligrar su plan. ¿Y si había muerto por comer tanto? ¿Y si había escapado?

Regina abrió las puertas de par en par sin siquiera llamar. Todo estaba a oscuras y se oía una leve respiración debajo del montón de mantas que había encima de la cama. Entre todas ellas debía de estar Emma. Cerró las puertas de un portazo y cruzó la habitación para dejar pasar la luz por las ventanas. Cuando terminó se dio la vuelta y pudo ver el montón de mantas moverse.

\- ¿Pero qué...?

Emma lanzó todas sus cobijas hacia atrás y se puso en guardia sobresaltada. Desubicada más bien. Regina abrió bien los ojos. Bajó su vista hasta el pecho de la princesa que se percató de inmediato de que estaba desnuda. Dio un respingo y soltó una maldición antes de coger una de las mantas para cubrirse.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó cabreada. La reina soltó una carcajada sin ganas.

\- Esto es el colmo. Estoy en mi palacio y puedo estar donde quiera. La cuestión es ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Por qué estás desnuda y por qué no has dado señales de vida en todo el día?

\- Estaba durmiendo.

\- ¿Todo el día? – Preguntó impresionada.

\- Estaba cansada. – Alegó la rubia en su defensa.

\- Ya veo, pensaba que estabas muerta o algo parecido. – Dijo sin pensar.

Emma río un poquito. Cuando Regina se dio cuenta de aquel gesto por parte de la rubia le desagradó. No quería hacer amigos, ella no era simpática. Solo quería que Emma cumpliera su parte y se largara. Recordó entonces por qué estaba allí.

\- Tienes media hora para vestirte y largarte de mí palacio si no quieres que te eche yo misma.

Se puso en marcha hacia la puerta, Emma intentó retenerla pero no le dio tiempo. Tropezó con la manta que tenía alrededor y calló al suelo. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista hacia la puerta la reina ya se había ido. Suspiró. Al menos aquella vez no había desaparecido con aquel humo extraño.

* * *

Si alguien le preguntara a Emma el por qué había viajado hasta el castillo de la reina malvada no podría responderle. Realmente no lo sabía. Fue un impulso más que una decisión meditada pero supo desde el mismo momento en el que estuvo ante ella que no había sido un error. Una fuerza sobrenatural la había empujado hasta allí. Una fuerza extraña que se había instaurado a modo de ansiedad en su pobre cuerpo. No estaba segura de en qué parte pero estaba segura que eso era lo que le pedía todo su ser. Y ahora que estaba allí, en su palacio, con ella, la sola idea de marcharse tan pronto la apenaba. Quería verla un poco más. Unos pocos días más tal vez. No quería marcharse tan pronto. Aquella mujer la intrigaba. Era, sin duda, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Peculiar en todos los sentidos. Su belleza era malvada y tenía la sensación que su ropa explosiva ayudaba a potenciar aquella sensación que la mujer transmitía. Se sentía intimidada y embriagada cuando estaba en su presencia. No sabía qué decir y de repente quería sentirse importante delante de ella. Era por eso que había hecho uso por primera vez en su vida de los derechos que su madre le decía que tenía como heredera. Era por eso que había intentado amedrentarla con la idea de que ella era su futura reina y ella su prisionera y que le debía pleitesía. Pero no había funcionado. Había oído miles de historias aterradoras sobre la reina malvada, pero aun así, no se sentía en peligro y nada le cuadraba. ¿Era posible que fuera quién decían que era? ¿Quién era aquella mujer oculta en aquel rincón de su reino? No lo sabía. Pero ahora que sabía de su existencia, no podría olvidarla.

* * *

Regina esperaba delante de la gran chimenea de su sala. La rubia se estaba retrasando demasiado y no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar. La ponía demasiado nerviosa y no precisamente para bien. Se recordaba constantemente que la necesitaba porque matarla sería demasiado sencillo en aquellos momentos. También sería lo más fácil para ella, pues Emma despertaba en ella una curiosidad personal más allá de sus intereses por ella. Sin poder apartar de su mente que la había visto desnuda optó por volcar toda su ira sobre ella.

\- Alguien carraspeó en la puerta y haciéndola voltearse de inmediato. Se sorprendió al ver a Emma totalmente vestida aunque era a ella a la que estaba esperando.

\- Te marcharas de mi palacio ahora. – Dijo de malos modos.

\- No haré tal cosa. – le respondió la rubia en los mismos términos haciendo que Regina frunciera el ceño.

\- Te aseguro que lo harás si quieres conservar tu vida. – en realidad no era eso lo que quería decir. Se dio porracitos mentales nada más hablar.

Emma se puso en guardia de inmediato. Regina suspiró y se recompuso.

\- Aun no entiendo qué es lo que te ha traído aquí. ¿Acaso no sabes que tus padres y yo estamos en guerra?

\- Ya no estáis en guerra. – dijo Emma apresuradamente. – Y ya te lo dije. Solo quería ver que todo estaba bien por aquí. – se hizo la interesante.

La reina se quedó por unos segundos sin saber qué decir. Su plan no estaba saliendo para nada bien. Sobre todo porque se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y la princesa la estaba dejando sin argumentos, o quizá es que ella tenía pocos argumentos. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan torpe?

\- Pues ya has visto que todo está bien. Estoy en mi jaula y no hay ningún altercado. Ahora puedes marcharte.

\- Eso no es cierto. A mis oídos han llegado noticias de altercados con las aldeas vecinas. No puedo dejar que sigas campando a tus anchas y sigas haciendo daño a mi pueblo. – la morena puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No puedo negar que me aburra de vez en cuando y tampoco que ellos se lo busquen.

\- Ellos no se buscan nada. – aclaró Emma escandalizada. – Me quedaré aquí por un tiempo para ver que todo esté bien.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Preguntó Regina contrariada.

\- No. Es lo que voy a hacer.

\- No puedes obligarme a que te mantenga en mi propia casa.

\- Acamparé fuera si así estás más contenta.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Preguntó por segunda vez atónita. Ciertamente era lo que quería pero no había esperado que fuera la propia Emma la que insistiera en quedarse en su palacio sin tan siquiera tantearla.

\- No. Tengo intención de velar por la seguridad de la gente. Y la tuya propia.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si sigues actuando así mi padre mandará a que te corten la cabeza o algo peor. – dijo con sinceridad. Regina soltó una carcajada.

\- No me hagas reír. Eres tú quién deberías tener miedo de mí. – le dijo ahora amenazadoramente.

\- No te tengo miedo, Regina.

La reina suspiró ofuscada y se dio la vuelta avanzando hacia el balcón solo para no lanzarle allí mismo una bola de fuego. Se apoyó en la baranda y no fijó la vista en ningún lado. Emma la cabreaba. Tan ensimismada estaba en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta de que la rubia la había seguido. No fue hasta que escuchó su voz que cayó en la cuenta.

\- ¿Qué obsesión tienes con las vistas? Esto es increíble. – Regina la miró con hastío.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes tú con las vistas? ¿Acaso vives en un pozo?

\- No, pero no recuerdo que desde el palacio de mis padres haya unas vistas tan increíbles.

Regina fijó ahora su vista en el paisaje. Realmente no le parecía nada extraordinario.

\- Quizás sea porque no estás acostumbrada a ellas.

\- Puede, aun así es sorprenderte. Bueno, ¿entonces? Vas a darme hospedaje aquí en tu palacio.

\- ¡No! - espetó Regina - ¡Por supuesto que no! – Confirmó para sí.

Emma se encogió de hombros y se retiró hacia el interior.

\- Es una pena, me gustaba esa cama en la que he dormido. De hecho, no había dormido tan bien en meses.

Regina la observó mientras hablaba.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó cuando la vio con intenciones de marcharse.

\- Voy a recoger mis cosas. Acamparé en ese claro que tienes delante.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Sí.

* * *

Y así fue. Regina se negó a creerla por un momento pero cuando la vio, desde su balcón, dejar en libertad a su caballo y soltar sus bártulos en el suelo dejó de tener miedo a que se marchara y comenzó a observarla con curiosidad. ¿De dónde había salido?

La primera noche en la que el cielo crujió la observó con preocupación. Pensaba que no aguantaría la lluvia, bueno, más bien el diluvio y se marcharía. Pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Emma aguantó, y lo hizo también las tres noches siguientes en las que no dejó de llover. Regina no dejó de observarla en todos aquellos días. Sin embargo, una tarde se preocupó pues Emma no había dado señales de vida en todo el día. Sabía que no se había marchado porque su caballo seguía allí, pero no mostraba ningún signo de vida y aquello, sorprendentemente, la preocupó. Dio unas cuantas vueltas y lo pensó mucho antes de doblegarse a sus impulsos y bajar hasta donde Emma estaba. No había salido del palacio desde que la rubia había acampado delante de su puerta. Aunque podría haberlo hecho con magia, aun así había preferido observarla.

Pidió a los guardias de la puerta que se retirasen y se acercó con cautela. Emma estaba acampada a unos veinte metros del palacio, en el claro antes de llegar al bosque. El fuego estaba apagado por la lluvia y el caballo pastaba con tranquilidad ahora que la tormenta se había marchado. Se acercó hasta el montón de mantas que había al lado de la hoguera apagada, debajo del cual, suponía, debía de estar Emma. La rubia no se movía por lo que decidió estimularla. Cogió la falda de su vestido y la alzó un poco para poder mover con uno de sus pies el bulto. Nada se movió aunque pudo notar que Emma estaba allí. Volvió a empujarla de nuevo con el pie pero la princesa no se movía. Fue entonces cuando su corazón se alertó. Se agachó con cautela y la llamó sin obtener respuesta mientras apartaba las mantas que tenía encima hasta encontrar su cara. Debía de haber robado algunas porque estaba segura de que ella no viajaba con tantas cuando la encontró por primera vez. Sin embargo, los deseos de castigarla por ello se esfumaron cuando dio con el cuerpo de la rubia. Estaba empapada y temblaba muchísimo. Su piel estaba pálida y cuando posó la palma de su mano sobre su frente se dio cuenta de que su piel estaba ardiendo.

Reaccionó de inmediato envolviéndolas a ambas en una nube de humo que las llevó hasta sus aposentos. Emma apareció en una enorme tina la cual había llenado mágicamente con agua fría. La princesa despertó de inmediato. La miró con ojos desencajados y visiblemente desubicada cuando su cuerpo tomó contacto con el agua helada. Se quejó débilmente antes de desmallarse. Lo último que vio fue la cara de Regina.

* * *

La cara de la morena fue también lo primero que vio cuando abrió sus ojos. Creyó que seguía soñando pero se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando pudo también percibir su olor y la calidez de su mano sobre su frente. Aquello no podía ser un sueño, tenía que ser real.

\- Emma...- le susurró - ¿puedes oírme?

Para Regina era extraño estar allí. Nada más llevarla a sus habitaciones y tumbarla en su cama salió de ellas y avisó a su padre para que se ocupara de ella pero cuando se dio cuenta que deliraba y pronunciaba su nombre decidió no apartarse. Fue ella la que estuvo allí día y noche durante dos días escuchando los delirios de la rubia y secando el sudor de su frente.

\- Regina...

Susurraba la princesa una y otra vez mientras tomaba conciencia con la realidad de nuevo. La morena tocó su frente. Su temperatura había bajado considerablemente. Ahora estaba estable, aunque su piel era pálida y su aspecto era lamentable.

\- ¿Puedes oírme?

Emma se incorporó de golpe sobresaltada aunque enseguida se mareó y tuvo que volver a tumbarse.

\- ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Tu absurda idea de acampar a las puertas de mi palacio ha hecho que te enfermes.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En mi palacio. – la princesa sonrió débilmente.

\- Al final conseguí que me invitases a pasar. – Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Al final casi consigues morirte de una pulmonía.

\- Valió la pena si vuelvo a estar entre estas sábanas tan cómodas. – Se acurrucó mejor.- Son mejores que las de la última vez.

Y tanto que eran mejores. Estaba acostada en la cama de la mismísima reina malvada. Y lo siguió estando durante los siguientes días hasta que se recuperó del todo y pudo levantarse. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió por la hospitalidad de la reina. No así la gente que vivía en palacio, que seguía mirándola con mala cara.

Se volteó hacia la puerta cuando oyó cómo Regina entraba en la habitación.

\- No deberías estar ahí, puedes coger frío y empeorar. – Le dijo nada más ver que estaba tomando el aire en el balcón.

\- Ya me siento bien. Además estoy cansada de estar aquí metida todo el tiempo.

\- Es peligroso que campes por mi palacio a tus anchas. Todos te odian.

\- Eso no es cierto. Me miran con cara de odio porque todos te tienen miedo. No soy idiota. – Regina sonrió. Eso era cierto.

Tomó asiento en una de las butacas de la estancia y Emma hizo lo propio en frente de ella.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

\- Mejor. Estoy totalmente recuperada.

\- Bien, eso es bueno porque es hora de marcharte. Y esta vez no te dejaré acampar en mis dominios.

Después de oír todo lo que Emma había dicho entre delirios se sentía fuerte y con poder sobre ella. Le había quedado claro que no sería difícil llevársela a la cama. Aun así debía ser cuidadosa si no quería que su propósito fuera descubierto. Tenía un nuevo plan. Dejaría que pensara que había sido ella la que la había conquistado.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de echarme de tu lado?

\- No te quiero a mi lado con lo cual la respuesta es...nunca. – se recreó. Emma frunció el ceño contrariada.

\- Gracias. – susurró en lugar de responder a sus mordaces comentarios.

\- ¿Por qué? – Regina se sintió extraña. No solía escuchar esa palabra muy a menudo. Y menos dirigida hacia ella.

Por salvarme.

\- Yo no te he salvado. – Espetó contrariada. Emma sonrió.

\- Por cuidarme. Has sido buena conmigo. – se corrigió.

\- No he sido buena con nadie, solo he hecho lo necesario para evitar que tus padres vengan a lincharme por haber sido la causante de la muerte de su amada hija.

\- Claro. – Emma no la creyó en lo absoluto.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Regina fue la que más tuvo que perder. Emma sonreía con cara de superioridad, pero ella...ella se sentía extraña. Carraspeó pero antes de que pudiera hablar la rubia se le adelantó.

\- ¿Vas a enseñarme el palacio? – Le preguntó entusiasmada. Regina abrió bien los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? – contrarrestó.

\- Parece más grande que el de mis padres y realmente tengo curiosidad. No es como si hubiera podido ver mucho durante estas semanas.

\- Tienes demasiada curiosidad por muchas cosas algo que no es nada recomendable para ser quien eres y estar donde estás. – Le dijo meditadamente. La rubia torció un poco la cara para observarla mejor. Cada vez que hacía eso Regina se sentía incómoda. Nadie hacía eso con ella. Solo Emma.

\- Sigues sin parecerme peligrosa. La reina malvada de la que he oído hablar toda mi vida y la mujer que encontré en la laguna aquel día no son la misma persona, lo cual hace que me confunda, porque estoy segura de que tú eres la mujer sobre la que he oído hablar toda mi vida, solo que ahora, eres una auténtica desconocida para mí. – La reina asintió divertida.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar una cosa y la otra? – Realmente disfrutaba de sus conversaciones con la princesa. Eran estimulantes.

\- Tú belleza. – Soltó sin pensar. Regina enarcó una ceja y entornó sus labios. Emma se puso nerviosa. – Quiero decir, sí es...todo el mundo habla de lo hermosa que es la reina malvada, tan hermosa que con solo mirarla el corazón podría encogerse y convertirse en polvo. – la reina sonrió a su pesar.

\- Así que crees que soy hermosa.

\- No...eh...sí...- movió la cabeza contrariada – lo que quiero decir es que la gente habla de ti y sus historias son ciertas.

\- ¿No habíamos quedado en que no tenía nada que ver con la persona que creías que era por cómo te habían hablado de mí? – Utilizó la forma personal intimidatoria a posta. Podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Emma.

\- Sí y es cierto pero no me refiero a eso, si no a...bueno a tu belleza, es obvio que eres preciosa. Las historias sobre tu belleza eran ciertas...

\- Entonces, te parezco preciosa. – Afirmó.

\- Una persona debería estar muy loca como para que no se lo parecieras. – Sonrió nerviosa. La morena asintió complacida.

\- ¿Es por eso que acampaste en mi jardín? – sabía que estaba tentando a su suerte pero el cuerpo le impulsaba a seguir preguntando.

\- ¿Eh?... ¡no! ¿Cómo iba a hacer tal cosa? Te lo dije solo vine a...

\- A comprobar que siguiera bien encerrada en mi palacio ¿no es así? – Emma se avergonzó. Delante de la reina malvada eso sonaba mucho peor. Era una persona al fin y al cabo.

\- No creo que esté bien eso...-se sinceró.

\- ¿El qué? – Preguntó Regina sorprendida.

\- Que tengas que estar aquí encerrada...no me parece justo...

\- Oh...- en realidad se quedó muy, muy sorprendida - ...pero soy la reina malvada, querida, he de pagar por mis crímenes.

\- No digo que no, solo digo que, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas condenada, veinte, veintidós, veintitrés años? – Exactamente su tiempo de vida, así era. – Creo que has pagado suficiente por tus errores...aunque a veces vuelvas a las andadas...- Regina simplemente no podía creerlo.

\- Puedes decirle eso a tus padres si realmente lo piensas. – dijo en tono de burla.

\- Puede que deba, sí. – Meditó. Los ojos de la reina se abrieron de par en par. ¿Acaso estaba hablando en serio?

\- Bien. – Se levantó de la butaca.

\- Bien. – La imitó Emma sonriendo.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¿A dónde vas tú?

\- A pasear no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. – respondió molesta y nerviosa.

\- ¿Podría acompañarte?

\- Desde luego que no. - Respondió con asco mientras Emma se encogía de hombros y ella salía de sus habitaciones.

Emma no intentó replicar porque evidentemente no pretendía quedarse allí encerrada. Regina era una cabezota y todo lo que fueran jardines, a su juicio, podría ser usado libremente. Aunque en aquel palacio la única que utilizaba libremente las estancias era la reina, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco es que se hubiera encontrado con ningún huésped, solo ella, así que suponía que las reglas en aquel aspecto estaban por hacer. Se convenció de inmediato y siguió corriendo a buscar a la reina de todos sus sueños desde hacía semanas.

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sí, la pobre está enamorada pero Regina es la reina malvada...no puede ser tan fácil...espero que disfrutéis de la continuación...y sin duda espero vuestras impresiones, buenas y malas, al final del capítulo con ganas!**

 **Gracias por seguir y comentar! Nos leemos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Algo inalcanzable**

Emma no se movió. Permaneció escondida detrás de unos matorrales mientras la observaba. Regina rodeaba su árbol de manzanas, pensativa, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Parecía como si estuviese intentando protegerse de algo. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. Sus fracciones estaban contraídas pero aun así le pareció que ese era todo el sosiego que una mujer con su trayectoria podía tener. Para Regina no debía haber sido fácil, no debía ser fácil. La observó con detenimiento. Sus ropas eran explosivas. Le daban un aspecto fuerte y agresivo, potenciaban su sexualidad y aparentaban seguridad. Aunque Emma estaba segura de que aquella mujer que tenía delante era más frágil de lo que todo el mundo imaginaba. Su cuerpo era perfecto. Realmente era preciosa. Las palabras no le hacían justicia. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Podría quedarse allí, escondida, y observarla durante toda una vida.

Ella nunca había mostrado apego hacia nadie. Pero aquella mujer había despertado en ella una parte que nunca jamás pensó que podría experimentar. No sabía que era. Pero sí sabía que sentía cosas nuevas y muy fuertes. Y todas eran provocadas por ella. Por la reina malvada. Se fijó en su aspecto físico una vez más. ¿Cuántos años debía tener? ¿Cincuenta? Todo el mundo en el reino sabía que se había hechizado para permanecer joven pero nadie sabía por qué. Eso la intrigaba, no consideraba que necesitara mantenerse joven, seguramente se vería igual de joven con treinta que con cincuenta. Y tampoco pensaba que fuera el tipo de mujer que veneraba su cuerpo. Era consciente de sus virtudes, de eso estaba segura, pero no consideraba que potenciarlas, al menos en un plano más profundo, fuera una de las cosas que la reina deseara hacer.

Si sus padres la vieran, allí agazapada, intentando quedarse por todos los medios en el palacio de la reina malvada se avergonzarían de ella. Bueno, más bien su madre se avergonzaría de ella y su padre intentaría llevarla por el lado correcto. Siempre actuaban como un tándem perfectamente complementado en cuanto a lo que a ella se refería. Nunca se había llevado bien con ellos, a pesar de que nunca se había marchado de su lado. Había sido una chica complicada para ellos, eso tenía que admitirlo, pero en su defensa, nunca habían sabido comprenderla ni darle lo que verdaderamente necesitaba. En ningún momento. Y eso para ella, fue un continuum toda su vida. Cuando cumplió veinte años, simplemente decidió comenzar a vivir la vida que ella deseaba vivir. Era eso o volverse loca. Así que optó por vivir aventuras, conocer gente nueva, viajar por el reino, ayudar a los necesitados, y ahora, perseguir reinas malvadas. Por supuesto, a su madre no le agradó en absoluto, ni a su padre tampoco, aunque no hubiera dado síntomas de ello, pero en consenso decidieron que lo mejor para ella era dejarla hacer, dejarla marchar, y así un día conseguirían tenerla de vuelta y recuperar su camino. Si continuaban reprimiéndola en contra de su voluntad acabaría por odiarlos. Como si no los hubiera odiado un poquito. Era lo que había pensado Emma mientras permanecía escuchando dentro del armario de la habitación de sus padres la conversación que por fin le daría acceso al mundo.

Había meditado mucho con respecto a ese asunto en todos los meses que había viajado. Iba y venía al palacio del reino. No había cortado relación con ellos, incluso ejercía de diplomática del reino para con las aldeas y ciudades. Algo que a Blanca la tenía muy contenta. En realidad, sus padres no tenían mal corazón, en absoluto. Solamente habían vivido con miedo desde el día que ella había venido al mundo. Bueno, desde antes, pero aún más desde que ella nació. El miedo constante...el temor a que la reina malvada cumpliera sus amenazas y atentara contra su vida siempre los había perseguido. Incluso cuando la reina malvada no había intentado acercarse a ella en toda su vida. Para su desgracia, ahora que lo pensaba. Así había sido, siempre la habían sobreprotegido y eso había provocado, cuando comenzó el cambio de niña a mujer, que se sintiera frustrada, incomprendida y cada vez más alejada de las dos personas que más daño le hacían al reprimirla, sus padres.

Ensimismada, como estaba, en sus propios pensamientos, casi no vio venir la bola de fuego que se estampó justo en el lugar en donde estaba agazapada. Afortunadamente para ella, su agilidad le dio tiempo a moverse con rapidez.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Preguntó sobresaltada mirando al lugar en donde había estado el matorral que le había servido como escondrijo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías? – Preguntó la reina con crueldad en la mirada.

\- Yo...estaba...estaba...

\- Estabas espiándome. – sancionó.

\- Eso no es cierto, solo quería acompañarte en tu paseo. – Se justificó con torpeza.

\- Creo que fui clara con respecto a ese punto.

\- Sí, bueno, puede... – reflexionó mientras que se incorporaba del suelo y daba unos pasos cautelosos hacia ella – la verdad es que no me quedó muy claro ese punto. – la reina suspiró con fastidio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Emma? – Preguntó molesta.

\- Ya te lo dije yo...

\- Basta con eso. – La interrumpió. – Si sigues mintiéndome esa bola de fuego será el más pequeño de tus problemas.- Eso le recordó a la rubia que acababa de atentar contra su vida.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – la reina soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- ¿Realmente te sorprende? No sabes de lo que soy capaz...Emma. – Se acercó un poco a ella, consiguiendo intimidarla. La rubia tragó saliva aunque no se movió de su sitio.

\- No creo que quisieras matarme...solo asustarme.

\- ¿Y por qué, según tú, querría asustarte? – Le preguntó con burla. Aquello era lo más ridículo que había protagonizado en su vida. Bueno, no en su vida, en años, por así decirlo.

\- No lo sé. Pero no me engañas, Regina, no eres lo que quieres hacer creer a todo el mundo. – Tenía un súper-poder, y estaba segura de que no le fallaba.

El ceño de la reina se frunció y de repente se sintió pequeña. ¿Qué había dicho?

\- ¿Cómo osas hablarme así?

Su voz sonó más alta y más amenazadora que nunca y de repente se sintió pequeña, indefensa y asustada. ¿Por qué le había hablado así? No quería ser osada, ni hacerla sentir mal. Al contrario, solo quería poder llegar a hablar con ella como igual, que la viera como Emma y no como la hija de sus enemigos los encantadores o como la inservible princesa heredera al trono. Solo quería que la viera a ella. Y ahora lo había estropeado por no cerrar la boca.

\- Fuera de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte marchar.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Fuera! Recoge tus cosas y márchate antes de esta noche. Ya estoy harta de jugar a los huéspedes contigo, princesa.

Y dicho eso desapareció en una nube morada ante los ojos heridos de la princesa que se había convertido en pequeña por un instante, a pesar de que era unos centímetros más alta que ella.

* * *

Regina apareció en uno de los pasillos y avanzó con rabia a través de él mientras su espejo aparecía a cada metro para preguntarle qué le había ocurrido. Lo mandó al diablo, al igual que a su padre, tras coger la copa de vino que el hombre le ofreció. Quería estar sola, necesitaba estar sola. Emma la estaba volviendo loca y sentía tanta frustración...tanta rabia en su interior con tan solo pensar en ella. Lo que sentía la confundía. Se sentía más viva que nunca, eso la sabía, la curiosidad que Emma le despertaba la motivaba a querer más de ella, la motivaba a querer incluso conocerla, pero por otro lado,...por otro lado solo quería quemar la frustración que le producían las sensaciones contradictorias que estaba sintiendo desde que decidió tener un bebé y desde que Emma había llegado a su vida. No quería eso. No quería estar confundida. No quería sentirse como se estaba sintiendo. De repente, se sentía frágil y vulnerable. No se sentía fuerte y poderosa y eso la contrariaba, porque podía conseguir echar todos sus planes a perder. Ella solo quería un hijo de Emma, un hijo, y después podría apartarla de su camino para siempre. Lo había imaginado más fácil.

\- ¡Maldición! – Gritó mientras tiraba la copa al fuego de la chimenea.

* * *

Lo había estropeado todo y se sentía avergonzada. Regina le había abierto las puertas de su casa, la había tolerado y la había cuidado cuando había enfermado. Había sido buena con ella. Se había esforzado, de eso estaba segura. Había intentado tenerle paciencia, pero ella lo había echado todo a perder. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué tenía que sentirse culpable? Ella solo había intentado ser sociable, ser sincera con ella, intentar dar pie a una conversación agradable...qué sabía ella. Solo quería estar cerca de esa mujer que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

Se avergonzó una vez más por sus pensamientos. Debía ser realista. Puede que se hubiera vuelto loca y se hubiese presentado en el mismísimo palacio de la reina malvada. Puede que estuviera dentro de su casa. Pero ella solo quería que se fuera y ella estaba teniendo un comportamiento ridículo al negarse a ello. Definitivamente su raciocinio la había abandonado. No estaba pensando con claridad, solo estaba poniéndose en evidencia una y otra vez. Se preguntaba qué pensaría la reina de todo aquello. Qué pensaría de ella. Qué sensación le habría causado...de repente la pena la invadió. ¿Quién era ella para poder aspirar ni tan si quiera a ser amiga de la reina? Suspiró abatida y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse antes de que su autoestima se esfumara por completo.

* * *

\- Me gustaría que le dijera a la reina que me marcho.

\- ¿No piensas despedirte?

\- No, no tiene sentido.

El hombre mayor frunció el ceño apenado.

\- Creo que deberías hacerlo, no queremos que la reina se enfade.

\- No le tengo miedo, y ya hemos hablado todo lo que teníamos que hablar. Dale las gracias de parte de la princesa Emma, y dile que me he marchado.

\- Así lo haré.

El padre de la reina bajó la cabeza en señal de reverencia y la observó marcharse con pesar. Aquella muchacha tenía algo. Era diferente, y tenía la esperanza de que consiguiera llegar a su hija de alguna manera. Lamentablemente, Emma había acabado por comportarse como todo el mundo.

* * *

\- Muéstramela. – Ordenó Regina a su espejo.

Emma cabalgaba despacio por el camino a oscuras. No se había detenido. Parecía pensativa y abatida.

La observó durante la semana en la que tardó en llegar a la aldea en donde la había conocido. Había batido su propio record pues apenas había descansado. La observó a través del espejo. Sonreía, pero su sonrisa estaba más apagada de lo que solía estar. Prestó atención cuando abrazó a su amiga del arco. La pelirroja la guio a través de toda la aldea para mostrarle que nada había cambiado en su ausencia. Todos la acogieron de buena gana y la pelirroja le ofreció su casa. No quiso ver más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente de su llegada Emma se sentía como si no se hubiese ido. Como si no hubiera estado durante semanas en el palacio de la reina malvada. Como si verla y espiarla hubiera sido solo un sueño. Le dolía tener que olvidarla. Todos la trataban como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo pero ella era diferente. Había estado a punto de morir. Había estado durmiendo en su cama, había disfrutado de su compañía e incluso se había permitido la osadía de enfrentarse a ella. No era la misma. No se sentía lo mismo. Quizá para los demás fuera algo insignificante, pero no para ella. Había sido algo importante que había puesto su vida del revés. No se sentía bien en donde estaba y no quería seguir vagando de un lado a otro. Quería descansar una temporada. Quería sentirse a salvo, sentirse en casa. Quería estar en sus habitaciones y dormir por horas. Cerrar los ojos y no tener que pensar en nada ni en nadie. Sí, eso haría. Era hora de volver al palacio de sus padres.

\- Te fuiste sin decir adiós.

Esa voz molesta a su espalda, la conocía...

\- Regina...- volteó y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría. El pulso se le aceleró ligeramente y se puso nerviosa.

\- No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para llamarme así. Soy su majestad para ti. – le dijo con superioridad.

\- Lo siento. Pensé...que lo mejor sería marcharme sin más.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste tal cosa?

\- Bueno te habías enfadado conmigo, no quería molestarte. – la reina frunció el ceño.

\- Semanas molestándome y de repente te sientes mal por hacerlo...- susurró con ironía como si no pudiera creerlo.

\- Lo siento. Me he comportado...- movió la cabeza en negativo - no volverá a repetirse, lo prometo. No volveré a molestarte.

Regina suspiró hastiada. No había pensado en que la princesa pudiera marcharse sin despedirse y se sorprendió bastante cuando lo hizo. De hecho, se había molestado, le había dolido por qué no decirlo, pero por alguna extraña razón se había obligado a dejarla marchar y no interponerse en su camino. Era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba estar lejos de ella para poder pensar con claridad. Aún tenía un plan en mente que debía llevar a cabo, y de repente, a esas alturas, había dudado de que aquello fuera lo mejor. Había dudado de que pudiera acostarse con Emma. Ir a verla había sido un arrebato. No podía dejar que se marchara de allí. No podía dejar que se fuera más lejos de lo que ya estaba de su palacio. Miró a la rubia una vez más, parecía afectada, y ella creía saber por qué.

\- En realidad...- lo pensó pero se obligó a hacerlo – no me molestaste.

\- ¿Cómo? – Los ojos de la princesa se posaron de nuevo en ella con renovado brillo.

Se encogió de hombros y se puso en marcha hacia la laguna. Había algo en aquel lugar...

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía a nadie, discúlpame si mis modales estuvieron un poco oxidados. – Su voz no era suave, era dura como siempre, pero sus palabras...lo que estaba diciendo...Emma no daba crédito. Pensó en algo ingenioso qué decir pero su mente se había quedado en blanco.

\- Bueno, un poco...sí...pero no es nada que no pueda solucionarse. – La reina rio un poquito.

\- ¿Cómo según tú? Mi vida se reduce a lo que has visto. – Comentó con tristeza.

\- Eso es algo que podría cambiar. – Sus ojos se cruzaron. Regina mostraba sorpresa y Emma energías renovadas. Era cierto, pensó la morena...podía cambiar...

\- ¿Cómo? – la princesa se encogió de hombros...

\- Puedo hablar con mis padres es...

\- No harás tal cosa. – La rubia guardó silencio. En realidad, solo quería hacer algo por sí misma, no quería recurrir a ellos y se sentía un poco avergonzada.

\- Está rodeada de grandeza su majestad – comenzó susurrando – todo a su alrededor es fascinante. Es hermosa, culta e ingeniosa por mucho que no se deje ver. Podría tener todo lo que quisiera si se lo propusiera. Yo...la vi...aquí mismo hace tiempo...y supe que...no sé es algo extraño, supe que estaría en mi vida. – Regina enarcó una ceja ante las palabras, el tono de voz y la confesión de la princesa. – La vi y créame cuando le digo que no suelo equivocarme con las personas...

El corazón de Regina se retorció. Si ella supiera cuan equivocada estaba.

\- Eres demasiado cursi para mi gusto, Emma. – Le dijo divertida. La rubia se sonrojó un poco.

\- Solo he dicho lo que pienso.

\- Creo que eres demasiado optimista...solo crees saber cómo soy. Pero créeme, no soy como tú me ves. – Se sinceró.

\- No estoy de acuerdo en ese punto. – la reina sonrío. Era cabezota. Era imposible discutir con ella. - ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo? – Le preguntó, y realmente no supo que responder.

\- Sí. – Era lo que debía decir. Sentía cómo su objetivo estaba al alcance de sus manos. No podía fallar ahora.

Caminaron alrededor de la laguna y por el interior del bosque durante horas. Era lo que Emma sabía de ella, o creía saber. Le gustaba aquella laguna y le gustaban las grandes vistas a lugares singulares. La rubia no paró de hablar en todo el camino. Sus historias eran de lo más absurdas y aun así no se atrevió a no creerlas. Veía a Emma capaz de todo aquello y mucho más. No le habló de sus padres y ella tampoco quiso que lo hiciera. Necesitaba verla solo como Emma. Le habló de su amiga pelirroja, la chica del arco, y de cómo ésta había conseguido salvarla de un oso. Eso fue antes de llegar hasta la aldea en la que estaba ahora. Su nombre era Mérida, y Regina tomó nota mental para no hacer nada en contra de la mujer a la que tenía que agradecer por salvar la vida de Emma. Sin salvadora que rompiera el hechizo de infertilidad no habría bebé. Y sin chica pelirroja malhumorada no habría salvadora. Salvadora. Sí, podría ser un poco así. Si Emma conseguía romper ese hechizo era un poco como la salvadora ¿no? Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar aquello.

Se apoyó contra un árbol nada más llegar de nuevo a la laguna. Aún tenían que rodearla. La aldea estaba justamente en frente de donde ellas habían salido. Suspiró. Odiaba eso.

\- ¿Cansada? – Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa. La observó de arriba abajo. Ella parecía totalmente fresca.

\- No estoy acostumbrada a caminar tanto. – Se justificó con desgana.

\- ¿Magia?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Te he visto usar magia para desaparecer varias veces, ¿la usas siempre para moverte?

\- Casi siempre sí.

\- Entiendo. – Dijo con un poco de retintín. Y Regina se preguntó que estaría pasándosele por la cabeza ahora.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada es solo que...al principio...siempre desaparecías.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Al principio...cuando te apareciste...siempre te esfumabas dejándome con la palabra en la boca. – La morena sonrío un poquito.

\- ¿Ah sí? – La rubia asintió divertida.

\- Odio que hicieras eso.

\- ¿Ese fue el motivo por el que cruzaste medio reino para venir a buscarme a mi palacio?

\- Puede, sí. – Confesó. Regina enarcó ambas cejas y se acercó hacia donde ella estaba. Despacio.

\- Pues me alegro de que así fuera, princesa. – Susurró en su oído cuando había llegado hasta su altura. El cuerpo de Emma se estremeció y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo respondiendo al extraño estímulo. Su respiración se aceleró pero no se movió.

Regina se retiró un poco, también lentamente, lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a los ojos. Emma estaba asustada. Lo sabía. Incluso ella estaba un poco nerviosa. La tensión era palpable entre ambas. Era mejor hacerlo cuanto antes, antes de que la cosa avanzase más. Era ahora o nunca. Debía acabar con aquello de una vez.

\- ¿Qué...qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Emma con inseguridad.

\- Estoy intentando averiguar cuál fue el verdadero motivo por el que viniste a buscarme. – su voz era lasciva, al igual que su mirada.

Aquello sobrepasaba extremadamente todas las sensaciones que Emma nunca hubiera podido experimentar antes. Respiró su olor y se embriagó de él. Le gustaba cómo olía la reina.

Regina la rodeó por la cintura y se acercó a ella con cuidado. La miró con deseo y pudo ver en los ojos de Emma cómo ella no era capaz de disimular el suyo. Su cuerpo respondía a su cercanía y no podía negar que eso le gustaba. Entreabrió sus labios para poder respirar mejor. Su corazón se había acelerado ligeramente. Emma bajó la vista hacia ellos. Allí estaba, ese arrebato. No iba a besarla, no la besaría.

Por el contrario la tiró al suelo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella. La respiración de Emma era sonora y acelerada. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. La confusión en sus ojos. Pero a la vez podía ver que aquello era lo que quería, lo cual le facilitaba las cosas. Rompió su chaleco con apremió y se lanzó a su cuello. Pudo sentir cómo la princesa respondía a sus caricias de inmediato. Se movía junto a sus labios y junto con su propio cuerpo. Todo se había acelerado. Las manos de Emma subían y bajaban por su espalda, se posaban en su cadera y recorrían todo su vestido. Poco a poco notó como buscaba entre su falda. Fue ágil y pronto encontró el camino hasta su piel. Regina se estremeció cuando las manos calientes de Emma la tocaron y comenzaron a subir por sus muslos con suavidad. Se paró en seco y se incorporó sobre ella para mirarla.

Con el corazón acelerado, la respiración entrecortada y la adrenalina recorriendo todos los rincones de su cuerpo Emma se incorporó sin esfuerzo e intentó besarla. Regina se apartó y ofreció su cuello en su lugar. Lo besó con intensidad logrando que la reina casi perdiera la cabeza. Había pensado muchas veces en aquel acto, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera si quiera experimentar placer, por lo que todo se le estaba comenzando a escapar un poco de las manos. Emma la miró de nuevo. Su mirada estaba encendida. Sus fracciones eran duras. Derrochaba sensualidad por los cuatro costados. Miró de nuevo esos labios que aún no había probado. Regina estaba espléndida. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, su respiración acelerada, esos ojos tan intensos puestos solo en ella...su entrepierna se humedeció aún más y volvió a acercarse para besarla. La morena reaccionó a tiempo y puso sus manos en su pecho para pararla. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus sentidos estaban demasiado descontrolados y su cuerpo ya no respondía a raciocinio alguno si no que había cobrado vida propia. Imitó el gesto de Emma mirando sus labios con deseo y fue ella misma la que cortó bruscamente la distancia que las separaba en un beso fuerte y necesitado.

Nada más recibirla Emma la volteó sin esfuerzo y se posicionó encima de ella sin dejar de besarla. La tierra estaba fría y dura y estaban al aire libre, pero no le importaba. En aquellos momentos solo le importaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Un descontrol que le gustaba. Emma bajó por su cuello lamiendo y besando toda la piel que encontraba a su paso. Se detuvo largo rato en el valle de sus pechos. Definitivamente la iba a volver loca. La princesa intentó sacar su vestido pero no sabía por dónde debía hacerlo. Estaba demasiado ajustado. Regina sonrío y la apartó para incorporarse e indicarle que debía sacarlo por la espalda. Emma sonrió y obedeció. Investigó torpemente hasta que el cierre cedió. Lo rompió pero a ninguna le importó. Ambas estaban demasiado concentradas en la tarea de desnudar a la otra.

Los pezones de la reina se endurecieron nada más notar la mirada que Emma había puesto sobre ella cuando había sacado la parte de arriba de su vestido. La rubia la miraba con fervor. No sabía explicarlo. Nunca antes nadie la había mirado así. Nunca antes se había sentido tan...deseada...tan...esperada...era algo diferente, había algo en su mirada que la hacía sentirse diferente, y le gustaba. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir de nuevo los besos de Emma sobre su piel desnuda.

Besó su abdomen, paseó por sus costillas, acarició su espalda. Besó sus senos, saboreó sus pezones y los mordió. Regina se sentía embriagada de placer. La rubia era intrépida y fuerte y eso le gustaba. Se volvería loca de un momento a otro si no comenzaba a aliviarla ya. Tiró de su chaleco al igual que de su camisa y los sacó de mala manera. Emma aprovechó para sacar su falda. Se tendió sobre ella, con su torso desnudo y sintió cómo la calidez y la suavidad de la piel de la reina hacían que miles de sensaciones recorrieran sus terminaciones nerviosas. No aguantaría más.

Sintió como las manos de su compañera se entretenían en su cintura intentando desabotonar su pantalón. Se incorporó un poco se sentó a su lado y la ayudó. Regina también se incorporó y la ayudó a sacarse las botas y después los pantalones. Le sonrío maliciosamente cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda y se sentó sobre ella. La rubia la recibió encantada y la besó con pasión. Sujetó bien su espalda con una de sus manos y coló la otra entre sus piernas. La reina soltó un placentero jadeo en cuanto sintió cómo ella acariciaba su sexo. Paseó sus dedos con suavidad por su cavidad, estimuló su clítoris y jugó con su paciencia para conseguir estimularla todo lo posible. Regina sintió cómo el calor subía por sus mejillas y se abrazó más a ella soltando un quejido desesperado. Emma lo entendió perfectamente e introdujo sus dedos sin más demora en su interior. Su sexo comenzó a bombear con fuerza solo de sentir el placer que estaba experimentando disfrutando de la reina. Regina comenzó a moverse con ella y sus respiraciones se hicieron más aceleradas. Sus jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes y constantes. Emma estaba embriagada solo de pensar en lo que le estaba haciendo a la reina. Su corazón se desbordó acelerado cuando la morena la abrazó con más fuerza y se dejó llevar entre gemidos constantes.

Algo pasó en ese instante dentro de ella. Sintió una efervescencia en su interior que la llenó por completo y después sintió que explotaba por todos los costados. Abrió bien los ojos asustada.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Regina también lo había sentido en su interior porque la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos intentando recuperar su respiración, aún inconstante por el orgasmo que acababa de tener.

Sabía lo que eso significaba. Había pasado, su maldición se había roto. Rumpeltisltskin tenía razón.

No pudo contenerse y la besó. La besó por todas las nuevas sensaciones que le había hecho sentir. Acabó besándola con ternura y Emma la correspondió de igual modo sujetándola firmemente contra su cuerpo. La besó una última vez y después desapareció.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué futuro posible le veis a esto? Espero vuestras impresiones, buenas y malas! Actualizaré lo antes posible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, pues aquí estamos de nuevo...espero que no os decepcione el rumbo que va a tomar esto...y que os siga gustando.**

 **Gracias por seguir y comentar.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Su verdadera naturaleza**

Apareció en sus habitaciones, aún desnuda y medio cubierta con su vestido, el cual agarraba con fuerza entre sus manos. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lado y con seguridad su mente estaba en blanco. Tenía los sentidos a flor de piel. Cerró los ojos. Aún podía sentir los besos de Emma sobre su piel...su calor...su olor...Dejó caer el vestido con rabia al suelo y con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que la bañera se llenase por completo. Comprobó la temperatura del agua y se hundió en el interior completamente desnuda. Tapó sus ojos con ambas manos y suspiró pesadamente. Emma...susurró para sí sin pronunciar palabra. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Se había dejado llevar eso estaba claro. No había sido como otras veces. No había sido ella la que había tenido el control. Se había dejado llevar, se había rendido por completo ante Emma. Eso no era propio de ella. ¿Cómo había podido llegar hasta aquel punto? Le había gustado...dios...lo había disfrutado. Se avergonzó de sí misma cuando una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios reflejando todas las sensaciones que se despertaban en su interior mientras rememoraba lo que había pasado. Suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma intentando poner orden en su interior.

No se sentía diferente. Bueno, sí se sentía diferente, por motivos obvios, eso estaba claro, pero no era capaz de notar nada diferente en ella después de la energía que se había desprendido de Emma. Estaba segura de que aquello había sido la señal de que el hechizo se había roto...había sentido la onda de poder en su interior...estaba segura de que Emma lo habría logrado pero, ¿cómo lo comprobaría? No tenía forma. Sus sensaciones eran confusas. Recordaba la sensación de vacío y dolor que había sentido cuando había tomado aquella poción de infertilidad delante de su madre. Ahora se sentía llena y plena...pero eso no le valía...era confuso porque creía que se sentía así exactamente por lo que acababa de ocurrir con Emma... ¿Y acaso ambas cosas no estaban unidas? Qué sabía ella...Lo único de lo que estaba segura era en que debía confiar en que la maldición hubiera sido rota porque no pensaba volver a acercarse a Emma. Tuvo miedo de no haber quedado embarazada...según Rumpel sería así como lo conseguiría...debía confiar...pero, ¿y si no había sido así? Demasiadas emociones contradictorias...debía confiar y esperar...debía hacerlo...

* * *

Emma sintió el vacío entre sus manos. Lo había hecho de nuevo, se había esfumado de repente pero... ¿por qué? Durante unos minutos fue incapaz de reaccionar ante lo que había ocurrido. Durante los minutos siguientes siguió sentada allí en donde la reina la había dejado, desnuda, con la mirada perdida y sin moverse. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Qué significaba lo que acababa de ocurrir?...su mente estaba demasiado confusa pero sus sensaciones eran malas. No entendía a la reina ni lo que podía querer de ella. De repente sentía que esa mujer era algo inalcanzable y distante para ella, algo que ya había dejado atrás, y de repente se encuentra con que la busca y habla con ella...de repente se encuentra con que la besa y la desea...¿porque aquello había sido real verdad? Había visto el deseo en sus ojos, había sentido cómo su cuerpo vibraba con el suyo, no podía haber equivoco en algo así...y después... ¿después que había pasado? Todo parecía ir bien...hasta que sintió esa sensación extraña explosionar en su interior. Frunció el ceño y fijó la mirada, apretó los labios y se levantó rápidamente decidida. Necesitaba tener respuestas, de una u otra manera.

* * *

El espejo se lo advirtió. Le advirtió que la princesa volvía hacia su palacio pero no lo escuchó. Prefirió ignorarlo e ignorarla. Si no dejaba que se acercara nada pasaría. No deseaba volver a verla ni hablar con ella. Solo deseaba poder olvidarla y que ella la olvidase. Pero no contó con la cabezonería de la princesa. Sus guardias la detuvieron como a dos kilómetros del palacio, justo cuando acababa de salir del bosque. Le explicaron que no podía pasar pero Emma parecía estar decidida a hacerlo. No quería enfrentarse con ellos pero no le quedó más remedio. Bajó de su caballo, sacó su espada y comenzó a luchar. Realmente no estaba razonando. La superaban en número. Eran demasiados. Incluso a pesar de su manejo de la espada aquella batalla era una batalla perdida antes de ser empezada si quiera. Emma estaba siendo golpeada y sus fuerzas la iban abandonando poco a poco.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Parad! – Gritó la reina y con un movimiento de muñeca todos sus soldados cayeron al suelo.

Emma estaba acelerada y en el suelo. Había sangre en su piel y en sus ropas. Había estado cerca de que algo malo le sucediera. Pensó en ofrecerle su mano ella misma para comprobar que estaba bien. Tuvo el impulso pero no podía hacer tal cosa.

\- Será mejor que te marches ahora. – Su voz fue plana pero sonó imperativa.

\- No me iré de aquí hasta que podamos hablar. – Le dijo la rubia con dificultad incorporándose lentamente. Su rostro mostraba dolor pero también decisión.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Conseguirás que te maten si sigues así.

\- No me importa, ¿por qué te marchaste? ¿por qué me dejaste así? ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Una punzada se instauró en el interior de la reina aunque no mostró síntomas de perturbación. Debía mostrarse fuerte para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que debía de hacer. Lo había decidido en el mismo instante en el que la había visto avanzar hacia su palacio a través de su espejo. Tenía que tomar medidas drásticas para evitar seguir con aquel juego que tanto la confundía. Debía ser firme y clara, debía hacerle daño.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre princesa? – fingió un tono de burla. - ¿Acaso no sabes aceptar cuando una persona no quiere más? Solo fuiste un medio para un fin. – le reveló expresivamente. – Acéptalo, fue placentero pero me temo que no volverá a repetirse. – Fingió pena.

\- Eso no es cierto – espetó dolida y ofuscada – estaba allí contigo, pude sentirlo no...

\- Emma...Emma...- la interrumpió susurrando dando unos pasos hacia ella. – acéptalo, querida. Solo quería divertirme un poco con la hija de Blancanieves...estoy segura de que eso no va a gustarle a tú mamá...- soltó una carcajada cruel. Se estaba burlando de ella. Emma tenía las mandíbulas bien apretadas e intentaba controlar la pena que asomaba en su interior. No iba a darle el gusto de mostrarse abatida en su presencia. Ya había sido lo suficiente estúpida como para presentarse allí. – solo te usé para divertirme un poco...entiéndelo, querida...mi vida es demasiado aburrida gracias a tus encantadores padres...ahora estamos un poco más en paz...y ahora márchate si no quieres sufrir más dolor. – su voz se oscureció con aquellas últimas palabras.

\- Emma la miró dolida. La miró y traspasó toda su alma. Algo pareció romperse dentro de la reina. ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo aquello? Ella ya no sentía de aquella forma...pero era una realidad. Se sentía dolida. Le había dolido decirle aquello a Emma. Le dolía la forma en la que la estaba mirando. Hubiera preferido que la insultara, incluso que la atacara...pero la rubia no le dijo nada. Recogió su espada del suelo y se volvió para mirarla una vez más. Cogió las riendas de su caballo y desapareció de nuevo en el bosque. Se había ido, se había marchado. Una lágrima silenciosa cayó por sus mejillas.

* * *

El vómito. Esa fue la señal que estaba esperando. Nunca pensó que algo tan asqueroso la colmara de alegría. Estaba embarazada. Estaba segura. Su menstruación no había aparecido pero suponía que era porque había quedado en cinta. Emma, sin duda, resultó ser efectiva. Pensaba a menudo en ella aunque intentaba evitarlo por todos los medios posibles. Prefería concentrar sobre su persona todo el odio que acumulaba en su interior después de tantos años. Era un ejercicio que repetía constantemente pero que tenía poca efectividad. Aun así no dejaba de practicarlo. Pensaba que le ayudaba, al menos, a lidiar con el vacío que sentía en su interior.

¿Se sentía feliz? Debía de estarlo porque estaba embarazada ¿no era eso acaso lo que quería? Probablemente hubiera descubierto por el camino que la había llevado hasta Emma que tal vez necesitara otras cosas...otras cosas que habían surgido solas en su interior...otras cosas que solamente había sido capaz de despertar Emma...la hija de sus peores enemigos. La mujer de la que estaba embarazada deliberadamente. Aquello la apenaba y le pesaba más de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitirse a sí misma. Cuando Rumpel la había visitado al enterarse del embarazo ya le había insinuado algo en ese sentido. ¿Qué sabría él? Ella era la reina malvada y nada ni nadie conseguiría debilitarla. Ahora estaba embarazada e iba a tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida. Alguien a quién protegería por encima de todas las cosas.

Pronto no tuvo otra cosa en la que pensar que en el embarazo. Fue especialmente duro, sobre todo los primeros meses. Vomitaba constantemente y era incapaz de retener nada sólido en su interior. Su padre estaba muy preocupado y la reconfortó mucho. Siempre estaba pendiente de ella y también era el encargado de consentir todos sus extraños antojos. Su espejo, por el contrario, no se había mostrado demasiado entusiasmado con la noticia, al igual que todos los que vivían en su palacio. Su único apoyo fue su padre. Siempre había sido así aunque ella no hubiera conseguido verlo antes, pero ahora apreciaba las pequeñas cosas que hacía por ella. Su relación se había estrechado en aquellos meses.

Fue el quien estuvo con ella la noche en la que dio a luz. Era una noche lluviosa y tormentosa, perecía que el cielo estaba a punto de romperse. Fue una tormenta espantosa que hizo mucho daño a las aldeas más pequeñas y endebles. Regina dio a luz a un niño que casi consigue acabar con ella al traerlo al mundo. Sus pulmones eran fuertes, pues su llanto resonó por todo el palacio en el momento en el que sus pulmones tomaron sus primeras bocanadas de oxígeno. Fue el quien estuvo con ella en los días siguientes mientras se recuperaba del parto. Fue el quien la enseñó cómo debía tratar al bebé. Era una criatura pequeña y débil. Aunque le parecía fuerte pues no dejaba de llorar siempre que tenía la oportunidad. Se veía tan frágil entre sus brazos, ahora esa vida dependía de la suya propia. Ella era quién debía cuidarlo y protegerlo. Ahora era su responsabilidad, estaba dispuesta a asumirla y le encantaba.

Su corazón se había enternecido y su carácter se había suavizado. No es que de repente fuera simpática con todo el mundo, nada más lejos de la realidad. Simplemente dejó de preocuparse por otra gente, por otros asuntos que no fueran ella o el bebé. Eso dio cierto margen a las personas que vivían a su alrededor para relajarse. No es que fueran felices, pero si era cierto que estaban viviendo una época mejor que la pasada. Mientras que la reina estuviera entretenida con su hijo, todo iría mejor para ellos y para todos los demás, pues había perdido el interés por la venganza.

* * *

 _Tres años después..._

Durante tres años había conseguido ocultarle al mundo la existencia de su hijo. Durante tres años había disfrutado, por fin, de la vida que algún día anheló. Lo había amamantado, lo había acunado, lo había visto crecer y dar sus primeros pasos. Lo había ayudado a levantarse cuando había caído y ahora lo estaba ayudando a familiarizarse con sus nuevas palabras. Lo había protegido, lo había cuidado y lo había amado. Ambos habían aprendido a familiarizarse con el otro. Su nombre era Henry, como su padre, el cual se sintió embriagado cuando la reina decidió ponerle su nombre a su hijo. Había sido un periodo lleno de una extraña tranquilidad para todos. Algo que sin duda para ella, no podría durar mucho tiempo más.

Si antes todos los reyes de todos los reinos estaban en alerta por sus posibles movimientos en el exilio, ahora su alerta era máxima pues, según todos ellos, estaban en período de tensión máxima. La reina malvada había estado en silencio amasando su plan maestro y el momento en el que daría el golpe de efecto estaba muy próximo por llegar. Aquellos tres años solo habían sido la calma que precede a la tempestad. Regina se reía de las noticias que llegaban a su palacio. Le parecía divertido que incluso sin hacer nada y habiéndose olvidado de todos ellos, todos ellos no consiguieran olvidarse de ella. Sin embargo, para su padre no era tan divertido. Estaba preocupado y advirtió a la reina de que aquello podía traer consecuencias. Si las noticias continuaban tan hostiles había riesgo de que decidieran atacar el palacio, había riesgo de que todos desataran una guerra contra ella, y peor aún, de que alguno de ellos saliera herido. Había riesgo de que le hicieran daño a ella misma o al niño, y aquello era algo que no podía consentir.

\- Es mejor que os escondáis hija mía.

\- No, papá. – espetó – no voy a hacer tal cosa. No he hecho nada malo en tres años. Incluso cuando me olvido de ellos, ellos no consiguen olvidarse de mí. Son crueles y sanguinarios. Debí acabar con todos cuando tuve la oportunidad.

\- No habléis así, mi reina. Ahora tenéis una responsabilidad, si algo malo llegara a sucederle a vuestro hijo...

\- Henry estará bien. Nada malo le sucederá. Quién se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

\- Las noticias cada vez llegan con más rapidez. Algo se está moviendo en el norte. Todos se están confabulando contra usted, por favor, su majestad, no quiera tener que lamentar nada malo...- su padre parecía alarmado realmente.

Ella se lo había tomado a modo de burla, a modo de simples rumores...realmente no creía que fueran capaces de hacerle nada cuando ella no había realizado ni un solo movimiento contra ellos o su pueblo en tanto tiempo... Aun así no era estúpida, era consciente de que si esos idiotas inservibles se habían convencido de que estaba tramando algo sin si quiera tener indicios de ello, también serían capaces de imaginar el inicio de una guerra y toda clase de maldades más. No era sensato mantenerse al margen, lo sabía bien. Podía oler el peligro incluso cuando se empeñaba en ignorarlo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo viviendo en su propia burbuja que se había olvidado que el mundo existía a su alrededor. Había descubierto una vida que le gustaba. Le gustaba disfrutar de cosas simples y sencillas sin tener que preocuparse de otro tipo de cuestiones. Disfrutaba de la risa de su hijo, disfrutaba viéndolo crecer e incluso disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que había a su alrededor. Ya no tenía sed de venganza. Casi se había olvidado de eso pero ahora...ahora su realidad había vuelto a golpearla con fuerza cuando todo parecía ir encaminado en su vida... ¿acaso nunca podría ser feliz? El malestar comenzó a consumirla por dentro. De repente todo la golpeaba de nuevo. Todo su pasado, todo lo que había hecho, su sed de venganza y todo el dolor que había causado...Emma...ella era lo que más le dolía. Pero no podía ignorar el peligro, no podía hacer como si nada. Debía recomponerse, debía ser fuerte, debía traer de vuelta a la reina malvada para conseguir hacer frente al peligro. Debía defender lo que estaba siendo amenazado, debía defenderse, defenderlos.

* * *

\- Madre, padre, ¿me habéis llamado?

Emma irrumpió en el consejo a paso ligero. Había llegado lo más rápido que había podido. Sus padres esbozaron una sonrisa al verla. Había estado luchando en las guerras contra los ogros que se habían desatado en el reino de Camelot y apenas acababa de volver. La seguían Mérida y Mulán, dos guerreras intrépidas de las que se había hecho muy amiga en aquellos años.

\- Princesa Emma. – Todos los que componían el consejo la saludaron con una reverencia.

Emma hizo una mueca. No le gustaban las reverencias aunque sabía que en aquel lugar eso era lo protocolario. Tomó asiento en frente de su padre. Sus amigas se posicionaron detrás de su lugar en la mesa redonda.

\- Hay nuevas en el sur, su majestad. – Emma frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia el enano sabio. Su criterio era considerado de alta estima en aquel consejo.

\- Ayer los guardias de la reina malvada irrumpieron en una aldea sembrando el temor a su paso. – Explicó el rey.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Y cómo han llegado las noticias tan pronto? – cuestionó.

El rey Midas estaba de paso por aquellos lares, su majestad. Aceleró su comitiva todo lo que pudo cuando sus hombres descubrieron el peligro, pero es certero, la reina malvada ha vuelto.

\- ¿Hubo bajas?

\- No, su majestad. Pero no tardará en haberlas si no actuamos.

\- No veo por qué deberíamos dar crédito a esos rumores si no ha habido daño alguno.

\- Con todo respeto, miladi, el daño es psicológico. Esa bruja está sembrando el terror de nuevo, no podemos ignorarlo. – dijo agresivamente el enano gruñón. Emma abrió sus fosas nasales, contrariada.

\- No podemos ignorar lo que está pasando Emma, demasiados años llevamos ya sufriendo el temor por culpa de Regina. – Intervino su madre.

\- La reina lleva años sin dar señales de vida, madre. En lo que a mí respecta, podría haberse marchado del palacio al que fue confinada sin que nadie se hubiese enterado.

\- Ella no haría tal cosa, su odio es demasiado grande como para olvidarse de nosotros.

\- Con todo respeto, padre, creo que sois vosotros los que no habéis conseguido olvidaros de ella en todos estos años. Lleva años sin causar daño alguno, no entiendo por qué simplemente no podemos dejarla en paz. – Un murmuro se alzó entre los asistentes al consejo al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de Emma.

\- Hay rumores desde hace años. Los reyes vecinos están movilizándose y nosotros no debemos ser menos, hija. Si Regina llegara a hacer algo y no estuviéramos preparados...

\- Está tramando algo, no es seguro ignorarlo, lleva demasiados años oculta y eso no es propio de ella. Está tramando algo gordo. – Bramó el enano gruñón por encima de la reina Blanca.

Emma meditó unos instantes, aquello podía acabar muy mal y lo peor era que ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de que los temores eran infundados.

\- Está bien. Dejadme partir al sur, yo misma comprobaré lo que está pasando y volveré con noticias que nos permitan decidir lo mejor para el reino.

\- De ninguna manera, no pienso exponerte de esa forma. – Protestó Blanca. Emma frunció los labios, ya no era una cría y había pasado por muchas cosas.

\- Con todo respeto, su majestad, creo que la princesa está preparada para llevar a cabo ese tipo de misiones dada su experiencia en la cercana guerra de los ogros que se está librando en Camelot. – Intervino la abuelita de Roja. Esa mujer siempre le había parecido la más sensata de todos ellos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con mi abuela, creo que Emma es la adecuada para llevar a cabo ese tipo de misión. No hay por qué alarmarse si los rumores no son ciertos...- el murmuro se alzó de nuevo interrumpiendo a Roja.

\- Bien, que así sea. – Habló el rey, al cabo de unos minutos, haciendo callar al resto. – Mi hija Emma llevará a cabo una misión de avanzada para comprobar qué es lo que está tramando la reina malvada. Viajará con la menor gente posible, no como princesa si no como una persona normal, no queremos que la reina se entere y la intercepte, cuantas más medidas se tomen al respecto mejor. No me gusta la idea de mi hija acercándose a esa mujer. – la miró.

Emma movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y se levantó. El murmullo volvió a surgir pero ella simplemente se retiró antes de que su padre se arrepintiera de la decisión que había tomado.

* * *

\- ¡Por qué has hecho eso sabes que debemos volver a Camelot! – Le reclamó Mérida en cuanto estuvieron las tres solas.

\- Es necesario, ya has visto lo histéricos que están todos. Necesito demostrarles que no corren ningún peligro para que no se desate una guerra civil en mi ausencia. Es lo último que necesitamos.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que lo que piensan no es cierto? – preguntó Mulán.

\- Conozco a la reina. Es mezquina y cruel, y no se anda con rodeos. Si estuviera tramando algo lo sabríamos, le gusta jugar. Lo extraño es que lleva demasiado tiempo sin dar señales de vida, eso es cierto. Pero no creo que sea porque esté tramando algo. – Mulán asintió satisfecha.

\- Si se desata una guerra civil en el bosque encantado los ogros tendrán vía libre para penetrar en el reino. – le dijo a Mérida que seguía con los brazos cruzados en señal de desacuerdo.

\- La guerra no está aquí, está allí, y si dejásemos de preocuparnos por nimiedades y volviésemos al frente igual conseguíamos acabar con esos malditos ogros antes de que decidieran atacar otros reinos.

\- Sabes perfectamente que eso no es posible. La guerra se ha vuelto sanguinaria y los ogros cada vez avanzan más. Será difícil contenerlos si los reinos vecinos no aúnan sus fuerzas con el rey Arturo. Y en el mío, eso no pasará hasta que mis padres dejen de estar obsesionados con la reina malvada. Urge solucionar ese asunto.

\- Está bien, lo haremos como tú quieras, pero espero no tener que decir "te lo dije" cuando todo haya acabado en desastre.

* * *

Emma cerró la puerta de sus habitaciones y se apoyó contra ella. Se dejó caer con suavidad hasta el suelo y dobló sus codos sobre sus rodillas encogidas. Había sido un día muy largo. Demasiado. Creía que algún día conseguiría borrar el recuerdo de Regina de su interior. Durante mucho tiempo lo había intentado en su palacio, pero al darse cuenta de que sus padres no pararían jamás de recordársela decidió marcharse de nuevo. Había recorrido otros reinos y había vivido un sinfín de aventuras que contar, pero nada de eso había conseguido arrancar el recuerdo de la reina de su interior. El último año, sin embargo, había sido diferente. La guerra había llegado al reino de Camelot y Mérida había tenido que volver para participar en ella. Ella lo había pensado mucho. Se debatía entre si volver a casa o entrar a formar parte de la contienda. Cuando llegó a Camelot y vio el desastre no tuvo duda alguna. Debía estar donde la necesitaban, y allí, sin duda era muy necesaria. El avance de la guerra había conseguido endurecerla aún más. Había tenido que ver cosas que preferiría borrar de sus retinas y había tenido que hacer otras que desearía borrar de sus manos. Había matado y torturado a mucha gente. Había causado sufrimiento y dolor por una causa que consideraba como justa. Los ogros habían conseguido alianzas humanas y muchos contingentes luchaban a su lado. Había llegado el momento en el que no conseguía sentir ni parecer. Actuaba como una autómata, haciendo lo que debía de hacer.

Eso había sido antes de que sus padres la llamasen a un consejo urgente que se celebraría en el reino. ¿Era ella acaso aún capaz de sentir algo? Eso parecía, y no le gustaba nada. Debía acabar con aquello lo antes posible. Si sus padres no se centraban en el verdadero problema que había en el este, todo el mundo conocido podría estar amenazado realmente por un peligro mucho mayor que la reina malvada. La guerra, y todo lo que ello conllevaba.

* * *

 **¿Impresiones? Ha pasado mucho tiempo...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Parece que un salto en el tiempo era necesario...**

 **Regina se ha portado mal con Emma, eso está claro. Recordemos que es la reina malvada y que para ella solo era un "supuesto" medio para llegar a un fin. Por mucho que Emma llamase su atención su objetivo no era engancharse a ella. Y Emma...bueno pues Regina fue bien clara cuando le dijo que solo la había usado...así que es lógico que también se marchara...dolida...**

 **De todas formas, me alegra que os sorprendiera el salto en el tiempo. Creo que este capítulo también os puede sorprender...a mí me gusta bastante...**

 **"Lucero"...yo te recomendaría que siguieras leyendo...puede que te guste...a mí tampoco me gusta cuando alguna es infiel...**

 **Gracias por seguir y comentar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Un encuentro inesperado**

\- Debéis parecer unas campesinas. – Se quejó Mérida por enésima vez.

\- Esta armadura era de mi padre, no voy a separarme de ella. – Espetó Mulán con tranquilidad.

Emma que tenía los brazos cruzados y se había mantenido al margen asintió.

\- Yo tampoco voy a ponerme ese vestido andrajoso. Estos pantalones y esta camisa sencilla serán suficientes para hacerme pasar por una lugareña. Ya lo he hecho antes.

\- Muy bien, me rindo.

La tres se pusieron en marcha entre riñas y emoción ante la nueva aventura que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Mulán nunca había estado en aquel reino, por lo que estaba expectante ante lo que pudiera deparar aquel viaje. Mérida hacía mucho que lo había abandonado, acudió a él a buscar algo necesario para su padre y lo recordaba con cariño, había hecho muchos amigos, incluida Emma. Y Emma...bueno...Emma se negaba a aceptarlo pero en realidad estaba echa un manojo de nervios por todo lo que aquello suponía. Demasiados viejos sentimientos vinieron a su mente de nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, y eso era algo que no le gustaba. Tenía miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarse pero estaba segura de una cosa, se enfrentaría a Regina de ser necesario y la pondría en su lugar, ya no era la niña con la que había jugado tiempo atrás.

Caminaron durante semanas sin encontrar nada a su paso. Atravesaron aldeas y ciudades, bosques y montañas, y nadie en todo el camino pudo confirmar haber visto a la reina malvada. Habían oído rumores, sí, pero nadie la había visto en años. Hubo un momento en el que cierta incertidumbre se instaló en el pecho de Emma. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? ¿Y si había muerto? ¿Estaba ella preparada para descubrir algo así? La respuesta era no y lo sabía, y aquello solo hacía que la presión psicológica que sufría desde que habían partido aumentase.

* * *

Fueron cariñosamente recibidas cuando llegaron a la aldea en la que Emma y Mérida habían vivido tiempo atrás. Las recordaban y todos se mostraron encantados con el hecho de volver a tenerlas de vuelta. Emma hizo algunas preguntas pero nadie pudo decirle nada claro con respecto a Regina. Lo único certero es que ella no había vuelto a molestarlos.

Aquella mañana durmió más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Se despertó cerca de medio día. Mérida y Mulán habían salido a cazar al bosque. Ella no tenía ganas de salir a cazar, aun así se vistió y decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la laguna para ver si las veía.

Al cabo de un buen rato andaba perdida entre sus propios pensamientos cuando escuchó una risa. Aquel punto era el último alto en el camino antes de llegar al palacio de la reina. Antes de llegar de nuevo a ella, a Regina. Además, aquel lugar le traía amargos recuerdos. Allí la había visto por primera vez, allí se habían encontrado, allí la había hecho suya y allí la había abandonado. Todo era demasiado doloroso para ella en aquel lugar. Solo quería marcharse pronto y no hacerlo. Estaba contrariada, lo peor estaba aún por llegar. Y no se equivocaba.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta el ruido. No tenía por qué temer, seguramente se trataría de alguien de la aldea pero sería bueno alertarlos de que Mérida y Mulán estaban cazando por allí antes de que una flecha mal lanzada los asustase.

Se paró en seco cuando llegó al claro de dónde provenían las risas. La jovialidad cesó y la reina se sobresaltó al escuchar el quejido de una rama partiéndose a apenas dos metros de ellos. Alzó la mirada sobresaltada y sus ojos se quedaron de piedra al encontrarse con la mirada de Emma puesta en ella. La rubia se había quedado petrificada, no sabía qué hacer. La sorpresa por encontrarla allí delante de ella, de repente, después de tantos años jugando con ese niño...ese niño...había un niño con ella y Regina parecía feliz jugando con él...paseó la mirada de uno a otro sin poder creer como cierto aun lo que veían sus ojos.

\- ¿Regina? – Susurró más para sí que para la mujer que tenía delante.

La reina se levantó con agilidad y cogió al niño en sus brazos en señal de protección. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y su cuerpo se había puesto tenso. La miró por unos segundos, aun sin poder creerlo, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo morado.

\- ¡Regina! – Gritó Emma para impedir que se fuera. Pero fue inútil, había desaparecido antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Su corazón bombeaba deprisa y su respiración era agitada después de aquel encuentro. Miró de un lado para el otro sin saber si había sido cierto o no. Pero tenía que serlo, tenía que haber sido cierto, su mente no podía haberle causado aquella mala pasada. Era ella, era Regina, estaba allí y parecía tranquila y feliz. Debía comprobarlo por sus propios medios. No podía esperar. Fue el impulso unido a la desesperación que se había concentrado en su interior por su marcha, lo que la hizo volver corriendo a la aldea, coger su caballo y simplemente marcharse camino del palacio de la reina malvada, como ya habría hecho tiempo atrás, sin decírselo a nadie. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes. Ese era el único pensamiento que se repetía en su cabeza. Era necesidad vital para ella llegar cuanto antes.

* * *

Regina se apareció en su palacio y avanzó de prisa con su hijo en brazos.

\- Mamá ¿qué pasa? – preguntó el pequeño con su vocecita infantil. Hablaba ya perfectamente.

\- Nada, mi amor, todo está bien.

\- ¿Por qué nos vamos?

\- Mamá tiene cosas que hacer, así que vas a quedarte con el abuelo ¿de acuerdo? – le decía con cariño mientras seguía avanzando hasta sus habitaciones.

\- ¿Quién era esa? – Regina lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Tragó saliva y de repente sintió miedo. Emma estaba allí, era una realidad, estaba allí y eso podía suponer que todo se desmoronase para ella.

\- Una mujer cariño, seguramente alguien de la aldea.

El niño pareció quedarse satisfecho y se lo entregó a su padre en cuanto llegó a dónde él estaba. Besó su frente y le prometió que pronto volvería y saldrían de nuevo a jugar. Henry ni si quiera lloró, era un niño muy bueno, listo y comprensivo, tenía demasiada suerte, pensó.

* * *

En aquella ocasión no podía dejar que se acercara al palacio así que se dio toda la prisa que pudo en tomar una decisión para interceptarla en el camino, a tan solo un día de distancia. El caballo de Emma se sobresaltó cuando se apareció delante de ellos. Consiguió controlarlo y después de observarla durante unos segundos se bajó de él y la enfrentó. Ella no había dicho nada. Por el contrario había permanecido en silencio controlando su respiración y poniendo su mejor pose de reina malvada. Se esforzó porque su mirada fuera oscura pero eso no pareció amedrantar a la princesa. Estaba asustada, desde luego, muy asustada. Pero tenía que hacer todo lo posible por proteger a su pequeño, no podía dejar que Emma descubriera que era hijo suyo y se lo arrebatara. Henry era su vida entera, lo mejor que le había pasado jamás. Notó cómo su mirada se paseaba por todo su cuerpo. Eso siempre la había intimidado. Se mantuvo firme.

\- Veo que seguís igual que siempre, majestad. – Le dijo.

Eso no era cierto, pensó, Regina sabía que seguía luciendo igual de joven que siempre, pero desde su último encuentro, los años habían empezado de nuevo a correr sobre ella, parecía que Emma no había roto una maldición sino dos. Algo extraordinario digno de una salvadora.

\- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, querida. Pareces cansada. – Le respondió mirándola de arriba abajo despectivamente.

Y era cierto. Desde su encuentro en la laguna Emma no se había permitido ni comer ni descansar bien. Su aspecto era deprimente, incluso para alguien que no acostumbraba a cuidarlo.

\- ¿Qué hacías en la laguna, Regina? ¿Quién era ese niño? – Le preguntó directamente sin andarse con rodeos. La morena enarcó una ceja. Siempre creyéndose con derechos sobre ella, pensó.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, y respecto a lo otro, solo salí a dar una vuelta.

\- ¿Sigues paseando por la laguna? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida. Regina tragó saliva. No había dejado de acudir allí ni una sola semana. El lugar le recordaba a ella. Esa era la respuesta. En cambio no contestó. - ¿Qué hacías con ese niño? ¿Era de algún aldeano? ¿Le hiciste algún daño? ¿Dónde está?

Demasiadas preguntas que la herían. Siempre todo el mundo presuponía sobre ella, y estaba harta de eso. ¿Por qué su primer pensamiento tenía que ser que ese niño era robado o que fuera a hacerle daño?

\- Ese niño es mi hijo. – Fue la ira lo que habló por ella y el arrepentimiento lo que la invadió en cuanto hubo hablado.

Emma abrió bien los ojos sorprendida. Incluso afectada, le pareció. Aunque ella estaba demasiado ocupada intentando controlar sus propias emociones como para prestar atención a eso. La rubia se quedó noqueada por unos segundos y ella se preparó para enfrentar lo que pudiera decir.

\- ¿Tú hijo? – Le preguntó en estado de shock. La reina soltó una ligera carcajada.

\- ¿Sorprendida, querida?

¿Sorprendida? ¡Claro que estaba sorprendida! ¿Regina tenía un hijo? No, más que sorprendida estaba dolida, le había dolido saber eso y le había dolido pensar que Regina hubiera rehecho su vida, que se hubiera permitido tener un hijo con cualquier otra persona que no fuera ella. Ella había soñado en algún tiempo con darle todo eso y más, y ella simplemente lo había despreciado sin más. La había anulado y la había despreciado. ¿Por qué? ¿Era acaso porque era una mujer? ¿Por qué era la hija de sus mayores enemigos? Se sentía mal, se sentía realmente mal.

\- ¿Quién es el padre?

\- Nadie que pueda preocuparte. - ¿Qué quería decir eso?, pensó Emma.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? No te andes con rodeos, te conozco Regina.

\- ¿Sabes Emma? Me sorprende lo mezquina que eres – Regina hablaba con ironía, gesticulando al son de las palabras como la reina que era – Vuelves aquí después de tantos años porque de repente se te antoja, como la última vez, y haces una serie de preguntas idiotas a las que te crees con derecho a que yo responda. – río en voz alta - ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para aparecer así en mis dominios y exigirme nada? – la amenazó. En realidad no le importaba en absoluto el comportamiento de la princesa y sabía que era ella la que tenía todo el derecho del mundo de reclamarle por lo que le había hecho y no al contrario. Aun así, era la única baza a la que podía jugar.

Y lo consiguió, sin duda. La rubia pensaba que en verdad tenía razón. De repente se sentía de nuevo cortada. Siempre había hecho eso con Regina, siempre había actuado así, como si tuviera derechos sobre ella porque fuera la heredera al trono del reino y ella tan solo una exiliada. Pero no era así. Regina era una persona, como todas las demás, y por más crueldad con la que la hubiera tratado, no tenía derecho a exigirle nada. Debía respetarla, como a una igual.

\- Tienes razón. Me disculpo por eso. Tengo que reconocer que verte en la laguna con ese niño me alteró. Pero no volverá a repetirse. – Regina se cruzó de brazos. Emma tenía la capacidad de ser siempre tan escrupulosamente sincera...no daba pie a que surgieran conflictos, y eso lo hacía todo más difícil.

\- Bien, ahora que lo hemos aclarado todo, vete de aquí. No quiero verte en mis dominios. – Optó ella también por ser sincera. Solo quería que se marchara para que pudiera continuar con su vida.

Emma sonrío un poquito. Siempre tan resueltamente cortante, pensó.

\- Me iré, pero antes me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas. – Regina enarcó una ceja fastidiada – Verás, corren rumores de que la reina...malvada, ya sabes – le costó referirse a ella como tal y eso hizo que el cuerpo de Regina se removiera por dentro. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así? – está tramando algo gordo, un golpe de efecto, ya sabes, de los que traen grandes cambios y tienen graves consecuencias, todo el mundo tiene miedo, y se están movilizando. – Regina abrió bien los ojos sorprendida y divertida a la vez.

Emma pudo verla. No sabía de lo que le hablaba. Su súper-poder nunca fallaba. Bueno, aunque con ella ya le había fallado una vez.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no sabes de qué te hablo?- tenía que asegurarse.

\- ¿Tengo pinta de estar tramando algo? No he hecho nada en 26 años y no voy a hacerlo ahora. Mi hijo es toda mi prioridad en este momento. – No pudo evitar decir ofendida.

A Emma casi le molestaron aquellas palabras. A ella la había desechado pero a aquel niño, cuyo padre no sabía quién era, lo alzaba por encima de todas las cosas. Evidentemente, eran los celos y la rabia los que pensaban por ella.

\- Tengo mi propia opinión con respecto a lo que has estado haciendo estos 26 años, aunque puede que te crea.

\- ¿No me digas? ¿Y qué según tú, he estado haciendo?

\- Fastidiando a gente como yo, por ejemplo. – Regina soltó una carcajada, esta vez sin poder evitarlo y no fingida.

\- Fuiste tú la que me fastidió a mí, querida.

\- No creo que fuera así. Sabías perfectamente que estaba loca por ti, Regina. Desde el primer momento en el que puse un pie en tu palacio. – Regina asintió con la cabeza escuchando atentamente. Tenía razón. Tenía razón en eso y en mucho más. No tenía sentido negar que no sabía de lo que hablaba. Lo sabía perfectamente. Aunque tampoco podía negar, a pesar de tratarse de Emma, que le sorprendió lo sincera y directa que había sido.

\- ¿Y qué si así fuera? – No sabía por qué seguía hablando con ella, en realidad, debía de haberse marchado ya. – No veo en eso ningún mal general a tu reino.

\- No a mi reino, pero si a mis padres. Ya sabes, daños colaterales. – la morena no dijo nada. – Tonta de mí, yo fui quién me dejé usar. – le dijo con rencor. A la reina le dolieron esas palabras y la forma en la que fueron pronunciadas.

\- Bien, si ya lo has dicho todo...- hizo amago de darse la vuelta. No podía soportar más aquel tortuoso encuentro.

\- Espera. – Emma la sujetó por el brazo. El solo contacto hizo que todas las alarmas se dispararan dentro de ambas. Aquello no era sano, para ninguna. ¿Qué necesidad había de alargar más la agonía que estaban sintiendo? – Ese niño... ¿quién es el padre?

\- No es de tu incumbencia. – dijo bruscamente soltándose de su agarre.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada y cuando Emma se dio cuenta de que la reina estaba a punto de hacer lo que siempre hacía, desaparecer, se apresuró a agarrarla por ambos brazos para evitar que lo hiciera.

\- Esta vez no, su majestad. – Le dijo más cerca de lo que debiera de su cara. – Permítame escoltarla hasta su palacio.

Regina se había quedado más bloqueada por su cercanía que por sus palabras. Ni si quiera estaba molesta. Para ella no era divertido, era una tortura y quería que acabase de inmediato.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? No pienso caminar un día entero cuando puedo aparecerme en un instante. – se recompuso - Gracias, princesa, pero no.

\- No es una opción. Dejaras que te escolte o tendrás que llevarme contigo cuando hagas "puff". – No pensaba soltarla. Estaba harta de que siempre desapareciera delante de sus narices.

Barajó sus posibilidades. No pensaba aparecerse con ella en su palacio. Podría atacarla sin hacerle daño pero por alguna extraña razón aquello no entraba dentro de sus opciones. Así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su propuesta. Haría lo que fuera porque se marchara cuanto antes de allí.

\- No pienso caminar y no pienso subir a ese caballo contigo. – le dijo de mala gana.

\- Bien, tú subirás a ese caballo y yo caminaré.

\- ¿Durante un día?

\- Durante un día.

\- Bien. – Y se movió para subir al caballo. Emma la miró ceñuda.

\- Necesito tu palabra de que no harás "puff".

\- Yo no hago "puff" y tienes mi palabra. Lo que sea con que desaparezcas de mi vista.

* * *

Emma caminó durante medio día sin que la reina dijera nada. Estaba en forma pero le estaba resultando más cansado de lo que había esperado. El poco descanso que había tenido en los días anteriores le estaba pasando factura.

\- ¿Estás cansada? – Le preguntó, finalmente.

\- ¿Estás cansada tú, princesa? – Le respondió a su espalda y pudo percibir la burla en la tonalidad de voz.

\- No.

Caminaron durante tres horas más sin cruzar palabra. Regina observaba a Emma mientras avanzaba por debajo de ella. Sus brazos eran más fuertes y había crecido, mucho de hecho. Ya no era una jovencita, ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha. Y podía notar cómo su paso había aminorado. La contrariaba verla sufrir solo porque estaba llena de cabezonería absurda. Detuvo el caballo y descendió de él.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes? – Preguntó Emma al notar el tirón.

\- Descansaremos ahora. – sancionó sin mirarla.

\- Creía que no estabas cansada y querías llegar cuanto antes.

\- Yo no, pero tú sí. Y no me importa cuánto te hagas la dura conmigo, no pienso ser responsable de una muerte real cerca de mis dominios. Eso desataría una guerra civil y es lo último que deseo.

Regina se acomodó en el prado y soltó el caballo para que pastara a sus anchas y descansara. Emma asintió satisfecha y se sentó a su lado.

\- Una guerra civil es lo último que el reino necesita en estos momentos. – Murmuró. Sus palabras consiguieron captar la atención de la reina.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó intrigada. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo las conversaciones con Emma siempre le habían estimulado.

\- Acabo de venir de Camelot, llevamos luchando un año contra los ogros allí – aquello sorprendió a Regina que se inquietó nada más imaginar a Emma luchando en una guerra – la guerra avanza y es imposible pararla. Muchos grupos de humanos se han unido a ellos y el rey Arturo no tiene suficientes aliados para hacerles frente. De momento hemos conseguido contenerlos, pero no estoy segura de lo que aguantarán. Necesitan hombres y alianzas para poder luchar.

\- Mmm...- intentó visualizar al rey - el rey Arturo era capaz...un idiota que no veía más allá de sus narices, pero un buen rey. – Meditó recordando tiempos pasados.

\- Lo es. Pero Camelot es un reino pequeño y aislado y la traición de Lancelot y la ejecución de Ginebra...muchos reinos no vieron con buenos ojos aquello.

\- ¿Tú sí?

La princesa encogió sus hombros.

\- Arturo fue traicionado por su mejor amigo y la persona que más amaba. Tal vez se volvió loco, tal vez cometió un error...pero aun así siguió siendo un buen gobernante y su reino siempre ha sido próspero. Los ogros encontraron el sitio idóneo por dónde penetrar. Como te he dicho, los reyes le quitaron su apoyo y deshicieron sus alianzas cuando pasó aquello. Cada día mueren más personas y las defensas cada vez están más débiles. Es cuestión de tiempo que el reino caiga y los ogros avancen. – Regina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué tus padres no lo apoyan? – Emma sonrío irónicamente.

\- Mis padres están demasiado obsesionados contigo y tus amenazas pasadas como para pasar página y darse cuenta de que sus mayores amenazas no vienen de ti si no de esa guerra.

\- Oh...

\- Es por eso que estoy aquí. Los reyes del reino están preocupados, piensan que estás tramando algo porque hace mucho que no has hecho nada...ya sabes...malo. – suspiró sonoramente - Me temo que los rumores no son ciertos...por mucho que desconfíe de ti, no me pareces una persona muy centrada en la labor de llevar a cabo una venganza. – Regina asintió.

\- Supones bien. No es ese mi deseo ahora mismo. – La rubia sonrío un poquito.

\- ¿Ahora mismo? – Regina también sonrío. Era increíble que Emma pudiera entenderla tan bien como para permitirse bromear con ella en algo así. Asintió satisfecha.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? Con...el asunto de la guerra.

Realmente ese era un tema que le preocupaba. No le gustaba la idea de que su hijo viviera en tiempos de guerra. Era demasiado pequeño y demasiado frágil como para vivir algo así. Y no es que ella contara con muchas amistades. De hecho, con ninguna. Estaba segura de que si una guerra comenzaba la primera afectada sería ella. Por unas u otras razones. Y no quería que eso sucediera. Haría cualquier cosa por su hijo. Incluso aliarse con la mismísima Blancanieves. Pensó para sí.

\- Espero que cuando vuelva mis padres entren en razón y me permitan llevarme nuestras tropas a Camelot. – La reina frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Vas a ir a la guerra?

\- Es lo que debo hacer, sí. – Aquella idea no le gustaba nada a la morena. Asintió ligeramente aunque la oscuridad no se fue de sus ojos.

\- ¿Y si no te creen? – Emma suspiró de nuevo.

\- No lo sé...como te he dicho, es cuestión de tiempo que la guerra nos salpique.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato. Finalmente, Regina meditó por unos instantes antes de hablar.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?

\- ¿Cómo? – Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a las dos por igual.

Pero desde la órbita de la reina, ninguna de ellas quería una guerra. Lo cual las colocaba a ambas, irónicamente, en el mismo bando.

\- Yo tampoco quiero una guerra. La seguridad de mi hijo es lo primero para mí. Y si eso pasara...bueno...estoy segura de que la primera afectada sería yo. – se volvió para mirarla a los ojos - Es muy pequeño, Emma. No quiero que le pase nada malo.

Emma la miró e incluso sintiendo celos por ese pequeño al que ni siquiera conocía, sabía que Regina era sincera. Tanto como para tragarse su orgullo, que sabía que tenía, su rencor y sus principios para protegerlo. Aquello la conmovió y consiguió ablandarla un poco. Aunque realmente no se estaba comportando como había imaginado en sus sueños una y otra vez. De repente, no había podido tratarla mal, a pesar de que eso era lo que había pensado hacer. Tratarla de igual forma en la que ella la trató años atrás. Pero ahora...solo era una madre intentando proteger a su hijo. Emma asintió.

\- Bueno...lo ideal sería que mi madre y tú firmaseis una tregua, colaboraseis en la guerra de Camelot y firmaseis una alianza para proteger al reino en el caso de que la guerra llegara hasta aquí. Eso nos libraría de una guerra civil y reforzaría nuestras defensas. – Emma dijo aquello con tono irónico pero Regina la ignoró y asintió satisfecha.

\- Estaría dispuesta a hacer algo así.

\- ¿Cómo? – Aquel día definitivamente debía ser un sueño. Uno en el que la Regina que vivía en sus sueños se había hecho realidad.

\- Ya me has oído. No pienso repetirlo.

\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a firmar una alianza con Blancanieves? – La reina asintió. – Esto es increíble. De repente presiento que el mayor problema de este reino son mis padres y no la reina malvada como todo el mundo piensa.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír a la morena. No había dejado de ser la muchacha expresiva, jovial e impulsiva que recordaba.

\- Solo lo hago por...

\- Por la seguridad de tu hijo, sí. Aun así me sigue pareciendo increíble que estés dispuesta a acceder a algo así. – Regina se encogió de hombros. En realidad no sabía qué decir. - ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – le preguntó, de nuevo para asegurarse.

\- No. – Espetó ofuscada. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetírselo? Definitivamente era una idiota.

\- Lo siento. – se excusó con media sonrisa. Eso confirmó a Regina que seguía siendo la misma persona a la que había perseguido tiempo atrás. – Solo es...que me cuesta aceptarlo. Bien, puedo solucionar eso. Si me firmas una diligencia dirigida a mis padres con tu firma, podré probar delante de ellos y todo el consejo que tus intenciones son ciertas. Así quizás tengamos una oportunidad de que me crean. – Le dijo con entusiasmo. La reina sonrío.

\- Puedo hacer eso.

\- Aunque sería mucho mejor que me acompañaras tú misma...

\- Ni lo sueñes. No pienso abandonar mi palacio.

\- Es curioso, recuerdo que antes lo abandonabas a hurtadillas a menudo.

\- Las cosas han cambiado.

\- Ya veo. – Dijo Emma. Y por alguna razón su gesto se volvió triste.

Antes de que ninguna pudiera decir más nada al respecto ambas se pusieron en marcha de nuevo.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que podría dejar que nos aparecieras a las dos en tu palacio.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños, querida. No pisaras mi palacio.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Se quejó Emma.

\- Porque no y punto.

\- ¿Y cómo diablos vas a entregarme la diligencia?

\- Esperaras fuera mientras yo la redacto y uno de mis guardas te la entregará firmada de mi puño y letra.

\- ¿En serio Regina?

\- En serio, princesa. Y es su majestad para ti.

* * *

 **Bueno...¿qué os ha parecido? Se están comportando civilizadamente...**

 **Os recuerdo que este fic tiene solo 10 capítulos, por lo que estamos justo en la mitad.**

 **Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo. Tengo que decir que a mi me parece muy bonito...y ya averiguareis por qué. Regina ha cometido errores pero tendrá que corregirlos...veremos...y Emma...pues ya veis que la pobre no puede resistirse...se le nubla la mente...veremos también...**

 **Gracias por seguir y comentar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Relaciones diplomáticas**

Cuando salieron del bosque y vio a lo lejos el castillo suspiró aliviada. Regina río a su espalda pero no pudo verlo. Aquel esfuerzo había conseguido agotarla por completo. Cuando llegaron a las puertas los guardias las recibieron. La reina se bajó del caballo con majestuosidad y la miró divertida.

\- Espera aquí, te aseguro que no tardaré mucho.

\- ¿En serio vas a dejarme aquí?

\- Sí. – Y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

\- ¡Regina! – consiguió de nuevo que se voltease para mirarla por encima del hombro. Ahora estaba en su terreno. Y se notaba. – Estoy cansada y no recuerdo la última vez que me llevé algo a la boca.

\- Pues acampa, querida. Diré en las cocinas que te traigan algo de comer.

Emma apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. A veces despertaba tanta ira dentro de ella que simplemente la mataría. Aunque sabía que no sería capaz de eso. En realidad, preferiría gastar su frustración haciéndole el amor. Por mucho que se lo hubiera negado, así era.

No había conseguido olvidarla. Ahora estaba más que segura. Regina despertaba en ella mucho más que deseo y mucho más que pasión. Seguía siendo algo inalcanzable para ella y eso la frustraba y la tentaba. Se había jurado a sí misma que si alguna vez volvía a cruzársela en su camino la trataría de igual forma que ella la trató. Pero las cosas no eran tan simples. Todo lo que había pensado, todo lo que había imaginado hacer por años, todo se esfumó en el instante en que volvió a verla en aquel claro. Estaba más hermosa que como la recordaba. Su jovialidad y la forma en la que sonreía era algo nuevo que no había visto de ella. Y le había gustado. ¿Por qué no había podido ser así con ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que tratarla de esa forma?

Era algo complicado el pensamiento que tenía. Por un lado, intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que Regina no sentía nada por ella. Que solo la había usado como ella misma le había dicho tiempo atrás. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que eso no podía ser. Le gritaba, más bien, que eso no podía ser. Ella había estado allí en el momento en que se habían besado. Había estado con ella mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. Se estremeció nada más rememorarlo. Era imposible que lo que había experimentado fuese fingido. Y eso la confundía bastante y no la ayudaba nada. Porque por mucho que intentaba convencerse de que Regina jamás se fijaría en ella, lo cierto era que en su interior aún tenía viva la llama de la esperanza. De hecho, nunca había conseguido apagarla, y eso la mortificaba. Todo era demasiado confuso de nuevo y aquello solo conseguiría traerle sufrimiento, estaba segura. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Debía concentrarse en solucionar aquel asunto de la guerra.

Si Regina estaba dispuesta a colaborar como le había dicho...aquello era...bueno, aquello era simplemente lo mejor que le podía pasar al reino. Aún no podía creerlo y estaba segura de que nadie lo haría. Pero lo único que le importaba en aquellos momentos es que las intenciones de la reina fueran sinceras. Después tendría tiempo de preocuparse por cómo se tomarían el asunto sus padres, y qué les parecía, aunque se temía saber la respuesta a ese problema. De igual manera tendría que tomar las cosas por partes, y en aquel momento el mayor de sus problemas eran su agotamiento y sus tripas.

Comenzó a alejarse de los guardias que la vigilaban en la puerta y a caminar en círculos para matar el tiempo. En una de esas vueltas vio a un hombre mayor salir de palacio con un niño en brazos. Se paró y lo observó mejor. Juraría que lo había visto antes pero no estaba segura. Y el niño...el niño debía ser el hijo de Regina. Tragó saliva y comenzó a acercarse a ellos. El hombre le sonreía cariñosamente sin quitarle la vista de encima y el niño parecía divertido observándola también.

\- Hola. – Saludó cuando se encontró con ellos.

\- Princesa. – El anciano hizo una reverencia y el niño soltó unas palmaditas y enseño sus dientes. Algo que la hizo sonreír por inercia.

\- Este debe ser el joven príncipe. – Dijo con voz tonta dirigiéndose al niño. - ¿Cómo os llamáis?

\- Su nombre es Henry, mi señora. – Contestó el orgulloso abuelo en su lugar. – Y creo que está contento de veros. No acostumbra a ver a mucha gente. – comentó.

\- Oh, pues a mí también me alegra conocerlo. – Le respondió y acercó una de sus manos torpemente hasta el niño para acariciar su mejilla. Éste hizo una mueca. No pareció gustarle aquel gesto y agitó su mano en señal de desacuerdo. – Wow...creo que eso no le ha gustado. – se dirigió al hombre avergonzada - Tiene el mismo carácter que su madre. – Se le escapó y el anciano no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. En realidad, tenía razón, nadie podría negar que era hijo de su hija.

\- La reina me ha pedido que te traiga algo de comida pero creo que es mucho mejor que entres y descanses un poco.

De repente los ojos de Emma comenzaron a brillar y sintió deseos de abrazar a aquel hombre. Sabía que eso no iba a agradarle a Regina pero francamente le daba igual. Aun recordaba lo esponjosas que eran las camas en aquel palacio. Ambos comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro.

\- La reina me ha contado lo de ese acuerdo, y debo decir que no hay nada que pueda alegrarme más que eso llegara a producirse. – Emma asintió satisfecha.

\- A mí también me alegraría muchísimo. Creo que es lo mejor que podría pasarle al reino.

\- ¿Es cierto que la guerra en Camelot está fuera de control? – se interesó preocupado. El niño se entretenía mirando a un lado y a otro a través de los pasillos. Parecía ignorarlos.

\- Sí, es cierto. Me temo que si no hacemos algo pronto podría extenderse hasta este reino. Los ogros son poderosos, y creo que haríamos mal en subestimarlos.

\- Créame cuando le digo, princesa, que los ogros son un enemigo muy peligroso para todos nosotros. Me vi obligado a participar en las guerras que consiguieron expulsarlos de este reino, y aunque muchos se confiaron, sé lo mucho que nos costó vencerlos, y sabía que la calma solo era momentánea. Solo hasta que consiguieran recomponerse.

Llegaron a las cocinas en donde habían preparado la mesa para la princesa.

\- Mmm...huele genial. – Se sentó de inmediato entusiasmada ante el gran plato de puchero que tenía delante de ella. Su estómago rugió impaciente.

\- Comida. – La vocecita del niño la sacó de su trance.

Lo siento, majestad, Henry adora la comida por encima de todas las cosas. Incluso si ya ha comido. – Le dijo su abuelo al niño expresivamente pero eso no consiguió que dejara de mirar el plato de Emma y que siguiera abriendo y cerrando su pequeña manita. La rubia sonrío enternecida. Podía entenderlo, a ella también le gustaba la comida.

\- ¿Tiene suficientes dientes como para comer carne?

\- Eso me temo. Fue un niño precoz en ese sentido, a los tres meses ya comenzó a salirle el primero. – Emma sonrío.

\- ¿Henry quieres venir conmigo y probar esto? – Se dirigió al niño con una sonrisa. – Tiene buena pinta. – lo tentó.

\- El niño soltó un chillido y alzó sus brazos hacia ella. Era buena señal, la idea le había gustado.

Emma se levantó y lo cogió de los brazos de su abuelo.

\- Lo siento, majestad. – Dijo apenado el hombre.

\- Oh no se preocupe, me cae bien. – Le comentó con jovialidad mientras se sentaba de nuevo a la mesa. – Puedes llamarme Emma.

\- Emma. – Repitió el niño y todos allí sonrieron. – Emma – Volvió a repetir.

\- Sí, yo soy Emma y tú Henry.

\- ¡Emma! – Repetía divertido.

En esas estaban cuando el ruido de unos tacones irrumpió en las cocinas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Regina no lo podía creer, traicionada por su propio padre. Desde luego había hecho bien en no contarle la verdad a nadie. Estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera oyó los gritos entusiastas de su hijo cuando avanzaba por el pasillo. Por eso cuando asomó por la puerta se quedó un poco parada al verlo en brazos de Emma y a ambos riendo animadamente.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo ofuscada dirigiéndose a su padre pero no se movió de su sitio.

\- Mamá. – La llamó el niño pero ella no se volteó a mirarlo.

\- ¿Papá? – Preguntó Emma en voz alta sorprendida por aquel descubrimiento. ¿Aquel hombre era el padre de Regina?

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y avanzó hasta ella para coger a su hijo mientras su padre se disculpaba bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia. El niño la abrazó de inmediato y se sintió segura cuando volvió a sentirlo en sus brazos. Emma la observaba sorprendida y creyó saber por qué. Miró a su padre y suspiró. El hombre entendió aquella mirada y se retiró discretamente.

\- Creí haberte dicho que te quedases fuera.

\- Lo siento, tenía hambre y...estaba exhausta y...ese hombre me invitó a entrar...bueno, ese hombre que resulta ser tu padre...- se trababa con sus propias palabras. Realmente no se esperaba descubrir aquello.

\- Emma. – Le dijo su hijo sonriendo señalando a la rubia.

Abrió bien los ojos para mirarlo. Su corazón dio un vuelco en ese mismo instante y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Emma sonreía orgullosa por la inteligencia de aquel niño. La morena carraspeó cuando consiguió reaccionar.

\- Sí, Emma cariño. – Su voz era suave cuando le hablaba a él. Eso le gustaba a Emma. – Es una princesa y tiene que marcharse ya.

\- Emma es una princesa como Henry. – Dijo. Y eran las primeras grandes palabras que Emma escuchaba de él. Se sorprendió por la solvencia con la que pronunciaba.- Tiene hambre. – la señaló. Regina tragó saliva.

\- Lo sé cariño, por eso le he servido la comida. Pero después debe marcharse.

\- Henry también tiene hambre. – Emma enarcó una ceja divertida, expectante más bien, por ver cómo se las veía con su hijo la reina.

\- Es "Yo también tengo hambre", cariño. – Lo corrigió. – Y no es correcto que molestes a Emma mientras come. Vamos, despídete de ella.

-¡No! – Se quejó el pequeño y Regina tragó saliva. Henry era un chico muy bueno, pero cuando se enfadaba...cuando se enfadaba podía ser realmente cabezota hasta que conseguía lo que quería.

\- No me importa que coma conmigo. – Intervino Emma.

\- Ese no es el punto. Él ya ha comido. – Dijo más para su hijo que para ella – y no comerá más hasta esta noche.

\- ¡No! ¡Tengo hambre! – Se quejó de nuevo y apretó los ojos para intentar llorar.

Miró a Emma con ojitos de cordero degollado y la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse coaccionada. Miró de nuevo a Regina a la que no le quedó más remedio que claudicar. Sabía que su hijo armaría un gran estruendo si no se lo permitía. Y eso era lo último que quería en aquellos momentos. Se lo entregó de nuevo a Emma y enseguida se abrazó a ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al presenciar aquella escena. Todo era demasiado extraño y ella se sentía demasiado nerviosa como para poder asimilarlo. Tal vez aquella no era la palabra. Tal vez se sintiera mal. Tal vez tenía un nudo en el estómago desde que había visto a Emma con Henry en sus brazos. Ella era su madre tanto como ella. Y se sentía tremendamente mal por haberla privado de aquel derecho, por haber privado a su propio hijo de una de sus madres. Pero tenía miedo. Tenía demasiado miedo a perderlo. Henry era todo lo que tenía. Lo era todo para ella y no había nada que amase más en aquel mundo.

Si Emma descubría que era hijo suyo...no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría. Se retiró de la mesa para mantenerse en un segundo plano. Aunque no les quitó un ojo de encima. Emma la miraba de vez en cuando buscando que fuera cómplice de ella en algunos momentos. Aunque no se dio por aludida. Dejó que se defendiera sola. Era torpe y se notaba que no había interactuado con muchos bebés. Pero aun así, Henry parecía adorarla y aquello era algo que le producía un profundo malestar. Pesar más bien. Le dolía tener que presenciar aquello. Aunque sabía bien que era algo que ella misma se había buscado. No podía culpar a nadie más.

* * *

Había sido difícil quitarse a Henry de encima. No podía negarlo, aquel niño era adorable, a diferencia de su madre, que había estado observándolos de mala gana toda la tarde. Aquella mujer era una insensible, no sabía cómo Henry podía adorarla tanto. Aunque también lo entendía en aquel aspecto, ella tampoco podía resistirse por muy malhumorada que fuera. Incluso le gustaba aquella parte de reina malvada. Le parecía sexy porque sabía que solo era una fachada. Estaba convencida de que detrás de ella había mucho más. Puede que tiempo atrás lo hubiese dudado. Pero no después de ver cómo y en qué forma trataba a su hijo. Eso no era propio de una reina malvada. Si no de una mujer entregada totalmente al amor y al cuidado de una criatura. Verla en aquella tesitura hacía que su corazón se resintiese aún más si cabía.

\- He mandado preparar una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Puedes quedarte ahí y partir mañana temprano. – Emma se volteó nada más escucharla.

\- ¿Henry ya está dormido? – Preguntó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Realmente se había encariñado con aquel pequeño. A Regina pareció cogerle por sorpresa aquella pregunta, a juzgar por la descomposición de su cara. Aunque se recompuso con facilidad. Siempre lo hacía.

\- Así es y mañana partirás temprano antes de que él despierte. – Eso era una orden. Una orden cruel que no entendía.

\- ¿No puedo despedirme?

\- Es un niño y mañana cuando despierte ya se habrá olvidado de ti. Para él solo eres como un juguete. – El corazón de la reina se estremeció cuando dijo aquello. No sabía por qué se estaba comportando así, solo que no podía claudicar.

\- Eso no es cierto, ha dicho que esperaba verme mañana cuando despertase. – Su voz de reproche era infantil. Parecía tomarse sus palabras a broma. La reina puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró acercándose a ella que permanecía delante de la chimenea de la sala.

\- Solo es un niño, Emma y tienes cosas más importantes que hacer mañana. – Suavizó su tono.

\- Sí, pero...

\- No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a él. – Sus nervios la traicionaron y acabó por hablarle de forma cortante. Realmente todo aquello la alteraba.

Emma se quedó un poco sorprendida por aquella reacción. Ella no quería hacerle nada malo al niño y sintió como si Regina quisiera protegerlo de ella.

\- No tengo intención de hacerle nada malo a tu hijo, yo solo...

\- Me da igual cuáles sean tus intenciones. No volverás a acercarte a él y punto. Mañana te marcharás temprano y te olvidaras de nosotros. No quiero que esto salga de aquí.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Nadie lo sabe. Si se enterasen muchos de los que quieren hacerme daño vendrían a buscarme y encontrarían en Henry el medio más fácil de hacerlo. Todo el mundo me odia, no puedo permitir que nada le pase. – Su voz sonó desesperada. Sus palabras eran sinceras. Era lo que pensaba. Ese era otro de los motivos por los que se había empeñado en mantenerlo en secreto.

\- Hey, hey, tranquila...- Emma alzó sus manos para tocarla pero la morena se retiró un poco para impedirlo. La rubia se dio cuenta de su incomodidad y de la cercanía que había propiciado y las bajó de nuevo. – Lo siento, yo solo quería...- comenzó con torpeza pero pensó que en realidad no valía la pena. – Nadie va a hacerle daño a tu hijo, puedes estar tranquila. – Eso fue una promesa.

\- Me quedaría más tranquila si fueras capaz de guardarlo en secreto.

\- Es lo que haré si así lo deseas. Pero te aseguro que nada malo va a pasarle. – Emma fue firme y cuando Regina la miró a los ojos quiso creerla.

Quiso creer que nada malo le pasaría a Henry porque ella le ayudaría a protegerlo. Quiso creer que ella lo protegería. Quiso creer que ella tomaría esa responsabilidad. Aunque aquello solo fuese un sueño momentáneo. Para Emma Henry no era nada. Se olvidaría de él en cuanto saliese por las puertas de su palacio y todo seguiría igual que siempre. Seguirían solos como lo habían estado todos aquellos años. Dentro de su burbuja. No era que le molestase, era lo que había querido. Sin embargo, la presencia de Emma estaba haciendo que se cuestionase muchas de sus decisiones pasadas. Todo lo que había pasado había conseguido confundirla. Demasiadas emociones para las que no estaba preparada. Sí, era solo eso, debía estar confundida porque todo había pasado demasiado rápido. No se había preparado para ello. Se convenció a sí misma.

\- Es tarde, deberíamos retirarnos.

\- Eh, claro. – Emma se había quedado mirándola fijamente y eso la incomodaba.

\- Buenas noches. – Le dijo y de inmediato dejó la sala.

\- Buenas noches, Regina. – Susurró la rubia sin que la reina llegara a enterarse.

* * *

Se marchó bien temprano a la mañana siguiente como había prometido. El padre de Regina fue quien la despidió. Le pidió al hombre que le dijera a la reina que volvería lo antes posible con las nuevas noticias y se marchó sin más. Tenía un largo camino por delante hasta llegar a la aldea.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver cómo todo el mundo se agolpó alrededor de su caballo nada más verla aparecer. Descendió preocupada y pronto una sofocada Mérida la abrazó por el cuello. Ella se quejó un poco, la suavidad nunca había sido el punto fuerte de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Te han secuestrado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? – Mulán apareció tras ella también con cara de preocupación. Aunque sus fracciones se relajaron cuando la vio sana y salva.

\- Hey, tranquila. Solo estuve dando un paseo y ejerciendo como embajadora diplomática. – dijo orgullosa, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja pero con la intención de tranquilizarlos a todos.

\- ¿Entonces estás bien? ¿Nadie te ha hecho daño? – Negó divertida y llevó a ambas aparte para poder compartir con ellas las buenas nuevas.

Se mostraron satisfechas, como había esperado. Sabía que si ella confiaba en Regina ellas lo harían también sin cuestionarla. El mayor de sus problemas estaba aún por llegar, esa había sido la parte más sencilla en realidad.

* * *

Partieron de la aldea a la mañana siguiente bien temprano y no podía negar que en aquella ocasión el camino se le hizo aún más largo que la última vez. Pensó en Regina a menudo y en lo fácil que era para ella moverse de un lado a otro gracias a su magia. Por un momento deseó tener magia también.

Su cuerpo se relajó considerablemente al ver el palacio de sus padres a lo lejos. Fueron de inmediato recibidas y ambos la abrazaron con alegría al verla y comprobar que nada le había sucedido. Les pidió a sus amigas que la dejaran sola con sus padres para que pudieran hablar en privado. Cerró la puerta nada más se marcharon y suspiró profundamente para intentar relajarse ante lo que tenía que decir.

Soltó de un tirón la conversación que había tenido con Regina bajo la horrorizada mirada de ambos.

\- Aquí está la diligencia. – Les mostró la carta que Regina había firmado. Su padre suspiró y se tapó los ojos al ver que lo que había contado era cierto. Tuvo que sentarse para recomponerse. Su madre, sin embargo, tenía los ojos bien abiertos como si no pudiera dar crédito ante lo que estaba diciendo.

\- No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, Emma. – Comenzó en tono acusativo. - ¿No te das cuenta? Solo se trata de una artimaña más de Regina para llevarnos al terreno que ella quiere. – Estaba histérica.

\- Eso no es cierto. Regina tiene ahora razones de peso para colaborar en esta contienda que nos incumbe a todos. Y es mucho más consciente del verdadero peligro que vosotros si no lográis entender que una alianza entre ambas reinas es lo que este reino necesita. – Blanca estaba horrorizada. Su cara había cogido cierto color.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué razones son esas? – Por supuesto que no pasaría por alto aquel punto.

\- Ese no es el caso, madre. Lo importante aquí es que Regina está dispuesta a colaborar con este reino y esta es la prueba de ello. – Volvió a restregarle la carta en su cara. Su padre alargó la mano en silencio y ella se la dio para que pudiera leerla.

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo... ¿Charming puedes creerlo? – su padre leía atentamente la diligencia. Su ceño estaba fruncido. – Di algo, por favor. – Le pidió Blanca.

El rey suspiró cuando acabó de leer. Miró a su esposa y después a su hija.

\- ¿Y bien? – Le insistió Blanca. - ¿No piensas decir nada? – Emma la miró ceñuda. La forma que tenía de no escuchar a nadie que no compartiera sus mismos pensamientos la sacaba de quicio. Esa era una de las razones por la que siempre se había sentido anulada y frustrada.

\- Lo que Regina escribe es razonable, Blanca. – Le dijo con serenidad.

\- ¿Cómo? No puedo creerlo. – Se movió histérica por la sala del consejo. – Esto es increíble. – Murmuraba.

\- Blanca, tiene un hijo. – Aquello sorprendió a madre e hija por igual. La primera abrió bien los ojos y la segunda se volteó noqueada.

\- ¿Regina tiene un hijo? - ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Si ella misma le había pedido que le guardara el secreto! Pensó ofuscada. Había cometido el error de no leer la diligencia pero de repente sentía deseos de hacerlo. Su padre asintió con cara de circunstancias a la pregunta de su madre y ella arrancó la carta de sus manos para poder leerla. – No puedo creerlo...- comenzó a leer - esto es increíble...- comentó mientras avanzaba - ... inconcebible... – su tono era de histeria total - ¿pero qué se ha pensado que tiene el derecho de ningunearnos? – Dijo alterada cuando terminó.

\- Blanca...- su padre sonaba diplomático, estaba claro que no pensaba lo mismo que ella. Esa podía ser una baza que podría usar a su favor. – Regina siempre ha sido irónica y desde hace años estamos enfrentados. Es normal que no sea simpática en esa carta. Pero lo que dice es razonable. Y sea cual sea el motivo por el que está dispuesta a claudicar lo importante es que está siendo sensata. Debemos al menos considerar su propuesta. – Emma frunció el ceño. Ella no hubiera dicho lo mismo. Aunque le valía.

\- Esto es absurdo, yo misma le hablé de la guerra contra los ogros que se estaba librando en Camelot. Yo misma la alerté de lo que pasaría si no tomábamos medidas al respecto. Y ella me creyó. –espetó – aceptó tragarse años de rencor y su propio orgullo por el bien de todos nosotros. ¿Por qué vosotros no podéis hacer lo mismo?

\- Esto es increíble. – Volvió a repetir Blancanieves. - ¿Acaso te ha hechizado con algún tipo de conjuro? – de repente la escrutó de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Regina no es lo importante aquí. No es la amenaza aquí. El reino es lo importante, salvarnos a todos es lo importante. – Dijo cabreada en un tono más elevado que el que solía usar.

\- No puedo creer que mi propia hija se ponga en mi contra. ¿Ya has olvidado todo el daño que nos hizo?

\- ¡Eso es parte del pasado! – explotó. - ¡Un pasado que ya ha quedado atrás y que te empeñas en arrastrar cada día! No te das cuenta que hay cosas más importantes que ese miedo irracional que tienes hacia Regina.

\- Yo no le tengo miedo. Tengo miedo por vosotros. Por ti. Por mi familia.

\- Ella ya no quiere destruirnos madre.

\- Ella nos amenazó a todos.

\- ¡Eso fue hace muchos años y jamás ha hecho nada en contra nuestra!

\- ¡Pero lo hará en cuanto tenga oportunidad!

\- ¡Es que no te das cuenta, madre! ¡Toda tu vida se ha basado en eso! Puede que Regina tenga su parte de culpa en todo lo que nos ha pasado pero tú también la tienes. ¡Te has pasado la vida intentando sobreprotegerme de algo que ya no existía! Siempre ignoraste mis deseos porque estabas convencida de que lo que tú pensabas era lo mejor para mí. ¡Pero no fue así, madre! Toda mi vida he sido desgraciada. Siempre me he sentido en una prisión y en este punto sinceramente no veo en qué dicta mi vida de la de la propia Regina. Incluso puedo sentirme identificada con ella. – Las fracciones de su cara mostraban dolor y sus ojos estaban brillantes.

Ninguno de sus dos progenitores podía dar crédito a lo que estaban escuchando. Ambos la miraban con la boca entreabierta. Hubo un silencio prolongado en el que nadie dijo nada hasta que ella volvió a romperlo.

\- Esto no es sobre nosotros. Si no lo hacéis por mí hacedlo por vuestro reino. Os aseguro que si no lo hacéis todos pagaremos las consecuencias. He visto la guerra con mis propios ojos, sé de lo que hablo. – Sancionó ahora intentando recobrar el control.

Ambos se habían quedado sin palabras, pero su padre era el que más apenado se mostraba por lo que acababa de revelar. Se relamió los labios como hacía siempre que reflexionaba y se levantó para mirarla con decisión.

\- Siento si alguna vez te hemos hecho sentirte de esa forma, Emma. No puedo hacer nada para corregir nuestros errores pero créeme cuando te digo que te considero la persona más capaz que pisa este reino. Confío en tu palabra y creo en ti. Puede que me cueste un poco aceptar que esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer pero se hará como tú digas. – Blanca lo miró con la boca abierta pero no dijo nada. – Escribiré una carta a Regina para comunicarle que estamos de acuerdo con esa alianza y fijaremos una fecha para la firma de un tratado antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Su cuerpo se relajó un poco. No se sentía mejor que antes de decir todo aquello pero al menos había conseguido algo bueno. Asintió y su padre posó una de sus manos con cariño sobre su hombro. Miró a su mujer rogando para que reaccionara y ésta asintió avergonzada. No dijo nada pero para Emma fue suficiente. Aquello era más de lo que habría esperado.

* * *

Los dejó solos de inmediato en cuanto su padre hubo redactado la carta. Era evidente que necesitaban tener una conversación sobre lo que había pasado. Y ella necesitaba relajarse. Cerró la puerta de sus habitaciones y enseguida se dirigió hacia el baño. El agua estaba preparada. Se deshizo de sus ropas con cansancio y se metió dentro. Le gustaba bañarse desnuda. Veía absurdo tener que usar camisón para hacerlo. Sus músculos se relajaron en seguida y con la relajación de su cuerpo vino también la de su mente. Había sido duro pero lo había conseguido. Y se sentía satisfecha por ello. Debía volver de inmediato al palacio de Regina para comunicarle las nuevas noticias. Suspiró al pensar en ello. Quería hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas pero los largos viajes la habían dejado demasiado cansada. El solo hecho de pensar que al día siguiente debía partir de nuevo la incomodaba. Si tan solo pudiera cerrar los ojos y aparecerse al lado de Regina...

* * *

 **Bueno...¿impresiones? Lo sé...lo sé...Regina es un poco cruel...pero tiene sus razones ¿no?**

 **Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Love Girl" y "Alexis" parece que vuestras suposiciones pueden hacerse realidad jaja...esa frase...Y hay por ahí algunos comentarios más que acertaron en lo que pueda pasar en un futuro próximo...veremos...**

 **Aquí dejo el capítulo 7...esto se acerca al final...que no será precipitado (creo, vosotros juzgaréis)...los capítulos son largos...en la línea de los demás...**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo... ;)**

 **Gracias por seguir y comentar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Esa extraña sensación**

 _Si tan solo pudiera cerrar los ojos y aparecerse al lado de Regina..._

La reina se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido en el interior de su habitación. Dejó el balcón y se apresuró a entrar para ver quién estaba ahí. Su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarse con Emma totalmente desnuda y mojada en medio de la estancia.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – No pudo evitar cabrearse. Fue lo único que pudo hacer para distraerse de la situación que se le había presentado.

La rubia hizo un intento por taparse pero era inútil. Estaba asustada y desubicada y su cuerpo temblaba. Regina movió su mano y apareció una manta a sus pies.

\- Cúbrete. – Imaginaba que aquello no había sido algo casual o voluntario.

\- Re... Regina yo...lo siento no sé...no sé qué...- miró a su alrededor y la miró a ella como si aún no pudiera creerse en donde estaba. Regina la observó con atención. - ...estaba...yo estaba...y... – gesticulaba torpemente mientras intentaba darle alguna explicación a dónde se encontraba de repente.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Intentó ayudarla porque creía saber lo que había pasado. Por mucho que le molestase aquella intromisión no podía desaparecerla sin más.

\- En...en mi habitación, estaba dándome un baño y de...de repente...- Si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra forma, puede que le hubiera divertido ver a la rubia tan perturbada por haber dejado salir por fin su magia.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- ¿Cómo? – la rubia la miró y se sonrojó. Ella suspiró. No sabía si quería saber esa respuesta.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando pasó esto? – La señaló.

\- Estaba...pensaba en lo bueno que sería cerrar los ojos y aparecer a tu lado... – el cuerpo de Regina se estremeció – pensaba...yo...hablé con mis padres, ellos aceptaron el traro y pensaba en partir al día siguiente pero me sentía demasiado cansada y...- se apresuró en explicarse.

\- Suficiente. - Sus palabras la decepcionaron un poco.

Se armó de paciencia y se sentó en el borde de su cama sin mirarla. Suspiró.

\- Verás Emma es muy sencillo...deseaste aparecer a mi lado y tu magia te trajo aquí. Así de simple.

\- ¿Magia? Yo no tengo magia. – Le dijo conmocionada aún sin moverse del sitio.

\- Sí que la tienes, puedo sentirla en tu interior. – Y además había comprobado que así era. Pero eso no se lo diría. – Eres producto del amor verdadero, la magia es sumamente poderosa en ti.

\- Pero yo...yo no tengo magia...

\- Puede que no se haya manifestado hasta ahora, Emma. Pero la tienes. Está dentro de ti. – La rubia no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. - Será mejor que te pongas algo seco si no quieres enfermar. El sur en esta época es mucho más frío que el norte. – La miró pero Emma no reaccionó. - ¡Vamos muévete! No quiero tenerte más tiempo desnuda en mi habitación. – Le regañó, y Emma por fin reaccionó avergonzada.

Se metió en el baño de Regina, el cual ya conocía. Nada había cambiado. Se quedó asomada por la puerta.

\- No tengo nada que ponerme, ¿podrías prestarme algo? – le preguntó con timidez.

Regina suspiró ofuscada y se levantó hasta su armario. Cogió uno de sus camisones de seda y se lo lanzó. Ni si quiera se le pasó por la cabeza la genial idea de hacer aparecer algo de ropa para ella. Hubiera sido más fácil y más sano para ambas, de aquello no había duda. Desde el nacimiento de Henry, ella había dejado de usar magia de una forma considerable. Por lo general, se había acostumbrado a hacer ciertas cosas sin ella, como si no la tuviera.

No se dio cuenta de su error hasta que la rubia salió del baño cubriendo su cuerpo torpemente. Abrió bien los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que sus camisones eran medio transparentes por lo que el cuerpo de Emma podía percibirse perfectamente a través de la fina seda.

\- Oh...ten ponte esto. – Reaccionó de inmediato pasándole avergonzada una de las mantas que tenía encima de su cama.

Las mejillas de Emma también estaban rojas, aunque intentaba mantener la calma por todos los medios.

\- ¿Duermes con esto? – La reina se avergonzó aún más.

Eso formaba parte de su intimidad más absoluta y el hecho de compartirla con Emma con tanta familiaridad la incomodaba. Sobre todo por todos los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente.

\- Sí. – Aun así no podía negar la obviedad.

\- Oh...- Emma pereció sorprendida. Le gustaba provocar ese efecto en ella. Un efecto que creía desaparecido hasta aquel mismo instante.

\- Supongo que no has traído la carta contigo. – Decidió cambiar de tema, el aire se estaba volviendo demasiado cortante entre ellas.

\- ¿Qué carta? – Emma estaba despistada. Puso los ojos en blanco pero antes de que tuviera que repetirlo reaccionó...- Oh...sí...lo siento, la olvidé. Estaba dándome un baño...aunque quizá pueda repetirlo...- cerró los ojos con fuerza pero no ocurrió nada. Regina la miró divertida.

\- ¿Crees que por apretar más conseguirás algo?

\- ¿Cómo funciona?

\- La magia es emoción, Emma. Debes aprender a canalizar tus emociones, concentrarte en lo que quieres, visualizarlo, desearlo, y entonces saldrá...

Emma la escuchó atentamente. ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Lo único que ella deseaba era a Regina.

La reina se sobresaltó al ser desaparecida y aparecida de nuevo en el interior de su cama desnuda y con Emma encima.

\- Oh...lo siento...yo...- la rubia no sabía dónde meterse.

Ella reaccionó de inmediato avergonzada y cabreada y la empujó con fuerza para que se quitara de encima. Emma estaba en camisón y salió inmediato de aquellas sábanas. Aprovechó para taparse y recomponerse aún sin poder creerlo.

\- Esto es el colmo. – Espetó. Y pensó que el hecho de que Emma desarrollase su magia podía ser peligroso para ella. Aunque no podía mentirse, no se sentía desagradada con respecto a lo que, estaba descubriendo, rondaba por la cabeza de la princesa.

\- Lo siento Regina...te prometo que no es lo que crees...yo...oh...lo siento mucho...realmente lo siento...- estaba realmente alterada.

\- Está bien, Emma, lo entiendo. – Su tono era molesto. – Pero será mejor que dejes de...desear cosas. – la señaló con la mirada. No sabía cómo llamar a aquel incidente. – Será mejor que nos relajemos y descansemos. Es tarde y...

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo, creo que será lo mejor. – La interrumpió la rubia apresuradamente. Ella asintió.

\- No hay ninguna habitación de huéspedes preparada y todo el servicio estará durmiendo a estas horas. – Dijo con calma. La princesa asintió de nuevo. – Puedo hacer aparecer unas cobijas y podrás pasar aquí la noche. – La habitación estaba caliente y se sentía confortable y la idea la entusiasmó. Realmente no quería dormir en cualquier habitación inhóspita y fría. Le gustaba la de la reina. La prefería.

\- No podrías, ya que estás, aparecerme una cama...- se entusiasmó. Regina la traspasó con la mirada y decidió que era mejor guardar silencio o acabaría por echarla del palacio.

Con un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer lo que le había prometido y se tumbó acurrucándose debajo de sus sábanas.

\- Apaga las luces cuando acabes. - Le dijo con tono autoritario.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y cuando acabó de construir la que sería su cama por aquella noche se paseó por toda la habitación apagando todas las luces del cuarto. La que estaba encendida en la mesita de Regina fue la última. Se acercó y en ese instante Regina abrió los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron.

\- Buenas noches. – Susurró.

\- Buenas noches. – fue correspondida en un susurro similar.

Sonrío un poco. Sopló y todo quedó a oscuras.

* * *

Emma se quedó dormida en cuanto calló entre aquellas sábanas. No hubo tanta suerte para la reina, que no podía cerrar los ojos sin pensar en la rubia que tenía durmiendo a unos metros de ella. La madre de su hijo. Qué extraña historia, pensó. Frunció el ceño y recordó lo que la había llevado a buscarla. Deseaba un hijo. Un hijo para no estar más sola. Estaba totalmente convencida de lo que tenía que hacer pero cuando se encontró con ella todos sus planes cambiaron. No había pensado en el efecto que aquella mujer, hija de sus peores enemigos, podría tener en ella. Hacía mucho que había olvidado lo que se sentía al sentir algo diferente, algo bueno. Llevaba años siendo simplemente la reina malvada. Dejándose llevar por sus emociones más mezquinas y crueles y concienciándose de disfrutar con las maldades que hacía. ¿Disfrutaba cometiendo maldades? Ella creía que sí, pero simplemente no podía saberlo porque estaba vacía. No sentía nada. Hasta que la vio.

Al principio tuvo curiosidad y la observó durante algún tiempo. Nunca había tenido tanta paciencia con alguien. Simplemente podría haberla seducido o hechizado y la hubiera podido llevar a la cama sin ningún problema como a otros muchos. Pero por alguna extraña razón desde el principio le pareció diferente. No sabría explicarlo fue una sensación extraña. Y después de ahí...después de ahí nunca pudo tratarla como a los demás. Siempre la trató diferente. Aunque no era esa su intención así era como le salía. Pensaba una cosa y después hacía otra. Hasta que al final recordó para lo que la quería. Había sufrido después de dejar a Emma en aquel claro de la laguna. Había sufrido durante todos aquellos años en los que no había sabido nada de ella. Había sentido un vacío mucho más profundo que el que había sentido durante toda su vida. Y todo por Emma. Aquella chica que no le tenía miedo y que había cumplido su deseo de ser madre.

Después de aquello nunca pudo comportarse como siempre. Su odio se disolvió un poco pues su interés comenzó a centrarse en otras cosas como en que estaba embarazada o en los absurdos antojos que había tenido durante el embarazo. Y después, cuando nació el niño...el mundo dejó de existir para ella. Solo existían ellos dos. ¿Había sido feliz? No sabía lo que era la felicidad...pero sí sabía que aquella criatura se había ganado su corazón y se había convertido en toda su vida.

Aunque en algo si estaba equivocada. Henry llenó su vida de luz sí, pero no cubrió el vacío que tenía en su interior. Henry cubría una parte de sus carencias emocionales y la hacía olvidar tan a menudo como le sonreía. Pero al final del día, cuando se separaban para dormir...seguía estando vacía. Seguían faltándole cosas, seguía echando dolorosamente de menos a Emma.

Y ahora estaba allí otra vez. Había vuelto y no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba asustada más que nada. Sobre todo por el hecho de que Emma descubriera que Henry era su hijo. Pero no solo por eso, sino por todas las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su interior y que no la dejaban pensar con claridad ni respirar tranquila. Aunque una cosa era cierta, el vacío ya no se sentía tan profundo. Tener a Emma de nuevo cerca de ella la reconfortaba.

* * *

Apenas pudo dormir en toda la noche y eso hizo que a la mañana siguiente, al alba, sus ojos ya estuvieran bien abiertos. Se movió un poco temiendo hacer ruido. No quería despertar a Emma. Comprobó que estuviera dormida. No se movía, así que debía de estarlo. Aún estaba desnuda y eso era algo que debía solucionar antes de que la rubia despertase. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y caminó por delante de las cobijas en las que estaba enredada hasta su armario. Fue rápida pero más lo fue la princesa.

Había dormido a pierna suelta durante toda la noche, para su sorpresa. Había descansado mejor que en meses. No entendía qué podían tener aquellas sábanas de Regina. Para ella era todo un misterio. Regina. Sintió cómo se movía en su cama y cerró los ojos. No sabía el porqué de esa reacción. Solo fue un impulso pero una vez cerrados no podía hacer como que se despertaba y ya, eso era mentir y ella no era tan buena actriz. Se daría cuenta.

Apreció cómo se levantaba y cómo se acercaba hasta ella. Abrió un poco los ojos cuando la sintió trastear y acabó abriéndolos por completo al ver el espectáculo que se ofrecía ante ellos. Sabía que estaba mal pero no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo desnudo. Solo había estado con ella una vez. Podía recordar la suavidad de su piel pero no recordaba su cuerpo y eso la frustraba. Verla desnuda justo delante de ella hizo que su temperatura subiera súbitamente. Sintió arder sus mejillas y se esforzó por no moverse. Sus deseos de alargar sus manos y tocarla eran frustrantes.

Vio cómo la morena cogía un camisón similar al suyo y se lo ponía rápidamente. "Qué buena idea, Regina"...pensó, como si eso la tapase mucho. Apenas podía controlar su respiración. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo doble por aspirar y expirar el aire despacio pues necesitaba mucho más de lo que le sería necesario en una situación en la que su cuerpo estaba sereno. Se levantó con apremio antes de que se diera la vuelta y pudiera reaccionar y la abrazó por la espalda con fuerza pero a la vez con suavidad. Ambas se quedaron en silencio y sin moverse durante unos instantes, asimilando la sensación que les producía el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Regina tragó saliva. Aquello era demasiado. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Aquello le impedía pensar con claridad. La deseaba y esa era una realidad muy absoluta. Si la tentaba de aquella forma simplemente se dejaría llevar por sus instintos más elementales. Aquellos contra los que había estado luchando desde que la había vuelto a ver. No es que para ella fuera solo sexo. Solo que su cuerpo era mucho menos dócil que su raciocinio y estaba empeñado en dejarse llevar por las sensaciones sin siquiera cuestionarlas.

A Emma le pasaba algo parecido. Deseaba tomarla allí mismo contra aquel armario sin pensar en nada más. Era tan hermosa que sería un pecado no hacerle el amor en aquellos momentos. ¿Qué le importaba a ella todo lo demás? ¿Qué le importaba lo que hubiera pasado en el pasado entre ellas? Ambas estaban allí en aquel momento. Lejos de miradas indiscretas y de nadie que pudiera criticar sus actos. Solo eran dos personas en una misma habitación. ¿Podría sentir Regina el bombeó desesperado de su corazón? ¿Podría sentir esa sensación que le oprimía el pecho y no la dejaba respirar con tan solo pensar en ella? Era algo tan poderoso que simplemente era imposible que no lo sintiera.

Pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos temblaba involuntariamente. Regina no se movía y eso la alentó a no separarse de ella. ¿Acaso la reina la deseaba tanto como ella lo hacía?

\- Dime algo porque me resulta imposible poder resistirme a esto...- le susurró en su oído. Regina se estremeció y se movió inquieta. Para ella era nuevo que la rubia le hablase con tanta claridad. La recordaba más tímida y discreta. Le costaba controlar su respiración y eso lo hacía todo más difícil. No podía pensar. - ¿Sabes que fuiste la primera? – Prosiguió la princesa y eso la hizo reaccionar y voltearse. Todo estaba inflamado entre ellas pero consiguieron separarse. Solo un poco para poder mirarse a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo? – Emma percibió la confusión en los ojos de la morena y se intentó explicar. Lo había dicho sin pensar y no quería que la viera como a una idiota.

\- Cuando estuve contigo...no había estado con nadie antes...- la cara de la reina se contrajo. Sus ojos la miraban como si no pudiera creerlo. Emma pudo ver en ellos una expresión de algo parecido al dolor y ella no quería eso. No lo había dicho con esa intención. – Bueno en realidad...- se rascó la cabeza – no sería adecuado decir que fuiste la primera porque tú no hiciste nada...pero bueno, ya sabes, sí la primera con la que compartí ese tipo de situación. – Intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

Regina la miró y la miró sin decir nada. Sus cuerpos seguían muy cerca pero no se rozaban. El calor no había desaparecido sino que había aumentado. Emma no pudo soportarlo más y se acercó de nuevo a ella pero la morena evitó que lo hiciera poniendo una mano en su pecho. La miró de nuevo.

¿Era acaso eso posible? ¿Podía sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía? No solo había engañado a Emma sino que la había tratado tremendamente mal. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por ella. No había tenido interés en saber nada más. Había dado por hecho que la rubia ya habría descubierto aquel mundo antes. Pero una vez más se equivocaba. La rabia y la culpabilidad la consumían por dentro. Pero no quería tenerle pena. No debía tenerle pena porque la princesa una vez más no se lo merecía. Entonces sintió deseos de darle todo lo que le había negado. Sintió deseos de enmendar sus errores ofreciéndole a la rubia algo más que palabras, algo más que caricias. Deseó ofrecerle su corazón y su cuerpo entero. Solo para ella. Solo era de ella. Solo tenía que dárselo, ya era suyo.

\- Siempre he soñado contigo y siempre has sido inalcanzable para mí. Ya no me da vergüenza reconocerlo. – Le confesó entre susurros - Sé que debo ser menos de lo que ansías pero aun así no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos. – Emma parecía haberse olvidado de todo el daño que le había hecho y allí estaba otra vez. Exponiéndose. Sincerándose. Olvidándose del peligro.

Eso la conmovió y se preguntó cómo podía alguien comportarse así con ella. Incluso después de todo.

Acarició su mejilla e indagó en sus ojos. Eran preciosos. Como un mar en calma. Se acercó a ella y la hizo retroceder con su brazo siempre de por medio. La rubia obedeció en silencio. Cuando estuvo a la altura de las cobijas la hizo sentarse sobre ellas y con suavidad y sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos se sentó encima.

Entonces dejó que Emma la abrazara y se acomodara a su cuerpo. Podía sentir su calor y eso la hacía vibrar. Ninguna dijo nada. Pudo sentir cómo las manos de la princesa acariciaban su espalda eminentemente sensible pues la seda que cubría sus cuerpos era tan fina que la diferencia entre eso y la desnudez era mínima. Incluso mucho más embriagadora. Acomodó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la princesa y se amoldó aún más a su cuerpo. Ella aprovechó y deslizó sus caricias mucho más al sur de su espalda. Soltó un gemido cuando alcanzó su trasero y lo apretó. Su sexo se humedeció aún más si cabía al oírlo. Podía sentir la humedad. Incluso puede que ella también pudiera sentirla.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de la habitación las sobresaltaron.

\- Mamá...

Una vocecita se oyó al otro lado de la puerta y eso la hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

\- Oh no...Henry.

Se levantó con apremió e intentó recomponerse.

\- ¿Henry? – Preguntó la princesa con histeria y se levantó también mirando con miedo hacia la puerta.

\- Tienes suerte de que aún no llegue al pomo de la puerta. Cúbrete. – le ordenó. En realidad ella también estaba histérica. Aquella pequeña intrusión la había descolocado. Por un momento no sabía dónde meterse.

Pero en ese momento el pomo se movió torpemente e instantes después la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿No decías que no llegaba al pomo? – Le preguntó la rubia con los ojos desencajados haciendo amago de moverse hacia un lado y hacia el otro sin hacerlo. Al final acabó dando una vuelta sobre sí misma y se quedó quieta cuando el pequeño entró restregándose los ojos.

\- ¿Mamá? – Regina ya se había movido hacia él.

\- Henry, cariño.

Lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando lo cogió en sus brazos el pequeño se percató de su presencia y tragó saliva.

\- ¡Emma! – Dijo entusiasmado y su madre tuvo que soltarlo para que saliera corriendo y se abrazara a sus piernas.

\- Oh... – Emma no supo cómo reaccionar y sonrío entre dientes mirando a Regina con cara de circunstancias.

La morena soltó el aire que guardaba y le sonrío cómplice para que lo disculpara.

\- ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Has dormido con mamá?

\- Eh... ¡no! ...no con tu madre, chico. Aquí en el suelo. – señaló el apaño.

\- ¿Por qué? La cama de mamá es muy blandita...- Emma le sonrío un poquito, sonrojada y sin saber que decir.

\- Ya sabes que nadie duerme en la cama de mamá, Henry. – Le dijo Regina con suavidad caminando de nuevo hacia ellos para quitárselo de encima.

\- Yo sí que duermo.

\- Solo tú y yo mi pequeño príncipe. – Le susurró descendiendo hasta su altura y dándole un beso en la frente.

El niño soltó una carcajada como si aquella fuera la mayor travesura del mundo. Eso sacó una sonrisa de su madre que lo cogió en brazos y lo sentó en la cama.

Eso era lo bueno de los niños. No se cuestionaban nada. Todo les parecía natural.

* * *

Se vistieron por turnos en el gran vestidor mientras Henry parloteaba mirando a una y a otra. No dijeron nada, no se acercaron más. Cuando ambas estuvieron listas y las mantas entre las que había dormido Emma estuvieron recogidas se marcharon hacia el comedor para desayunar. Todo transcurrió de forma amena e incluso divertida. Aquel niño tenía una increíble energía que desbordaba a Emma. Sobre todo siendo tan temprano. Regina pudo darse cuenta y les propuso a ambos salir a pasear un rato por el bosque. Eso alegró al pequeño y la rubia se lo agradeció internamente. Así podría distraerse con otra cosa que no fuera ella. Parecía ser su nuevo peluche. No es que le desagradara. Solo no estaba acostumbrada.

Fue un buen día. Regina no daba crédito a lo bien que habían encajado Emma y su hijo y se relajó observando cómo ambos interactuaban. Todo parecía tan natural y tranquilo que consiguió olvidarse de todo lo malo por unas horas. Se relajó y Emma lo hizo con ella.

Saber que a Regina no le molestaba que se acercara a su hijo, saber que le había permitido compartir esos momentos con ella la llenaba de placer. Recordar lo que había pasado en su cuarto por la mañana le hinchaba aún más el corazón si podía. Eso era todo lo que siempre había soñado. Algo así para ella era lo que deseaba. Una familia, risas, bosque, aventuras, cariños, mimos y más risas. Una vida sin problemas y sin preocupaciones. Una vida feliz. Y Regina parecía llevar esa vida. Y la envidiaba por eso.

\- ¿Quién es el padre de Henry?

Le preguntó mientras tomaban una última copa de sidra de manzana junto a la chimenea de la sala. Regina había vuelto de acostar a su hijo hacía unos minutos y ninguna había roto el silencio. Pero ella no había dejado de darle vueltas a ese asunto en todo el día. Sentía celos y necesitaba saciar su curiosidad.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la reina. Carraspeó y bebió otro sorbo de sidra intentando pensar en algo que decirle. No le salió mentir. No podía mentirle más. Pero tampoco iba a decirle la verdad.

\- Nadie importante. – su voz sonó gélida.

\- ¿No está con vosotros?

\- Solo estamos él y yo.

\- ¿Murió?

\- Eso no debería preocuparte. Lo que ves es lo que hay.

\- ¿Fue importante para ti?

Ella no respondió.

\- ¿Le amaste? – La princesa insistió.

Suspiró. No podía mentirle, realmente sí la amaba. No era un él, era ella...pero qué podía decirle. Si comenzaba a darle explicaciones pronto se daría cuenta de que algo no cuadraba.

\- Sí, lo amé.

Esas palabras parecieron golpearla y se sintió culpable. Observó cómo bebía de un trago lo que quedaba en su copa y la soltaba con más brusquedad de la normal encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Dónde voy a dormir? – Le preguntó sin mirarla.

Ella soltó el aire que estaba guardando y se incorporó sin dejar de observarla.

\- Me gustaría que durmieras conmigo, si lo deseas. – Sus palabras, sin escrúpulos, hicieron por fin que Emma la mirara. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y su expresión era seria.

\- No juegues conmigo, Regina, no...

\- No estoy jugando contigo, Emma. – Se vio obligada a interrumpir. No podía permitir que la rubia siguiera pensando aquello. No le gustaba. No quería jugar con ella. – Si lo que quieres saber es si te deseo la respuesta es sí. Te deseo desde la primera vez que te vi. Te deseo ahora y te he deseado todos estos años.

Eso fue suficiente para encender el fuego. Emma cortó la distancia que las separaba con rudeza y la besó. Ambas se enredaron en una lucha descontrolada y llena de pasión en la que el mundo dejó de existir por completo a su alrededor. No hubo suavidad. Todo fue brusco y necesitado, intenso y pasional. Después de dar tumbos por toda la sala Regina las trasladó a ambas a su habitación en donde pronto se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Las ropas fueron rasgadas y sacadas con apremio. No hubo espacio para pensar, pero sí para disfrutar. Sus sentidos se adentraron en una selva inexplorada en la que ambas encontraron justo lo que añoraban. La reina tomó posesión del cuerpo de la rubia de una forma en la que no lo había hecho antes con nadie. La deseaba y la necesitaba. Quería darle placer. Quería darle todo lo que le había negado hasta entonces. Sus jadeos y sus gemidos fueron todo lo que se escuchó aquella noche bajo la luna. Disfrutando del goce una y otra vez hasta que sus cuerpos cayeron rendidos y sus respiraciones se volvieron constantes.

* * *

El día las sorprendió aún sonrojadas mientras sus miradas se cruzaban en silencio. El rechinar de un caballo y el ruido de unas espuelas hicieron que ambas concentrasen su atención en el exterior. Mulán estaba allí.

No hubo tiempo para pensar ni para hablar. La guerrera había recorrido el reino lo más rápido que había podido para avisar a Emma de que la guerra en Camelot había empeorado. Debía volver con ella de inmediato.

\- ¿Cuántos soldados tienes aquí? – Le preguntó la princesa bajo la atenta mirada de Mulán.

\- Los suficientes. Una guarnición se quedará aquí. Puedes llevarte a las demás. – Le respondió la reina con seriedad y decisión.

Su ceño estaba fruncido y la preocupación se percibía en su cara. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sabía que las cosas debían ser así. Emma debía marcharse y cumplir con su cometido. Y así fue. Partieron de inmediato en cuanto el ejército estuvo preparado. No hubo despedida, ni besos, ni abrazos. Solo una sombra en sus ojos y la amenaza de lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

 **Creo que había demasiada rabia y demasiadas emociones reprimidas...todo demasiado al límite...así que...creo que debía ser así...¿qué os ha parecido? Ahora sí que sí, nos vamos a la guerra...a ver qué pasa...Podéis seguir apuntando qué creéis que pasará...aunque sospecho que puede ser demasiado obvio...creo que os sorprenderá, al menos algunas cosas que pasarán.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización!**

 **Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por seguir y comentar. Hoy lo dejo un poco apurada. Espero vuestras opiniones ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Arreglando el pasado**

Los días fueron pasando y las noticias no llegaban. Eso tenía desesperada a la reina a la que caminar de un lado a otro y salir a pasear con su hijo no le bastaba. Se sentía inútil sin hacer nada. Y sabía que desde allí poco podía hacer. Emma se había llevado el grueso de su ejército y con ella en la guerra nadie se preocuparía de contarle nada. Sabía que si quería saber algo tendría que acercarse ella misma a preguntar. Y eso suponía hacerle una visita a Blancanieves. La sola idea le producía repulsión. Solo el paso de los días y la incertidumbre consiguieron hacerla tomar una decisión al respecto. No podía aguantar más allí. Tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando.

Fue a buscar a su hijo, le dio un buen baño y lo alistó para salir. El pequeño se mostró emocionado pues nunca salían de allí. Lo único que no le gustó fue que lo harían con magia. No se fiaba de la magia, era reticente. Aunque logró convencerlo cuando le dijo que iban a visitar un lugar en el reino en el que los enanitos cantaban canciones y los animales podían entenderse con los humanos.

* * *

Decidió aparecerse afuera del palacio para guardar la cortesía. Hacía años que no pisaba aquellas tierras y su sola presencia podía causar revuelo. No estaba segura de que el reino estuviera informado de su nueva alianza con los reyes y estar allí podía ser algo peligroso. Se puso alerta nada más aparecer y apretó la mano de su hijo.

Unos guardias que practicaban maniobras en el prado la interceptaron nada más verla. Para su sorpresa, se bajaron de sus caballos y le hicieron las debidas reverencias. Enarcó una de sus cejas atónita.

\- Quiero hablar con la reina Blancanieves.

\- Enseguida, su majestad.

Y uno de ellos desapareció con paso ligero en el interior del palacio. Los otros dos se quedaron allí plantados sin moverse. Puede que le guardasen el debido respeto, pero no acababan de fiarse de ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos la que había sido su hijastra salió apresurada para comprobar con sus propios ojos que lo que le habían contado era cierto. Se paró en seco. Ella tragó saliva, aspiró y apretó la mano de su hijo. Con el ceño fruncido, Blancanieves alternó la mirada entre ella y el niño. Notó cómo no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

\- Regina...- Hacía mucho que no escuchaba su aguda voz. Hasta eso le molestaba.

Hizo acopió de todas sus fuerzas. Una mueca de asco y un suspiro. Debía hacer eso. Las cosas estaban cambiando y debía adaptarse. No era tiempo de venganza sino de concordia. Ahora una vida dependía de ella. Aunque una cosa era su hija y otra ella. Estaba claro que sus simpatías se habían concentrado todas en la rubia.

Dio unos pasos y comenzó a acercarse con decisión. Blanca puso cara de tonta cuando llegó a su altura aunque no la miraba a ella. Miraba a su hijo. Giró la cabeza para ver qué era aquello que tanto la conmovía. No pudo evitarlo. Sonrío también a su pesar. El niño tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos brillaban y su cara estaba iluminada. Desde luego aquello sí que era una aventura para él.

\- Henry, cariño, te presento a la reina Blancanieves. – le dijo con marcada actuación para que el momento quedara grabado en su memoria como algo épico. No le negaría eso. – Blancanieves...- dijo ahora con menos entusiasmo dirigiéndose a la reina más joven – este es mi hijo, Henry.

Blanca asintió con la cabeza con media sonrisa y se agachó para saludar al pequeño. Él le ofreció su mano y Regina se sintió orgullosa. Después se alzó y la miró.

\- No te veo mal, querida.

\- Podría decirse igual de ti, Regina. Luces incluso más joven que yo. – Regina enarcó una siniestra sonrisa de satisfacción. – Pareciera que los años nunca pasarán por ti.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto. – Gesticuló resuelta. – Hace algunos años que comenzaron a correr de nuevo.

Blancanieves alzó la cabeza en señal de sorpresa y les indicó que le acompañaran adentro.

* * *

Una vez hubieron contentado a Henry mostrándole todo el palacio y haciendo una parada especial en la habitación de Emma, consiguieron dejarlo en el jardín con algunas criadas que se encargarían de él mientras ellas hablaban.

\- Tranquila, no le pasará nada. – Le dijo a la reina que se mostró reticente a apartar la mirada de él.

Tragó saliva, asintió y la siguió hasta la sala del consejo.

\- Bueno, tú dirás. – Comenzó Blanca nada más cerrar la puerta.

No era momento de echarse atrás, pensó. Tenía que hacer las cosas exactamente como las había pensado en su cabeza. A pesar de que costara tragarse su orgullo.

\- Bueno...

\- Verás Regina – la interrumpió. Era obvio que ella tendría que hablar la primera, pensó. – sé muy bien que mi hija confía plenamente en ti. Pero no es mi caso y tampoco el de Charming. – no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja. Ahí estaba la verdadera Blancanieves. Tan petulante y acaparadora como siempre. – te exiliamos por una razón. Te di una última oportunidad y la desaprovechaste. Y créeme que me dolió más a mí que a ti. – por supuesto, pensó para sí. – Ahora la situación es crítica pero eso no quiere decir que olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Nos amenazaste, Regina, nos amenazaste y por años hemos estado atemorizados. Emma nos culpa de algo de lo que nosotros no tuvimos la culpa. Por tu culpa mi hija...

\- Un momento, Blanca...- consideró que era suficiente. – Puede que os amenazase y me alegra saber que mis palabras surtieron su efecto, era lo que quería. – No pudo evitar decir eso. – Pero no puedes echarme la culpa de algo que estuvo solamente en vuestras manos. No tengo la culpa de la forma en la que educaseis a tu hija.

\- Por supuesto que la tienes. Siempre has estado detrás de todo lo malo que nos ha pasado. – Le replicó y ella soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! – Espetó indignada y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas precisamente venía a informarme de cómo van nuestros avances en el reino de Camelot. Somos aliadas ahora, por si no lo recuerdas.

\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente, y créeme que no firmé con gusto ese tratado.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Tampoco es algo que yo firmase gustosa. Pero si algo tiene tu hija que no ha sacado de ti es la sensatez. Y lamentablemente para nosotras, tiene razón. Firmarlo es lo mejor que podíamos hacer por el reino. – Ahora fue Blanca la que soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Entonces lo admites? ¿Hay algo detrás de todo esto? ¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué es lo que tramas Regina?

\- No seas infantil Blanca. – espetó la reina. – No hay nada detrás de nada. Esto es lo que más me ha costado hacer en todos los años que llevo en el trono, pero aun así es de lo que menos me arrepiento.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe ese arrebato de responsabilidad?

\- A mi hijo. – Sancionó. Y hubo un silencio momentáneo antes de que decidiera continuar. – Henry es lo más grande que tengo en mi vida. Y no quiero que se críe en un mundo lleno de guerra y barbarie.

\- Es irónico eso que dices, sobre todo tratándose de la reina malvada.

\- No soy más la reina malvada. Y te agradecería que no mencionases ese punto delante de mi hijo.

\- ¿Por qué no, querida? – preguntó con maldad. - ¿Tienes miedo de que descubra cuál es la verdadera naturaleza de su madre?

\- No seas ridícula, no soy como tú. Eso es algo que tendré que contarle cuando llegue el momento, pero hasta entonces, intentaré que tenga una infancia feliz.

Blancanieves se quedó un poco sorprendida por esas palabras. Por mucho que se esforzarse en rebatir los motivos de la reina aún seguía siendo la reina más cursi y sentimental de todos los reinos.

\- Bien. – Dijo ofuscada y cruzó ella también los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Bien, y ahora que ya hemos discutido, ¿podemos comportarnos como dos personas civilizadas y tener una reunión normal en la que me informas de las novedades en el frente?

Antes de que pudiera responder a su pregunta la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Charming entró en la estancia sudando y con la respiración agitada. Miró a su esposa y después a Regina.

\- Charming, ¿qué te ocurre? – Preguntó Blanca preocupaba por la cara que traía su marido.

Él se acercó y elevó sus manos para sostenerla por los brazos. Miró a Regina una última vez y se concentró en su esposa.

\- Es Emma, la han herido.

\- ¡Cómo! – Gritó Blanca histérica. – Eso no puede ser...no...no...no...no puede ser...

La reina más joven se abrazó a su marido con fuerza ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Eso no podía estar pasando. Pensó Regina. Simplemente no podía estar pasando. Su corazón se había parado y su garganta se había secado. Una opresión se había instalado en su pecho. El nerviosismo amenazaba con hacerla desvanecerse.

El rey la miró por encima del hombro de su mujer y se dio cuenta de su consternación. Sus ojos amenazaban con desbordarse. Necesitaba saber.

\- Acaban de traer la noticia. Un mensajero partió tan pronto como la recogieron del campo de batalla. – su esposa se retiró un poco y lo escuchó.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó impaciente.

Charming movió la cabeza y pudo darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Blanca se había quedado en estado de shock.

\- Tenemos que partir de inmediato. – Logró decir entre lágrimas.

Los ojos de Regina casi se salían de sus órbitas y el nudo en su garganta amenazaba con ahogarla.

\- Puedo llevaros. Podemos ir allí ahora. – Dijo con apremio.

Ambos se quedaron mirándola y Charming dio su consentimiento acercándose de nuevo a su esposa. Ella interpretó la señal y se puso en marcha.

\- Debo despedirme de Henry, volveré enseguida.

* * *

Fue cosa de minutos. En seguida aparecieron en el campamento en el que habían llevado a Emma. Miraron a su alrededor. Todo el mundo corría de un lado para el otro. Todo era devastador. Gritos y llantos eran lo único que se oía en el tumulto. Había muchos heridos y sangre por todos lados. El cuerpo de Regina estaba descompuesto. Charming y Blanca permanecían abrazados y ella seguía llorando. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando.

Un soldado se acercó a ellos a paso ligero en cuanto alcanzó a verlos.

\- Charming, Blanca. – Les dijo y apoyó su mano en el hombro del rey. Debía conocerlos. La miró y ella no dijo nada. No podía.

\- Está con nosotros Lancelot.

El caballero asintió satisfecho y comenzó a guiarlos a través de las tiendas del campamento.

\- No voy a mentiros. – Dijo cuándo se paró delante de una de ellas. – Está grave.

No podía contenerse. No podía contenerse. No podía contenerse. Sentía como si estuviera en el ojo de un huracán.

Los padres de Emma pasaron a la tienda y ella se quedó fuera. Su cuerpo se desvaneció un poco cuando uno de los hombres que estaba dentro salió ensangrentado y casi descompuesto. No se atrevía a entrar. No sabía si podría soportar lo que encontraría dentro. Pero no lo podía pensar más.

Entró decidida y se tapó la boca con su mano. Olía a podredumbre y a muerte...Había mucha gente dentro de la tienda y todos hablaban en voz alta y andaban de un lado para el otro. No logró entender ni una palabra de lo que decían. Una mano en su brazo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Alzó la mirada. Era Charming.

La guío a través de la gente hasta el fondo de la tierra. Había una cortina y podía sentir al otro lado los sollozos de Blancanieves. El rey hizo que lo mirara.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Estaba desubicada y se le notaba en la cara.

Nadie alcanzaba a adivinar sus motivos pero su angustia era real. Afortunadamente para ella, el rey era mucho más ducho en aquellos temas que su esposa. Tal vez conociera mejor a su hija. Ella intentó asentir y decir algo pero no consiguió que le salieran las palabras. Charming tragó saliva y traspasó de nuevo la cortina. Reconfortó un poco a su esposa diciéndole que todo estaría bien y después salió de allí con ella. Cuando pasaron por su lado la miró indicándole que podía pasar.

Ella tragó saliva de nuevo aunque le dio la sensación de que el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía. Todas las voces parecían ecos a su alrededor. Cogió aire y apartó la cortina. Fue entonces cuando su corazón sufrió aquella punzada tan fuerte.

Emma estaba allí tumbada e inconsciente. La sangre estaba por todos lados. Ni siquiera pudo adivinar dónde estaba la herida. Se quedó parada no podía moverse. Entonces pudo sentir cómo se quejaba y reaccionó. Se arrodilló junto a ella.

\- No te muevas...no te muevas...- le susurró. Sus lágrimas ya no podían contenerse más.

La rubia volteó su cara hacia ella. Su boca estaba entreabierta. Le costaba respirar. Sus ojos estaban rojos y mostraban el dolor que estaba sufriendo.

\- Todo va a estar bien...tranquila...- seguía susurrando. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

\- Re...Regina...- la rubia pronunció su nombre con dificultad. Ella la ordenó callar.

\- No, Emma...no debes hacer esfuerzos...procura descansar...todo va a estar bien...- seguía susurrando.

\- Regina...- pero la rubia seguía empeñada en pronunciar su nombre. ¡Por qué sería tan cabezota!

\- Sí, soy yo estoy aquí a tu lado...pero por favor no te esfuerces...- sus manos temblaban y sobrevolaban su torso. No quería tocarla, no quería hacerle daño.

\- Regina. – La voz de Charming a su espalda la hizo voltearse. Ella se levantó y se acercó a él. – Merlín está en camino.

\- ¿Merlín?

\- El hacha con el que la atacaron tenía veneno. Él es el único que puede ayudarla. – Ni si quiera se le había pasado por la cabeza intentar curarla. Estaba tan conmocionada que ni siquiera fue capaz de pensar en eso. Se sentía inservible.

\- Bien. – El asintió cómplice y las dejó de nuevo solas.

\- Regina...- volvió a susurrar la rubia.

Y aquella vez cuando se arrodilló a su lado cogió una de las manos que Emma había conseguido sacar del camastro con delicadeza.

\- No debes moverte Emma...no debes hacer esfuerzos...- la colocó en su sitio y cuando la soltó Emma la buscó de nuevo. No le quedó más remedio que dejar su mano unida a la suya. La apretó con suavidad, no quería hacerle daño a pesar de que lo que deseaba era estrujarla con fuerza y gritarle que se aferrara a la vida. – La ayuda está en camino...aguanta...

\- Regina...- Emma parecía delirar y ella no sabía qué hacer.

\- Sí...estoy aquí...estoy aquí...- susurraba despacio mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas...

\- No llores... – aquellas palabras consiguieron devolverle la consciencia. Emma no deliraba, podía oírla. Aspiró por la nariz y se acercó más a ella para que pudiera sentirla, al menos.

\- Estoy aquí Emma.

La rubia intentó sonreír pero en su lugar un golpe de tos la atacó. Debía de tener los pulmones afectados porque cuando se giró escupió sangre. Emma no estaba bien, aquello no era buena señal, si alguien no la ayudaba pronto la perdería.

\- Emma...Emma ¿puedes oírme? – Asintió débilmente con la cabeza. – Necesito decirte algo, necesito que sepas algo.

\- Yo tam...bien...Te...te a...mo Regina...

\- Emma – la morena se alzó un poco y cogió su cara con ambas manos. – Emma, escúchame. Tienes que vivir...tienes que vivir...tienes un hijo...- la rubia no dijo nada pero pudo notar que la escuchaba por la imperceptible conmoción en su mirada. – Henry es tu hijo ¿me oyes? Es tu hijo Emma...

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decirle entre lágrimas desesperadas. Escuchó muchas voces a lo lejos y alguien la cogió por los brazos y la sacó de allí. Después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada. Creía que todo había sido un mal sueño pero cuando se dio cuenta de en dónde se encontraba descubrió que no había sido así. Salió de inmediato de la tienda en la que se encontraba y buscó con la mirada a alguien conocido. No vio a nadie. Caminó buscando de un lado a otro. Todas las tiendas eran iguales, no podía recordar cuál era la de Emma.

\- ¡Regina! – Una voz conocida la llamó a lo lejos. - ¡Regina! – Se volteó. Era Blanca. Corría hacia ella. – Al fin despiertas – le dijo casi ahogada cuando llegó a su altura.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Te desmallaste. Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Cuando Merlín llegó nos sacaron a todos de la tienda y se quedó a solas con Emma. Cuando saliste afuera te desmallaste y te llevamos hasta aquella tienda... ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Cómo está Emma? - ¿Cómo podía preguntarle por ella cuando la que estaba en peligro era su hija?

Blancanieves soltó el aire de un tirón.

\- Está estable. No está del todo recuperada pero está estable. Merlín consiguió evitar que...bueno que pasara lo peor...y aún tendremos que esperar un poco para decir que ha salido del peligro...pero confío en que todo saldrá bien. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella siempre era tan optimista, pensó. Pero sus palabras consiguieron aliviarla. Eso quería decir que Emma no había muerto. Estaba viva, se había quedado con ella. - Es bueno que hayas despertado porque Emma no ha dejado de preguntar por ti.

\- Oh...- de repente recordó la confesión que le había hecho y el miedo volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

\- Sería bueno que fueras a verla.

Asintió como una autómata y la siguió.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow me alegra saber que os ha gustado el capítulo anterior tanto como a mí.**

 **Qué pena me da esto...estamos a uno para el final...se ha pasado muy rápido...**

 **Espero que no os acabe decepcionando la historia, sino todo lo contrario.**

 **A ver qué os parece este...**

 **Gracias por seguir y comentar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Todo lo que alguna vez quise**

No sabía por qué se esforzaba en creerla. No sabía en qué mundo vivía esa mujer. Debía de haberse vuelto loca por la conmoción. Emma no estaba estable. Estaba viva, sí, pero ardía en fiebre y deliraba. No paraba de mencionar su nombre, eso era cierto. Todo su nerviosismo se desvaneció cuando la vio y el malestar volvió a su cuerpo en forma de miedo. Miedo a perderla, miedo a tenerla de vuelta.

\- Su estado es crítico...pero sobrevivirá.

Esa voz la sobresaltó. No la conocía. Se secó las lágrimas y se giró para ver quién le estaba hablando. Era un hombre joven, negro y alto. Vestía una amplia túnica color púrpura. Cruzó sus manos por delante de sus caderas y le sonrío.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy Merlín.

\- Oh...- entreabrió un poco la boca y se levantó de inmediato.

\- La herida fue grave y perdió mucha sangre...pero es fuerte. – dijo mirando a través de ella a Emma que se movía entre delirios.

\- Yo no la veo muy bien. – Ella se giró nerviosa y el hombre se puso a su altura. Ambos observando a la princesa.

\- Se recuperará. – Y lo dijo con tanta seguridad que ella quiso creerlo. – Y podrá ver crecer a su hijo.

Regina volteó atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso él conocía su secreto? ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, tu pequeño secreto está a salvo conmigo.

La reina tragó saliva y se volvió de nuevo hacia Emma.

\- No hay error que no pueda repararse, Regina. – Continúo el mago y ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo – Pero todo el daño ha de remediarse...y el precio a pagar es la verdad.

\- No necesito que me des consejos acerca de mi vida. No estoy preocupada por mi pasado.

\- Pero lo estás por tu futuro. – Regina volvió a mirarlo. Su mirada era oscura. Aunque sabía que tenía razón. Hubo un incómodo silencio y después el hombre continúo ignorando su ceño fruncido. – Hacer lo correcto puede traer sorpresas inesperadas a una vida de sombras.

\- ¿Y qué es lo correcto según tú? – Preguntó con hastío.

Él se encogió de hombros y su mirada se oscureció.

\- Uno nunca sabe. Voy a contarte algo, Regina. Hace mucho tiempo...mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando aún era joven y ambicioso – lo miró de arriba abajo. Por su aspecto no diría que tuviera más años que ella – cometí un error. Un error terrible que cambió irreversiblemente el futuro. Fui egoísta, no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos...- suspiró- ...y por eso tú y yo estamos aquí, ahora.

La reina hizo una mueca con su cara y arrugó su frente asintiendo, dejando salir el aire y volviendo a mirar a Emma.

\- No puedo prometerte que todo saldrá bien, pero te aseguro que todos tenemos exactamente lo que nos merecemos.

\- No estoy segura de que eso sea así. – Por supuesto, lo decía por la mujer que se movía en el camastro que había delante de ellos.

\- Como ya te he dicho, no hay error que no pueda repararse.

Ambos cruzaron la mirada por unos instantes y antes de retirarse, Merlín la tocó en uno de sus hombros. Ella lo agradeció en silencio. Se agachó junto a Emma y tomó una de sus manos. La acarició con el dorso de sus dedos. Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer.

* * *

\- Deberías descansar.

Se giró confusa. Se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta.

\- Estoy bien. – Se recompuso en seguida. Se irguió y comenzó a colocar su ropa.

\- Regina – la interrumpió el rey cogiéndola por los hombros – deberías descansar. – le dijo muy serio.

Ella se perdió en su mirada. Sus ojos eran iguales que los de Emma, o mejor dicho, los de Emma eran iguales a los suyos. Unos ojos que ya no podía ver. Sin pensarlo, solo dejándose llevar por la emoción que amenazaba con desbordarse en su interior se abrazó a él permitiendo salir lo que sentía. Sus lágrimas eran silenciosas pero húmedas. El rey estaba sorprendido. Aun así correspondió a su abrazo. Intentó reconfortarla.

\- Debemos confiar.

\- ¿Cómo podéis pensar así? – Le dijo apartándose de él. Lo justo para mirarlo buscando algo que le enseñara, que le mostrara el camino para poder ser igual de optimista que ellos. - ¿Cómo podéis decir eso? Es vuestra hija...

El rey sonrío amargamente.

\- La creencia. – Le susurró. – Creemos en ello y mientras eso pase, la esperanza no se perderá.

La reina soltó un suspiro cargado de ironía. Eso debía haber sido lo que les había mantenido unidos cuando ella intentaba por todos los medios separarlos.

\- Ojalá pudiera pensar como vosotros.

\- Debes tener fe, Regina. – Volvió a cogerla con los ojos. No entendía por qué el rey se comportaba de esa forma con ella. Pero se lo agradecía. No tenía a nadie más.

\- ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? Después de todo yo...

\- Tú ya no eres más la reina malvada. – Frunció el ceño porque sus palabras realmente le sorprendieron.

\- Pero...- por más que intentaba buscar una explicación no lograba entender el por qué.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando. Pero Emma creía en ti y si ella lo hacía yo también puedo hacerlo, Regina.

\- Blancanieves no opina lo mismo. – Bromeó, al cabo de unos instantes. El rey le sonrió, cómplice.

\- Debemos tener fe en que lograremos hacerla cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Charming tenía razón. Necesitaba descansar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, de rodillas, al lado de Emma, pero sí sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte para poder estar con ella. Y eso implicaba descansar lo suficiente como para no quedarse dormida sobre su cuerpo. Aun así, hubiera preferido que instalasen una cama al lado de la de la rubia. No le gustaba tener que descansar a tres tiendas de distancia.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Merlín se había marchado. Dos días en los que Emma no había dejado de delirar. Dos días en los que no había habido mejoría. Dos días en los que había podido reflexionar sobre algunas cosas y recapacitar sobre otras muchas. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había escuchado su nombre en la boca de Emma. En sus sueños. Era irónico, pensó, hubo un tiempo en el que habría pagado cualquier precio por quitarle la vida. Ahora pagaría lo mismo o más por hacer que no la perdiera.

\- Regina...no quería despertarte. – Le dijo Blanca nada más entrar en la tienda que compartían.

Le quitó importancia a la intromisión con un gesto.

\- ¿Alguna mejoría?

La reina más joven suspiró y se paró un momento, distraída de lo que sea que fuera a hacer.

\- No, pero estoy segura de que la fiebre pasará pronto. – Le dijo con pesar y se volteó para marcharse.

\- Blanca. – La detuvo. Se levantó cuando ella la miró y se acercó un poco. – Me gustaría que hablásemos.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo. Ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien como comenzar aquella conversación pero ambas sabían que era necesaria. Blancanieves asintió con la mirada y volvió a su lado.

\- No tenemos por qué hablar ahora. – Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Sí debemos...yo...es importante. – La reina más joven volvió a asentir. – Sé que...

\- Regina – la interrumpió sonoramente, pero en aquella ocasión casi lo agradeció – nuestra historia no ha sido fácil, pero si algo he aprendido es que las cosas no son simplemente buenas o malas...tampoco las personas...y...no lo digo porque sí, créeme, ver a mi hija así...al borde de la muerte...- giró la cabeza contrariada. Sus palabras parecían sinceras. - ...nosotros también le fallamos, y quiero creer que merecemos una segunda oportunidad...todos la merecemos...

Los ojos de Regina brillaban y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa amarga. Blancanieves le correspondió.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo...nunca entendí por qué tu hija se comportaba así conmigo. Ella siempre...ha visto lo mejor de mí...nunca le importó que fuera la reina malvada...para ella solo era...qué sé yo, Regina...y lo era de una forma tan natural que me embriagaba. No solo está en ella...mucha parte de eso se debe a vosotros...a vuestra educación.

La reina más joven suspiró. Ella admiraba a Emma, por toda la capacidad que tenía. Puede que ella se obligase a solo ver las cosas buenas en la gente...pero Emma...ella lo veía realmente.

\- Es extraño. – murmuró.

\- ¿Qué es extraño?

\- Tú y mi hija. – esbozó una sonrisa pensativa. – Ella hablaba de ti a menudo ¿sabes? Y yo estaba tan cegada que no me di cuenta...- a Regina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y abrió bien los ojos. - ...de lo que había entre vosotras.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- No soy tonta Regina sé lo que veo en tus ojos. – le dijo con decisión. – Sé lo que vi en ellos cuando Charming nos dio la noticia de que la habían herido...te he visto todos estos días...- reflexionó – apenas te has separado de ella...es...es extraño...pero está bien. No puedo decirte que me alegre demasiado...tengo que serte sincera...pero lo respeto. – Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Regina. Su mirada mostraba sorpresa, pero a la vez era tierna y se mostraba agradecida.

Demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo y demasiado poco tiempo para procesarlas. Así se sentía, en medio de una tormenta extraña. No era capaz de asimilar. Aquello no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Se sentía extraña. Aun así, se sentía bien. Sentía que era lo correcto. Sentía que era lo que debía hacer. Ahora simplemente era Regina y sin importar la forma en la que había llegado a aquella versión venida a menos de la reina malvada sabía que aquello era todo lo que había querido ser durante toda su vida. No la reina Regina, no la reina malvada...solo Regina.

\- Es extraño también para mí. Créeme cuando te digo que es el mayor sinsentido del que he formado parte en toda mi vida. Y sé de lo que hablo, he pasado por muchos. – No tenía caso negar lo evidente. Ambas rieron. – Pero tengo miedo. – Se sinceró. Y su voz tomó un cariz serio.

\- Emma te ama, Regina, estoy segura de eso. Incluso entre delirios, no ha parado de repetir tu nombre. – la reina sonrió, a su pesar.

\- Lo sé. Y eso es lo que me asusta...yo...yo...- era difícil pero sentía que había llegado el momento. - ...le hice daño tiempo atrás. – Blancanieves frunció el ceño. – Y ella...ella parece haberlo olvidado pero...hay algo más, no sabe toda la verdad. La engañé y...ahora...- la angustia se apoderó de su pecho. Era horrible. Se sentía tremendamente mal. Incluso le faltaba el aire.

\- ¿De qué hablas Regina? – La reina la miró a los ojos antes de continuar.

\- Es Henry. Henry es hijo de Emma.

Blancanieves abrió bien los ojos en señal de sorpresa y su boca tuvo que trabajar para aspirar el aire más deprisa de lo que lo estaba haciendo.

¿Henry es hijo de Emma? - ¿Qué significaba aquello? La reina cerró los ojos y asintió. – Pero... ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? – No entendía.

Hace años acudí a Rumpelstlstinkin con un deseo en mente. Un hijo. Me sentía vacía y necesitaba conseguir algo que me llenase de alguna forma. Estaba desesperada y algo me dijo que un niño podría ayudarme a sobrevivir. Yo no podía tener hijos había tomado una poción tiempo atrás para hacerle ver a mi madre que sus deseos de perpetuarse en el trono jamás se cumplirían...pero Rumpelstlstinkin me dijo que existía alguien que podría romper eso, alguien que albergaba la magia más pura de todas, alguien fruto del amor verdadero... – Blanca se dio cuenta de quién hablaba enseguida.

Emma...- susurró. La reina asintió.

\- Así es...yo...la busqué y...conocerla me...Emma era diferente, diferente a todo lo que había conocido...aun así la engañe...y cuando había conseguido lo que quería de ella desaparecí. – Blancanieves cerró los ojos en señal de dolor. Ahora lo entendía todo. - Jamás le dije que Henry era su hijo, le oculté su existencia y le oculté que era su hijo...ella...ella no querrá verme...- dijo entre lágrimas. Y la reina más joven la abrazó por inercia. Intentó reconfortarla. Intentó reconfortarse. – Yo...no he sabido...- sollozaba y eso le impedía hablar. Las lágrimas también caían por el rostro de Blanca.

\- No hemos sabido hacer las cosas bien, Regina. Ninguna. Pero ahora tenemos otra oportunidad.

Y esas palabras volvieron a sorprenderla. Esperaba reproches, esperaba gritos...esperaba...qué sabía ella, algo más. Pero no lo hubo. No hubo nada de eso. Solo hubo un abrazo necesitado y un perdón implícito por todo lo que había pasado. Ninguna dijo nada más.

Tampoco hubo tiempo. En ese momento Lancelot las interrumpió. Lucía una sonrisa y estaba acelerado.

\- Ha despertado.

Fue todo lo que dijo y todo lo que ellas consiguieron hacer fue mirarlo.

* * *

Regina esperaba fuera de la tienda. No había querido entrar. Estaba paralizada. La cortina se abrió y Blancanieves y Charming salieron del interior. Sus rostros estaban calmados, como si se hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Emma estaba despierta. Estaba viva, estable y despierta.

\- Quiere verte. – Le dijo la reina más joven arropada por su marido. Estaba paralizada. – Regina. – se acercó a ella y cogió una de sus manos – todo va a estar bien. Por favor, quiere verte.

Ella asintió. Tragó saliva y comenzó a andar. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Apartó la cortina y sus ojos se encontraron.

Ella estaba allí. Despierta y con un intento de sonrisa que alivió su corazón nada más verla.

\- Emma...- se arrodilló delante de ella aunque no la tocó. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor...ahora que consigo ver esa sonrisa.

Regina se ruborizó. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

Y era la sonrisa más hermosa que Emma había visto nunca. Le calentó el corazón. Por fin se la regalaba a ella. Solo la había visto sonreírle así a su hijo, aquel día, en la laguna. Henry...su hijo...Henry...Henry...Henry...su hijo...su hijo...Henry. De repente recordó. Frunció el ceño y la miró. No sabía si lo había soñado. Era demasiado como para ser real. Ella había deseado ser la madre de Henry, junto con Regina. Había deseado que ambas fueran madres de aquel niño. El niño de Regina.

\- Eso no es cierto, no necesitas hacerte la fuerte delante de mí. – Usó un medio tono de burla.

La princesa sonrío un poquito e hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- Puede que me duela todo el cuerpo...- Regina volvió a sonreír.

\- Te irás recuperando.

Dijo con esperanza en la mirada mientras hacía un amago de coger su mano. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se retiró. Emma también se dio cuenta de aquel pequeño gesto. Alargó una de sus manos, que aún le resultaban pesadas, hasta la de la reina. Había echado tanto de menos su contacto. Ambas se quedaron mirando sus manos unidas durante unos segundos.

\- Regina...

\- ¿Sí?

\- He tenido un sueño muy extraño...- y el corazón de la reina se encogió. Se removió y apretó un poco su mano. Inconscientemente la animó a continuar. - ...tú...bueno Henry, tu hijo...soñé que era hijo mío...

La morena asintió en silencio. Cogió aire y la volvió a soltar pesadamente. Separó sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

\- Eso no fue un sueño, Emma. – Su seriedad era máxima.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Yo...te lo dije justo antes de que te desmallaras. Henry es tu hijo...Lo siento, Emma.

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada durante instantes. No podía adivinar qué era lo que veía en los ojos de Emma. Necesitaba que dijera algo.

\- Sal de aquí. – le dijo finalmente la princesa apartando la mirada de ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas encerradas.

\- Emma yo...

\- ¡No!- imperó - ¡Sal de aquí!

Regina salió al exterior y cogió aire. El frío golpeó su rostro y consiguió traer sus sentidos de vuelta a la realidad. No quería estar más allí. Con pesadez elevó sus manos y desapareció en una nube morada.

* * *

Tuvo que reconocer que ver a su hijo le había hecho sentir mucho más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Pero tenerlo entre sus brazos y disfrutar su alegría siempre era como un bálsamo para ella. Conseguía aliviar su dolor por momentos. Aún estaban en el palacio de Blancanieves y de inmediato comenzó a disponer las cosas de Henry para marcharse al suyo propio pero una diligencia urgente de la reina más joven hizo que cambiara de idea a regañadientes. Nada más enterarse de su desaparición había mandado buscarla. Le pedía que se quedara en el palacio hasta que ellos volvieran con Emma. Con suerte en unos días estaría lista para soportar el camino. El parecer la princesa estaba muy alterada, pero su madre no perdía la esperanza de que las cosas pudieran solucionarse de alguna manera. Henry era su nieto, y no quería que creciera separado de ninguna de sus dos madres. De ninguna. Así que todo su afán era conseguir arreglar las cosas lo mejor posible.

En realidad, no le desagradaba en absoluto aquel palacio. La gente era agradable y aunque muchos la trataran con recelo, algunos habían comenzado a tratarla con cariño. Todos parecían haberse enamorado de su pequeño, ¿y quién no lo haría? El niño disfrutaba compartiendo con más personas de las que jamás hubiera pensado que podrían existir en su mundo y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba que Henry fuera tratado solo como Henry y no como el hijo de la reina malvada, a lo que tanto miedo había tenido siempre.

Una semana después llegaron diligencias desde Camelot. Emma se había recuperado sorprendentemente bien y ya estaba lista para soportar el viaje. Saber aquello la alegró, aunque también la alertó. Ciertamente había estado concienciándose de lo que pasaría. Para eso se había quedado allí por petición expresa de Blancanieves. Para intentar hablar con Emma. A pesar de esa certeza, no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera de nuevo. Lo que había proyectado en su mente como un momento lejano en el futuro, estaba por pasar en pocos días.

Tenía miedo, miedo a muchas cosas. Miedo a que Emma no quisiera saber nada de ella o de su hijo. Miedo a que se lo quitara, aunque tenía que reconocer que tenía la esperanza de que Blancanieves interviniera en ese asunto y, en parte, por eso estaba allí. Miedo a la reacción que pudiera tener Henry con ella. Miedo a todo. De repente, todo lo que había temido desde que su hijo había nacido estaba por hacerse realidad. Todo era tormentoso para ella en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Todos estaban revueltos. Todos corrían de un lado a otro como locos para ir a ver a la princesa. Se notaba que Emma tenía el cariño de la gente. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerlo? Se preguntó con ironía. Había llegado apenas hacía unas horas, antes del anochecer, y desde que la habían instalado en sus habitaciones no había dejado de entrar y salir gente.

Ella se había acercado a la puerta. Había pensado en entrar por sí misma, pero enseguida se le había ido esa absurda idea de la cabeza. No podía, Emma no quería verla.

Era bien entrada la media noche. El palacio parecía haber quedado en silencio después de la intensa tarde. Henry dormía tranquilo en la pequeña cama que le habían habilitado al lado de la suya. Pero ella no podía dormir. Contemplaba la calma de la noche mientras intentaba pensar en algo y en nada. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y eso hizo que por fin se centrase en algo. Entró de inmediato, había dejado a Henry bien dormido, no podía ser él.

Se paró en seco.

\- Emma...pero... ¿qué haces aquí? – No sabía si estaba más asustada, preocupada o enfadada. Desde luego su voz sonó molesta.

Emma había cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Llevaba una manda alrededor de su cuerpo y su rostro estaba pálido. Su cuerpo estaba medio encorvado.

¡Por supuesto que sí! Pensó Regina. La herida aún no estaba seca y no podía andar haciendo aquel tipo de esfuerzos.

Hizo amago de moverse hacia ella cuando Emma se resintió un poco pero enseguida se detuvo. No podía acercarse a ella. Tenía que mantenerse firme.

\- Será mejor que te sientes en la cama ¿qué demonios haces aquí? – Estaba molesta, sí. Sorprendida y molesta.

\- Tenemos que hablar. – Le respondió Emma con firmeza. El problema era que su rostro delataba su esfuerzo.

\- ¿Estás loca? No puedes andar por ahí en tu estado – la señaló – además, Henry está dormido. Así que vuelve a la cama de dónde no deberías de haber salido. – Le regañó.

La rubia frunció el ceño ofendida. Había salido de la cama para hablar con ella, y no pensaba volver a ella hasta que lo hiciera. Además, estaba harta de estar acostada todo el día.

\- No voy a ir a ningún lado sin que hablemos. Si no puede ser aquí acompáñame hasta mi cuarto. – Regina arrugó la frente contrariada.

\- No voy a hacer tal cosa. Tu habitación parece la fiesta del solsticio de invierno.

Aquello hubiera hecho reír a Emma. Se contuvo porque lo que tenían que tratar era un asunto muy serio. Y ella estaba muy enfadada. Se esforzaba en recordárselo porque cosas como aquellas le recordaban que ella siempre había cedido ante Regina. Cosas como aquella mirada que la escrutaba desafiante, aquella bata que cubría su cuerpo y se ceñía a él como una segunda piel, aquellos cabellos rebeldes y libres que caían por sus hombros, aquel rostro lavado y relajado que, sospechaba, ella era la única que podía ver así...Cuando la tenía delante todo era demasiado fácil para la morena y demasiado difícil para ella. Pero aquella vez no podía ser así.

\- Ya no queda nadie. – Susurró implorante.

Regina soltó el aire pesadamente. Echó un último vistazo hasta la cama en donde estaba durmiendo su hijo y las envolvió a ambas en una nube de humo que las trasladó directamente a la habitación de la princesa.

\- Bien, ahora podemos hablar. – Se volvió para encararla. Su rostro estaba sobrio y tenso. Aun así, estaba entera y preparada para escuchar lo que la rubia tuviera que decirle.

Emma se sentó en uno de los sillones que había junto a la ventana. No podría mantenerse mucho tiempo más de pie si seguía así. La reina se acercó un poco, aunque no se sentó frente a ella sino que permaneció de pie. Ella habría hecho lo mismo si pudiera.

\- Quiero que me lo cuentes todo. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo desde el principio. Por qué te acercaste a mí, por qué me usaste, por qué tuviste un hijo mío y sobre todo, por qué me lo has ocultado todo este tiempo. – Sus palabras fueron escupidas con asco. Regina no podía reclamarle. Tenía todo el derecho.

Decidió, esta vez sí, tomar asiento frente a ella. Al principio le costó un poco pero después supo que debía enfrentarse a aquella verdad. Para bien o para mal, después de aquello conseguiría sacarse un gran peso de encima. Así que le relató su historia a Emma. Los años de vida en los que había permanecido congelada en el tiempo para fraguar una venganza que nunca llegó, el vacío y la soledad que había sentido durante mucho tiempo, el deseo de tener un hijo para mitigar su dolor, y cómo el Oscuro le había dicho quién podría romper la maldición de la que había sido presa durante tantos años.

\- ¿Yo hice eso? – Emma no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa, a pesar de todo. Algo que hizo sonreír a la reina amargamente. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tratarla tan mal? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de sus errores?

\- Ya te dije que tenías magia, Emma. – Frunció el ceño casi con cariño. Miró al suelo y decidió continuar su relato.

Le contó cómo la buscó y la encontró. Cómo la observó durante meses y cómo estudió su comportamiento para saber cuáles eran sus puntos débiles. Por mucho que doliera y por mucho que le avergonzara contárselo, aquella era justo la verdad, y no podía borrarla, solo le quedaba afrontarla.

Se saltó la parte en la que estuvieron juntas porque esa parte ya era conocida para Emma. Después le contó cómo se había enterado de que estaba embarazada y cómo el tiempo había comenzado de nuevo a correr para ella. Le contó cómo nació Henry y cómo él la cambió desde el momento en que lo vio y lo acunó en sus brazos por primera vez. En ese punto de la historia Emma agachó su cabeza. Seguía escuchándola pero era incapaz de mirarla. Le contó cómo habían sido sus vidas durante tres años hasta el día en que volvió a verla.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste entonces?

\- Tenía miedo. – Su voz sonaba quebrada.

Emma abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida por aquella confesión. No le había hablado de sentimientos en ningún momento, algo que no había pasado desapercibido para ella.

\- No quería que nadie me separara de mi hijo. – se explicó.

-Yo no hubiera hecho tal cosa. – Espetó contrariada como si fuera lo más absurdo que hubiera oído en su vida. Regina la miró, y sintió que podía traspasarla cada vez que lo hacía de aquella forma tan intensa.

\- Entonces... ¿no vas a separarnos? – preguntó como si aún no pudiera creérselo.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Se puso seria – Pero quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con él. Quiero estar presente en su vida y quiero que sepa quién soy.

* * *

 **¿Impresiones? Solo queda uno...**


	10. Chapter 10

**jaja alguien ha comentado algo por ahí algo de una segunda parte...la verdad es que cuando yo acabé de escribir me sabio a poco...**

 **Bueno ya sí que sí. El último. Espero que os guste, que no os deje con mal sabor de boca y que lo disfrutéis.**

 **No prometo nada pero puede que (cuando disponga del tiempo suficiente) escriba un prólogo. Pero insisto, no prometo nada porque no estoy segura.**

 **Gracias por seguir y comentar, siempre.**

 **Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. Principio y fin**

Intentar convencerse de que no estaba nerviosa era algo imposible. Llevaba todo el día intentándolo, y por mucho que lo había trabajado no lo había conseguido. Ahora observaba a lo lejos cómo Regina hablaba con su hijo. Bueno, ahora también era su hijo. Y eso era justo lo que la morena le estaba comunicando al pequeño en aquellos momentos. ¿Lo tenía ganado, verdad? El chico prácticamente la adoraba. Aunque en aquel momento, en la posición en la que se encontraba, no estaba del todo segura.

Regina estaba seria y agachada a la altura de Henry. El chico la escuchaba con atención y también estaba serio. No sabía de lo que estaban hablando. Bueno sí, claro que sí. Pero no sabía cómo sería la conversación y eso la inquietaba. Después de ese momento, su vida cambiaría irreversiblemente. Y ella no estaba segura de ser capaz de afrontar esas nuevas responsabilidades con entereza. Nunca las había tenido. Bueno, tampoco era correcto. Siempre las había tenido, como princesa, y de hecho nunca las había afrontado.

Simplemente había ido avanzando intentando esquivarlas. Y ahora se encontraba con algo que no podía rechazar. Que estaba empeñada en no rechazar, de hecho. Tenía un hijo y no quería defraudarlo. No quería rechazarlo. No quería estar lejos de él. Quería conocerlo y disfrutar del tiempo perdido. Siempre había adorado a los niños. Era cierto que nunca se había planteado tener uno hasta que volvió a ver a Regina. Y había deseado tenerlo con ella. Y ahora lo tenía. Aunque en sus sueños las cosas no pasaban así, pasaban de forma diferente.

Ahora todo eso estaba roto y todo era un poco más complicado de lo que habría imaginado. Empezando porque no quería volver a cometer el error de dejarse llevar por Regina y eso implicaba poner distancia entre ambas. Odiarla, más que amarla, si es que eso era posible. Olvidarse de ese amor que había sentido durante tantos años y reemplazarlo por el rencor que le producía el hecho de que hubiera jugado con ella desde el principio y sobre todo, de que le hubiera ocultado el hecho de que tenían un hijo juntas. Aquello era algo demasiado grave como para perdonárselo. Sin duda. Si pudiera cortaría todo contacto con ella. Pero desgraciadamente, no podía. Un hijo las unía, y eso era algo que duraría de por vida. Tenía que asumirlo. Debía concienciarse para saber afrontar la nueva situación que se le presentaba.

Henry se giró y la miró. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Le devolvió la mirada y la desvió hacia Regina para averiguar lo que debía hacer. Ella hizo que el niño volviera a mirarla, le dijo algo más, le dio un beso en la frente y avanzó hacia ella.

* * *

Tampoco había ido tan mal. O eso creía. Henry le había sonreído tímidamente cuando se había acercado a él una vez que Regina los había dejado solos en el jardín del palacio de sus padres. No había sido como otras veces. No había sido tan efusivo como otras veces, pero aun así no la había rechazado. Y eso ya era algo más de lo que había esperado. Llevaban un rato un silencio, simplemente disfrutando del paisaje que se ofrecía bajo sus pies. Emma no sabía que decir. Estaba nerviosa y solo esperaba a que el chico le dijera algo. No sabía cómo comportarse.

\- ¿Vas a separarme de mi mamá?

Henry habló, por fin, después de tanto rato y fue para preguntarle eso. Emma sintió un pinchazo en su estómago. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? Aunque no podía culparlo. La situación era complicada y difícil de entender. Si ya lo era para ella, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería para él descubrir de repente que tenía dos mamás. Y que además no estaban juntas y que jamás lo estarían. Tenía que comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias.

\- Henry – comenzó muy seria y se acercó a él para que la escuchase con atención – yo jamás te separaría de tu mamá. Nunca.

\- ¿No? – Ella sonrió un poquito.

\- No Henry, puede que tu mamá y yo no seamos...bueno, puede que no nos llevemos muy bien, pero no podría hacer algo así.

Él sonrió de inmediato. Al parecer, había dado por buena la aclaración de Emma. Y al parecer, eso era todo lo que había necesitado para volver a comportarse de forma normal con ella. Aunque un poco más exagerado, porque ahora proclamaba a gritos que tenía dos mamás. Estaba realmente entusiasmado, algo que fue un alivio tanto para ella como para Regina.

Un día después ambos se marcharon del palacio. Aunque desde aquel día se iniciaron los intercambios entre una y otra. Regina había tenido algo de miedo al principio por cómo el niño pudiera llevar ese tema. Pero para su sorpresa, Henry estaba encantado. Cuando estaba con Emma siempre volvía contento y correteaba por todos lados dándole la alegría que antes no tenía a su propio palacio. Las cosas ya no eran tan oscuras, había más luz, y la gente era más amable, incluso había risas e intercambios sinceros. Todo iba sorprendentemente a mejor. Seguía faltándole Emma, pero tenía que asumir que aquel pequeño periodo había sido el más tranquilo y el más alegre de su vida.

* * *

Emma llegó temprano aquella mañana. Se había recuperado totalmente hacía algunas semanas y se sentía feliz por eso. Ahora era ella la que venía a recoger a su hijo y no su padre como acostumbraban. Henry llevaba despierto desde bien temprano, esperándola. Era extraño observarlo esperando a Emma. Se sentía feliz por él y por ella misma. Al final todo había salido medianamente bien. Había un punto amargo en todo aquello. Pero estaba bien.

Después de que Henry se descolgara de su rubia madre ésta le pidió que lo esperase en el jardín. Algo que sorprendió a Regina.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó cuándo su hijo se había marchado.

Emma suspiró y dio dos pasos hacia ella. Por su cara no debían de ser buenas noticias.

\- Los reinos vecinos se han unido a la guerra y afortunadamente han ganado bastantes plazas. – Regina enarcó una ceja.

\- Pero eso es una buena noticia.

\- Sí, lo es. Pero hay noticias. Todo el ejército de ogros se ha reagrupado y marchan rumbo a Camelot. – La morena abrió bien los ojos.

\- ¿Todo el ejército? – Emma asintió. No hizo falta decir más, ella ya sabía lo que eso significaba.

\- Voy a volver a liderar a los ejércitos de este reino. Partiremos lo antes posible.

\- Emma no... – espetó más molesta que preocupada, o eso le pareció a la princesa. – Apenas te has podido recuperar no puedes irte otra vez...

\- Tengo que hacerlo.

\- No, no tienes que hacerlo. ¿Qué les pasa a tus padres? ¿Tanto tiempo con la corona puesta ha acabado por estrujar sus neuronas?

\- Regina. – La regañó, aunque tímidamente.

\- ¿Por qué no lidera él a su ejército?

\- Él debe quedarse por si... – Emma se sintió mal nada más pensar aquello. No sabía por qué vio algo en el rostro de Regina que la coartó - ...por si Camelot cae.

La reina asintió apretando las mandíbulas. Lo entendía perfectamente. Todo estaba por decidirse en aquella batalla. Tenían que jugar a todo o nada. Todo terminaría o todo comenzaría.

\- Puedo liderar yo al ejército. – Emma frunció el ceño, contrariada.

\- No – aquella idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza pero no le gustaba en absoluto – he sido su líder durante mucho tiempo, el ejército me es leal. Incluso tus hombres...no creo que... – se avergonzó un poco, no sabía cómo decirle que no creía que la siguieran de la misma forma en la que la seguían a ella.

\- Entiendo. – Afortunadamente la reina no era idiota. - Aun así puedo...

\- No. Prefiero que te quedes con Henry. Saber que nuestro hijo estará a salvo si llegara a pasarme algo es todo el consuelo que puedo tener.

\- Emma...- susurró Regina visiblemente afectada por las palabras de la rubia.

* * *

\- No quiero que te marches... – le dijo Henry con voz penosa.

\- Te prometo que será la última vez que te deje, Henry.

\- Pero...y si no vuelves...

\- Volveré.

\- ¿Es una promesa? – Ella sonrío tiernamente. A veces le recordaba tanto a Regina...era hijo suyo, no podía ser de otra forma. Y se sentía tremendamente orgullosa de ello.

\- Es una promesa. – Henry esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se enganchó a su cuello arropándola en un fuerte abrazo. Todo lo que sus pequeñas extremidades se lo permitían. Ella le correspondió.

Estaban bajo el manzano de la reina. Aquel jardín era visitado solo por algunos afortunados. Regina observaba la escena de lejos y no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera por sus mejillas. Aquel podría ser el fin, y ella solo podía pensar en todo lo que sentía y todo lo que quería decirle a aquella estúpida y torpe princesa que le había robado el corazón. Desafortunadamente para ella, aquella no era una opción. Tenía que callar, precisamente por todo el amor que sentía hacia Emma. Aquello sería lo mejor. Ya la había hecho sufrir demasiado.

* * *

La guerra siempre es la base de la vida y la muerte. Aprender a luchar o resignarse a morir. La mejor victoria es la que se obtiene sin haber combatido, eso es panacea. Sin embargo, ¿qué hacer cuando la sed del enemigo es la propia sangre de un reino amigo, de un mundo unido?

La batalla fue cruenta. Interceptaron al grueso del ejército de ogros a kilómetros de Camelot. Intentaron por todos los medios posibles combatirles y evitar que la batalla se sucediera en la ciudad. Miles de niños y niñas, hombres, mujeres, ancianos y ancianas habían sido recluidos en el castillo. Si no conseguían retenerlos, todos morirían.

Emma ordenó a su ejército la retirada justo en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que no había opción posible para ellos. Todos morirían si no se retiraban. Todos. Así lo hicieron también los reyes de los reinos que luchaban a su lado.

Todos se retiraron a Camelot rogando para que los ogros se detuvieran en algún momento o por alguna razón en su empresa de muerte. No lo hicieron. Era de noche cuando comenzaron a ver las antorchas, encendidas, formando un magnífico y terrorífico espectáculo bajo sus ojos. De inmediato supieron que el futuro se decidiría allí, aquella noche.

Y así fue. Lucharon durante horas sin sentir el frío de la noche ni el hielo del metal. Lucharon sin pensar ni padecer. Sin dudar ni pestañear. Sin piedad ni corazón. Fue una lucha cruel en las que muchos creyeron perder su humanidad y en la que otros la perdieron. Infinidad de hombres y mujeres dieron su vida por un objetivo común, un futuro mejor, a salvo y sin guerra. Muchos perdieron la vida aquella noche. Hermanos, hermanas, padres, madres, hijos, amigos...

Emma hincó sus rodillas en la fría tierra y se apoyó sobre su espada. Apenas podía tenerse en pie. Alzó sus ojos y vio a lo lejos como los ogros que aún quedaban en pie huían en retirada de los dominios del reino. Nadie entonó vítores, nadie celebró nada. Las voces que se oían eran de dolor. Lamentos por la pérdida, gritos desesperados por la búsqueda. Fuertes llantos y sonoros quejidos. Eso era todo lo que se oía. Eso era todo lo que sentía. El soplo del viento y el olor a muerte.

* * *

A su alrededor, todo era confusión. Los ogros habían sido expulsados pero había tanto descontrol, tantos kilómetros de campo de batalla que nadie sabía dónde estaba nadie y si la gente a la que buscaban aún estaba viva o muerta. Había miedo y confusión. Mucha confusión. Cuando Regina apareció en el campo no fue capaz de centrar su vista en ninguna parte. Todos corrían de un lado a otro. Los gritos eran insoportables y casi eran tapados por los llantos. Ante sus ojos, bañado por el sol que se ponía en aquellos momentos, un reguero de sangre, lamento, dolor y muerte se extendía bajo sus pies. Corrió lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus pies. Como loca. De un lado a otro. Sin ver a nadie conocido. Buscándola. Y cuando casi la desesperación se había apoderado de ella casi destruyendo por completo cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener, la vio.

A lo lejos, en la colina, de rodillas. Sus cabellos estaban sueltos y ondeaban suavemente. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su espada no podía ver su rostro. Pero estaba de rodillas. Era ella, tenía que ser ella.

\- Emma...- susurró. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que su voz salía de su garganta demasiado débil hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para guardarse su dolor y soportar la opresión de su pecho y volvió a llamarla. Esta vez con más fuerza. - ¡Emma!

Y no dejó de hacerlo cuando echó a correr hacia ella, aunque la rubia no se volviera para mirarla. Aunque no le respondiera.

No fue hasta que unos metros apenas las separaban cuando pareció darse cuenta de que alguien la llamaba y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Regina llegó cómo un vendaval arrasando todo a su paso. Apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Solo fue capaz de sentir aquel brusco abrazo, fuerte, necesitado, lleno de calor. De repente se sintió en casa y consiguió respirar de nuevo. Regina susurraba su nombre como para recordarle que seguía siendo ella, Emma, y que seguía viva. Seguía allí. La reina solo rompió su abrazo para capturar su cabeza entre sus manos, mirarla a los ojos y besarla con toda la energía que le quedaba. Ella respondió a su beso, aún con la duda de no saber si era ilusión o realidad. Pero la duda desapareció cuando la morena rompió el contacto e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

Allí estaban, marrones, llenos de lágrimas, pero allí estaban. La inmensidad, su corazón, podía sentirlo a través de su mirada. Podía sentirlo latir, podía sentir el tacto de sus manos sobre su piel y el calor de su cuerpo a su alrededor. Era Regina. Ella estaba viva, a salvo y Regina estaba allí.

\- ¿Y Henry? ¿Cómo está Henry?

\- Está bien, Emma. Está a salvo, nos espera en casa.

¿En casa? ¿Acaso eso era posible? ¿Había posibilidad de que existiera un lugar en el mundo en el que ella pudiera encontrar una casa después de todo el horror que había presenciado? ¿Después de haber acabado con infinidad de vidas? ¿Era acaso eso posible?

Regina la cubrió con su capa y la ayudó a levantarse. Sintió deseos de envolverla en una nube de humo y llevársela de allí de inmediato. Estaba en shock, demasiado afectada como para seguir viéndola así. Pero sabía que no podía hacer aquello. Emma necesitaba ser consciente. Necesitaba volver a la realidad. Necesitaba ubicar a sus hombres y encontrar a sus amigas. Vivas o muertas. Pensó, porque nada era demasiado alentador mientras caminaban por aquel campo de cadáveres.

* * *

Emma apretó el mango de su espada bajo su capa. La tarde era serena y el mar estaba en calma. Era buen momento para partir. Muchos de los reyes y reinas ya lo habían hecho y los que partirían esa tarde serían los últimos. El último viaje, pensó. Su último viaje. Le había costado un gran esfuerzo asimilarlo. No lo entendía, no podía entenderlo. Aún no se hacía a la idea pero al menos ahora era capaz de buscar la paz en su interior. Al menos ahora era capaz de serenarse. Ella no habría podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Mérida, su amiga, estaba muerta. Y ella no habría podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Mulán se acercó por su espalda y puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Miró hacia dónde ella miraba y ambas permanecieron así durante unos instantes.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – le preguntó a su amiga.

\- Volver a casa.

\- ¿Estás segura? – la guerrera asiática asintió con la cabeza.

\- Hay cosas que he de resolver y me he dado cuenta de que no puedo seguir huyendo eternamente. – Emma asintió con tristeza, pero a la vez satisfecha y orgullosa de la decisión de su amiga.

En esos momentos Regina llegó hasta donde ellas estaban.

\- Espero que al menos vengas a visitarnos de vez en cuando.

\- Eso es algo que no debes dudar. – Ambas sonrieron.

Mulán se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo e hizo lo mismo con Regina. Algo que la complació. Ambas la observaron mientras se alejaba.

\- ¿Y tú? – le preguntó la reina. La miró confundida, no sabía de qué hablaba. – Creo que deberíamos volver a casa. – Otra vez esa palabra, casa.

\- Yo creo que deberíamos hablar.

Regina no se había separado de ella ni un solo segundo desde que la encontró en el campo de batalla y ella tampoco la había echado de su lado. Había sido un acuerdo en silencio. Ella simplemente no quería que Regina se marchara. La necesitaba a su lado, la quería a su lado, sobre todo ahora que se sentía tan cerca de haberla perdido para siempre, de haberse ido de ella sin decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

\- No creo que sea el momento adecuado. – Le respondió con sequedad la morena.

\- Lo es. – Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

Eso consiguió que Emma relajara sus formas. Estaba nerviosa y eso hacía que su rostro estuviera serio, su voz sonara ofuscada y su cuerpo estuviera más tenso de lo normal. Y lo mejor de todo, sabía que a Regina le pasaba exactamente igual. Simplemente porque la conocía. Siempre la había conocido. Por mucho que hubiese intentado huir de ella, siempre la había visto, y por eso siempre había vuelto a ella.

\- Me besaste. – Continúo. Sabía que eso conseguiría captar la atención de la reina y provocaría que sus nervios hicieran cortocircuito.

Así fue. Regina abrió bien los ojos y entreabrió los labios para intentar decir algo, pero no dijo nada. En lugar de eso apretó sus labios de nuevo y soltó todo el aire que había conseguido guardar por la nariz. Agachó un poco la mirada antes de dirigirla de nuevo hacia ella. Decidida. Si Emma quería hablar, hablarían.

\- Creía que te había perdido. Estaba preocupada. – Ahora ya no le mentía más.

\- Eso no te daba derecho a besarme. – Su voz seguía siendo dura, pero eso no conseguía amedrantar a Regina, sabía que solo estaba intentando hacerse la dura.

Incluso en sus peores momentos, en sus conversaciones más serias, nunca Emma le había hablado con tanta dureza en la voz. Era una barrera, solo intentaba protegerse. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era serle sincera. Sabía que eso era lo que ella quería. Su franqueza. Y ella estaba dispuesta a dársela.

\- Tú también me besaste, y tampoco tenías derecho.

\- Pensaba que eras una alucinación, solo quería asegurarme de que eras real. – Eso consiguió desestabilizar un poco a la reina. Parpadeó intentando contener una sonrisa.

Emma la miró fascinada. La miró tan profundamente, como solo ella sabía hacerlo, con tanta veneración y tanto amor que creía que su frágil corazón se rompería de un momento a otro si no dejaba de hacerlo.

\- Me encanta cuando los ojos te brillan de esa forma. – Le susurró sin dejar de mirarla y fue ella la que finalmente esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Una que parecía triste. Apretó sus ojos y dejó salir de nuevo el aire, como si hubiera conseguido quitarse un peso de encima. Entonces le preguntó lo que siempre había querido saber.

\- ¿Por qué siempre eres así conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre me tratas así?

Emma entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería. Si por ella hubiese sido, le hubiera contestado simplemente la verdad "Porque te quiero. Porque estoy loca por ti." Pero eso habría sido lo más simple. Sabía que Regina quería saber más, necesitaba saber por qué la quería. Y ella estaba dispuesta a decírselo. No le importaba haberse doblegado de nuevo porque ella no consideraba que hubiese hecho tal cosa. Regina había estado allí. Regina estaba allí. Regina siempre había estado allí, con ella, acompañándola. Siempre. Desde el primer momento en que la vio. Siempre, y desde aquel momento supo que daría su vida entera, todo lo que era, todo lo que tenía, por lograr algún día llegar a ella. A su corazón. Y sabía que eso lo había logrado ya. Sabía que Regina la quería. Y sabía que era una estupidez negarse a algo que ella deseaba incluso más que respirar para vivir. Lo había sabido siempre, solo que le había costado aceptarlo después de tantas cosas por las que habían pasado.

\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos, en la laguna? – La reina asintió.- No sabría explicártelo, pero fue...mi corazón no dio ningún vuelco y nada se removió en mi estómago...pero...fue como si...de repente...no me bastara con mirarte una vez sino que tenía que hacerlo dos o incluso tres...y después seguir mirándote porque simplemente mis ojos querían disfrutar de lo que habían descubierto...no fue como en los cuentos románticos. Simplemente te vi. Te vi y desde ese momento, desde el momento en el que desapareciste ante mis ojos y descubrí un vacío que no había existido antes en mí, porque simplemente no te conocía, supe que no podría dejar de verte. Así que no lo pensé. Cogí mi caballo y corrí a buscarte. Tenía que verte, tenía que saber de ti. No puedo decir que me había enamorado pero sí que te había visto. Como te veo ahora, a través de esos ojos. Esos ojos en los que podría perderme...- susurró esta vez más bajito, como perdida entre sus propios pensamientos. Los ojos marrones brillaron por las lágrimas que se amontonaban en su interior y que se negaban a salir. Emma era sencillamente fascinante. Había tanto amor...sentía tanto amor...que no sabía cómo había podido hacer lo que había hecho durante tantos años. Huir de ella, hacerle daño, negar sus sentimientos. – Cuando llegué y...bueno pensé que no podría hacer más el ridículo que cuando me presenté ante ti...pero me sorprendí a mí misma cuando me obcequé en acampar delante de las puertas de tu palacio – ambas rieron y eso hizo que Regina soltara las lágrimas que estaba guardando. Se secó de inmediato y se sorprendió al sentir el dedo de Emma ayudándola con suavidad a hacerlo –...nunca pensé que fueras como todos me habían contado. Sabía que no eras la reina malvada, sabía que en esos ojos podía ver a Regina, a la verdadera Regina, y no me equivoqué.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de lo que dices? – Simplemente no podía creerlo. Nadie había creído en ella nunca. Ni siquiera ella misma, ¿Por qué lo había hecho Emma?

\- Nunca has podido mentirme, Regina. Siempre he sabido leerte. Bueno...casi siempre que no te empeñaste en...intentar hacerme daño para que me alejara de ti. – Se corrigió. – Sé que solo actuaste así porque tenías miedo. Estabas demasiado dañada y demasiado asustada. Habías pasado por mucho. Y puedo entenderlo. Aun así sé que no eres así.

\- Pero te hice daño, te hice daño y...- aún le costaba controlarse cuando pensaba en todo el dolor que le había causado - ...me aproveché de ti y te oculté la existencia de Henry, solo por puro egoísmo. Nunca pensé en ti y...

\- Eso no es cierto. – Regina frunció el ceño y la miró – sabes que siempre pensaste en mí. Solo fuiste demasiado cobarde para aceptar tus sentimientos. – La morena no podía creer lo que oía.

\- Eres igual de estúpida que de pretenciosa. – espetó casi molesta. Emma sonrió con ganas.

\- Sabes que tengo razón. Y sabes que es justo por eso que te gusto.

\- Sé que tienes razón. Lo que no sé es por qué demonios estás tan segura de eso cuando todo lo que te he demostrado siempre ha sido lo contrario. – Dijo casi desesperada. De una u otra forma, siempre conseguía romper todos sus esquemas. Y lo peor era que sospechaba que lo hacía porque simplemente ella era así.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, Regina. Siempre he sabido verte...o casi siempre. – Se corrigió de nuevo pensando en Henry mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- Me exasperas. – Fue todo lo que a reina le dijo. Y era verdad. Ambas sabían que era la verdad. Emma intentó controlarse, pero sus ojos delataron su sonrisa. Cuando la morena se dio cuenta fue ella la primera que soltó el aire e incrédula se atrevió a reír tímidamente. Como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando. Lo que le estaba pasando. – Tuve mucho miedo. – Se atrevió a confesar después de unos segundos en silencio. – Cuando te fuiste yo...pensé...quería decirte tantas cosas...pero pensé que no tenía derecho, pensé que no podía...y...todos esos días fueron...horribles...cuando llegaron noticias de la batalla me desesperé...nadie sabía nada de ti, nadie te había visto, pensaba...- sollozó – pensaba que habías muerto y yo...

Emma no la dejó que continuara. Simplemente la abrazó. Ella la rodeó por la cintura y se dejó arropar por la rubia. Allí era donde encontraba toda su paz. Entre sus brazos. No había sensación igual a esa. Y tampoco hubiera sabido explicar lo que sentía si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado. Solo sabía que aquel era su lugar en el mundo. Simplemente lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba para vivir, necesitaba aquellos brazos, el calor de aquel cuerpo, el vaivén de aquella respiración, aquel pulso, aquella risa infantil, aquella mirada engreída, aquella forma de vida...la necesitaba.

Necesitaba a Emma en su vida. Quería tener a Emma en su vida. A su lado. Quería acompañarla en el camino. Quería acompañarla siempre. Quería quererla y que la quisiera. Quería perderse con ella y también perderse en ella. Quería recorrer todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Quería sentirla, quería que la hiciera suya, quería que la besara y la abrazara siempre. Quería hacerla rozar el cielo, gritar su nombre y quería hacer que solo fuera así con ella. Quería que se volviera loca pero por ella. Quería que se obsesionara y la llevara a la locura junto a ella. Quería todo y más con aquella princesa estúpida que la envolvía entre sus brazos en aquellos momentos. Quería todo eso y más con la mujer que le había dado un hijo. La mujer que había conseguido cambiar su vida por completo. La única que le había dado luz en una vida de sombras.

\- Emma – pronunció su nombre con energía. Pero Emma tenía algo mejor que decir y no la dejó continuar.

\- ¿Te gustaría que formásemos una familia?

\- ¿Cómo? – Se quedó tan en shock que ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que había escuchado. Emma estaba acelerada y nerviosa. Podía sentirlo, su puso se había disparado. Y el suyo propio no se había quedado atrás, desde luego.

\- Henry, tú y yo. Podríamos formar una familia si tú quisieras...

\- No sabes lo que dices.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que nunca he estado más segura de lo que digo. He querido esto toda mi vida. Hemos vivido separadas mientras compartíamos a nuestro hijo, casi muero en esa maldita guerra que le ha costado la vida a mi mejor amiga...he perdido demasiado Regina...he perdido demasiado tiempo. Yo te amo. – dijo casi ahogada - Te amo a ti y quiero estar contigo. No quiero seguir negando o haciendo como que no sucede nada entre nosotras. Ambas sabemos que eso no es verdad. Yo no te odio y tú no me odias. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Te amo, Regina. A ti. Te amo por ser tú. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Y no quiero vivir más tiempo separada de ti.

Regina no aguantó más. La cogió por el broche de su túnica y la acercó hasta ella. La besó con ganas, con intensidad y con amor. ¿Cómo era posible que su corazón tuviera la capacidad de sentir lo que sentía hacia Emma? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Era tan fuerte que no sabía cómo manejarlo, no sabía cómo expresarlo. Era tan extraño...Sin embargo, en aquel beso, a través de aquel beso fue la única forma que encontró de decirle todo lo que sentía. Deseó transmitírselo. Deseó que Emma sintiera en aquel beso todo lo que ella misma sentía en su interior y no era capaz de expresar.

Y debió ser así. Porque cuando rompieron el contacto para poder respirar Emma sonrió, como embobada, no sabría explicarlo, algo que la hizo sonreír. Y sonrió aún más cuando la rubia abrió los ojos y la miró maravillada. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo se podía sentir así y tan fuerte?

\- ¿Eso es un sí? – Le preguntó casi con tono infantil.

Quería gritarle que sí. Se sentía tan eufórica que quería gritarle que sí, tirarse encima de ella y hacerle el amor allí mismo. Pero entonces pensó en su vida. En todo lo que había pasado y eso la detuvo.

Emma pudo notar la duda en sus ojos. Y creyó saber a qué podía deberse.

\- No debes tener miedo, Regina. Yo jamás te abandonaré. Jamás te haré daño, te lo aseguro. Solo necesito que me des una oportunidad, solo necesito que te des una oportunidad. Que nos des una sola oportunidad para ser felices, Regina. Solo una, no necesitamos más. Una y te prometo que no habrá más miedos entre nosotras, te prometo que intentaremos vivir una vida feliz. Y te aseguro que no seré capaz de hacer eso si no es contigo a mi lado.

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza? – Preguntó la reina, a su pesar, con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

\- Sí, eso es totalmente una amenaza. – La voz de la rubia la hizo reír incluso más. Aturdida porque simplemente no podía negarse más a la evidencia.

\- Emma...- susurró mientras buscaba sus ojos de nuevo – te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón...- eso hizo que el pecho de la rubia se hinchara y todo explotara en su interior. Por fin lo había dicho. Por fin se lo había dicho. Por fin lo había escuchado de sus labios. La amaba. La amaba. No eran imaginaciones suyas. Regina la amaba. Esa mujer que tenía delante de ella la amaba. La amaba. Con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara se acercó a ella con prudencia. La rodeó por sus caderas y la atrajo un poco hacia ella. Reteniéndola. Sosteniéndola. – Pero...han pasado tantas cosas, te he hecho tanto daño...- Confesó.

\- Lo sé y no puedo hacer nada para borrarlo pero te puedo asegurar que trabajaremos en eso juntas. – Regina rio un poquito. Si no conociera su parecido en ocasiones podría dejar de pasar por ser de la familia de los encantadores. – Yo también tengo miedo. Pero eso es algo inevitable ¿no? Más después de lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí...- Emma le sonrió socarronamente mirándola desde abajo esperando a que reaccionara. Exactamente igual que lo hacía su hijo Henry. ¿Cómo resistirse a aquello? No podría hacerlo en ninguna vida que le tocase vivir.

Le sonrió y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más frescura. Con más energía. Con más alegría en su interior. Ninguna pudo dejar de sonreír en aquel beso. Sus labios se rozaban y se acariciaban pero sus sonrisas estaban ahí. Simplemente porque no podían dejar de estarlo. Emma se apartó un poquito a posta. Estaba segura de que no lo dejaría ahí.

\- Dilo. – Regina puso los ojos en blanco. La miró muy seria pero no pudo evitar complacerla. Quería complacerla en todo. En todas las idioteces que se le ocurrieran. Había decidido, en aquel mismo momento, que quería tener eso en su vida.

\- Quiero tener una familia contigo. Henry, tú y yo. – Su voz era tan ronca y profunda que Emma casi no consigue seguir el hilo de sus palabras solo por el despiste de lo que le provocaba aquella mujer solamente hablándole y mirándola de aquella forma en la que tanto le gustaba que lo hiciera. – Te amo, princesa Emma. Quiero que estemos juntos los tres, y que nunca más vuelvas a dejarnos para irte a ninguna otra absurda guerra...

\- No lo haré. – Se acercó aún más a sus labios. La reina asintió satisfecha.

\- Quiero acostarme contigo todas las noches y despertarme a tu lado todas las mañanas, quiero estar contigo, disfrutar de tu cuerpo y que tu disfrutes del mío – Emma casi suelta un jadeo de placer. A duras penas consiguió contenerse. – Quiero quererte...y quiero cuidarte, y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo...

\- Será un placer...- susurró la rubia más cerca de sus labios con los ojos ya a medio cerrar por el placer que le producía imaginar todo aquello...

\- ...y con nuestros hijos...

\- ¿Con nuestros hijos? – Abrió los ojos y se retiró con el sobresalto reflejado en su mirada. Regina esbozó una sonrisa perversa y asintió satisfecha antes de continuar.

\- Puede que podamos tener más hijos...

\- ¿Más hijos? – Emma estaba un poco perdida y eso la divertía bastante. Ella asintió en un murmullo acompañado de un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. La rodeó por su cuello y la atrajo hasta ella. - ¿No hablas en serio verdad?

\- Por supuesto que sí, princesa Emma...no pensarías que me iba a conformar con uno ¿verdad?

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – La retiró un poco de repente muy seria. Deteniendo el juego que la reina había iniciado. - ¿Desearías tener más hijos conmigo? – Regina dudó un poco pero le dijo la verdad. Estaba jugando con ella pero aun así ya lo había pensado antes y la respuesta era sí.

\- Sí.- Le respondió en voz alta. Los ojos de la salvadora se llenaron de lágrimas. Algo que ninguna esperaba.

\- Emma... ¿Qué ocurre? – Se preocupó la reina. Ella negó con la cabeza. Medio llorando y medio sonriendo.

\- Nada...es solo...que nunca habría imaginado que alguna vez pudiera haberme sentido así...tan...feliz...contigo...todo esto...

Regina le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en la vida y antes de besarla de nuevo, le susurró al oído "Yo tampoco".

 _Fin._

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado el final o no? Me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido, si no es molestia...opiniones buenas y malas...**

 **Tengo que decir que ha sido un placer.**

 **Hasta pronto!**


End file.
